Elemental Throne
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Jou has a secret, and after a school project, a class trip and a few murders, Kaiba is about to learn what it is and what part he is fated to play in it all.
1. Chapter 1

A.N Alright everyone here is the start of yet another long ass YGO fic… well alright so what if the stars aren't exactly the same as the series. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this one as much as ^Without Your Words^, it may start out kind of slow but I do promise to have it pick up quickly.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC as well.

Warnings: Hmm nothing to bad yet. There will be bad language, much OOC, some blood (it's a vamp fic after all) violence and of course some hot pretty boy on boy action. Can't go wrong with that right? So if you don't like then go the hell away.

_&&&&&&_

Golden eyes shone with excitement as they looked down at the ally below.

"Are you going to just stand there all night, or do want to actually hunt with me?" Honda asked his blond haired friend.

Turning to look at his tall brunette friend Jou smiled slightly. His unnaturally sharp canines flashing a brilliant white in the dim light of the lit sign they stood next to. Without a word he turned his strange golden eyes back to the scene below. A nasty scuffle was taking place and holding his attention, his blond hair moving gently with the small breeze.

"I'm more than ready Honda my friend. Look we even have a nice little appetizer presenting himself so quickly." Jou said, just before leaning forward and over the edge of the roof they were standing on, to fall to the alley below.

"Show of," Honda growled playfully. Before moving quickly to join his friend on the streets below, after all it was feeding time and he was hungry.

_&&&&&&_

_"… and in other news. Jefferson Whistler, 39 years old was found dead this morning. Whistler had recently been convicted and found guilty of the brutal rape and __murder of no less than four women in the last 6 months. After being sentenced to Domino City Prison where he was to be held until transport to a maximum security prison, Whistler managed to escape and had been on the lose for the last three days. His body was found this morning in an ally drained almost completely of it's blood."_

"I would like to give a reward to the one that took that slimy bastard out." Seto said blue eyes locked on the small TV in the back of his limo.

"That's kind of mean big brother." Mokuba said

"No it's not. That man needed to be punished, he got what he deserved." Seto said.

"No one deserves to die like that. Did you see the picture they were showing? It looked like he had been torn to pieces." Mokuba said trying to defend the man.

Seto sighed and shook his head. Mokuba had spending to much time with Mouto it would seem. He was turning into a slightly taller version of Yugi what with trying to see good in everyone no matter what they did. Seriously a murderer and rapist? How could they see anything good in a life lived like that.

"I won't argue with you on this Mokuba, not right now. Besides where here, so get to class and I will see you tonight alright?" Kaiba said trying to ignore the headache that was building up behind his eyes. The day had started out bad and he had a pretty good feeling that it would end even worse.

"K, see you later big brother." Mokuba said before slipping out of the limo and running into his school.

Seto shook his head again and signaled the driver to get him to his own school, eyes drifting back to the TV. Leaning his head back against the soft upholstery in the limo he prayed he would get through the day without murdering someone himself.

_&&&&&&_

"So did you hear about the dead guy Jou?" Yugi asked as he watched his friend come into their creative thinking class( 1) . Jou leaned up against Yugi's desk comfortably and looked down into the large violet eyes of his friend.

"Yeah I did. If you ask me someone should be given an award." Jou said.

"That's harsh Jou, even for you." Yugi said with some surprise.

Jou sighed and looked away from his friend. Why did it seem that whenever he wanted to show the slightly darker side of himself his friends all reacted like that?

"Listen Yug, the guy was a rapist and a murder. I feel no pity for the man in the slightest." Jou said.

"Hm never thought there would come a day when the Mutt and I agreed on something." Kaiba said as he walked into the classroom and over heard their conversation.

Quickly Jou leaned down to the floor and touched it for a moment before standing back up.

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't tell you to sit pup." Seto said.

"Morning to you too moneybags. I was just checking to see if Hell had frozen over yet. So what could we possibly have in common with each other? Except for the whole mutual hatred thing of course." Jou asked, locking eyes with the prettiest blue he could ever remember seeing. Leaning back against Yugi's desk once more and crossing his arms.

" Strangely enough, our opinion on this murder. I silently applaud whom ever took this man out. He was a monster, not a human being." Seto said feeling himself beginning to become lost in those beautiful, warm eyes. Looking into them felt like drowning in honey, and he knew he didn't want to be saved.

"See Yug, we can't both be wrong here." Jou said to his smaller friend, finally looking away from the other.

"Will wonders never cease?" Yugi asked.

"Not everyone deserves a second chance Mouto. Murder I could understand, after all there are many reasons for that crime. Not that I approve of murder, but self defense and accidents should be pardoned, any other reason should be punished severely yes. Rape though is even worse in my opinion. That filth knew what he was doing to his victims and in the end, got what he deserved." Seto said simply.

Jou threw the brunette a strange look as Yugi just stared at the two.

"Fine I can see when I am out numbered here." Yugi said with a pout.

"Don't worry Mouto it won't happen again I am sure. The less I have in common with this mongrel the better." Seto sighed as he finally took his seat behind little Yugi.

"Feelings mutual pencil dick." Jou growled before also moving to his seat, one aisle over on two seats back behind Kaiba. Just as he took his seat, Honda darted in, sliding into the seat next to Jou, their teacher Mr. Conner right behind them. Jou chuckled as the room went completely silent the moment Conner set foot in the room.

Mr. Conner was a new teacher to their school and had quickly become one of the most respected there. The students learned early on that if you wanted to skip or be late to class, you did not do it in his class. The 6'0" short black haired, blue eyed teacher had a lot of girls that sighed over him. But those hopes were crushed with his refusal to associate with students outside of class and icy eyes when someone overstepped there bounds. Kaiba was the only one that could be any colder. Though despite the guys sometimes cold actions, the students that weren't scared of him loved him. He was a fair teacher and did what he could to keep everyone interested in their school work. The other teachers loved him, using some of his ideas in their own rooms. What was really strange though is how well he got along with Honda and Jou, he seemed to favor those two for some strange reason that the rest of the school still couldn't figure out. Hell even Kaiba was decent to the guy.

"In your seats now. We have a lot to do today and not a lot of time. When I call your name I want you to stand up and move to the front of the room." Conner said, then quickly started calling out names. Once about half of the class was up at the room, Conner started to smile, an evil smile that all teachers seemed to share when it came to one thing. Group projects.

"Now each of you will go sit with the person I pair you off with. I will tolerate NO complaining understand?" Conner asked.

The classrooms chorus of Yes was very quick in coming. Just as quickly as he had gotten the students to the front of the room he had them all rearranged and sitting where he wanted.

"Now I have here some packets for you all to look over. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the next three weeks. Before you all even ask there will be no switching, you all have been paired this way for a reason." Conner said smiling. The rest of the class nodded in acceptance, but turned to look at the two people that would have the hardest time.

"Your joking right? You expect me to work with the stupid flea ridden mutt?" Seto growled out glaring at the older man.

"Mr. Conner separate us now. This not funny." Jou said eyes locked on the laughing blue eyes of his teacher.

"First Kaiba I think you need to stop insulting people in my class. Second nope your stuck so deal. Now on with the assignment." Conner said before turning his back on the two fuming teens. Silently the two sat back down, each wearing expressions fury on their faces.

"As I was saying, I want a full report to be presented orally in six weeks time. You may do the presentation however you like so long as it is given in front of your peers. A skit, a speech hell recite a poem if you want to, I don't really care. You have one of three topics to choose from to do your report on. Any mythological creature in history, the occult or, last but not least, what defines us as humans and not animals(2). Yes I know this sounds like a strange list but it will count for a third of your grade in this class as well as your Literature, Philosophy and those of you that take Psychology or Sociology as well. Now get to work everyone, you have a lot of work to do. The first written portion of the report will be handed in to me next Friday at the latest, if you finish it early then by all means get to me sooner." Conner said than went on to ignore the class for the rest of the period.

Jou could only sit there in stunned silence for a moment. He would so make Conner pay for this shit. Did he have any idea what he was doing?

"Mutt I may not want to work with you on this but I refuse to give up a third of my grade so get your shit together." Seto snarled.

"Shove it you bastard. If you want the next six weeks to go smoothly. I would recommend a little truce for the time being. Lay off the insults." Jou said snapping out of his little daze.

"Whatever. Any ideas what we should do the report on?" Seto asked ignoring the offer for a truce.

"Vampyers." Jou said without hesitation.

"Vampires?" Seto asked. Couldn't he pick a better subject?

"Not Vampires you idiot. I said Vampyers. There is a difference I assure you," Jou said. He could have so much fun with this project if Kaiba just stayed out of his way.

"Fine whatever." Seto sighed. He had been right it was going to be a long day.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

As the bell rang the students stood quickly and made their way out the door to lunch.

"We need to make a schedule to work on this mutt. Tomorrow is Saturday are you free at all?" Seto asked, eying the clock, as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, but why not start tonight?" Jou asked heading to the door as well.

"I have a meeting tonight with a new business partner. They usually last late and end in a bar or club, depending on what the entertainment for the night will be. I have yet to do any business with this company and don't know what form of entertainment will be required for tonight. Usually it comes down to drinking and watching them make fools of themselves for hours. Come to my place tomorrow morning around 11 and we can start then." Seto said coolly and vanished into the hallway.

"Katsuya, Honda would you two stay for a moment?" Came Conner's voice over the chatter of students. Nodding they made their way to the front of the classroom, not speaking till the door had closed and the last student had left for the day.

"Your such an ass Conner do you know that? Your lucky your so pretty or I would kill you. Do you have any idea what a mess this is going to cause?" Jou growled, glaring at the older male.

"Oh hush, Jou-sama. I could smell the waves of lust from here. You want that boy bad." Conner said with a laugh.

"Conner he doesn't want just sex from Kaiba. He wants a more permanent bond." Honda said softly.

"I know this Honda. But, just look at it this way, now you have the chance to get to know him better and spend a lot of alone time with him." Conner said.

"You seriously think I have that much control? It's all I can do now not to taste him you prick." Jou muttered under his breath.

"Whatever you say Jou-sama . Anyways I wanted to know if you guys knew anything about the Whistler shit going on?" Conner said getting serious.

"We hunted him last night yeah, but he was still alive when we left him. I was going to be talking with the Council tonight at Element anyways about it. We have had three deaths like this now and I am worried we have a rouge on our hands." Jou said tiredly.

"Alright, I will stop in tonight then, I think Murphy should be there as well. Pay my respects to the council will you?" Conner said.

"Of course. We have got to run now though or our friends are going to hunt us down." Jou said laughing.

"Hey at least I would like those hunters." Honda threw in.

"Go on you two, get the hell out of here." Conner said and shooed the two out of the room.

Leaning against the door he sighed, forgiven or not his friend and master was not going to let him off the hook so easily this time. Jou had a nasty streak a mile long and he would exact payment soon for what Conner had done. Oh well it would so be worth it if Jou and Kaiba finally got together because of his little assignment. Smiling he went back to his desk to start grading some test papers he had left for this afternoons classes.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Owari

Creative Thinking is an actual class I took back in High School, and the teacher really was freaky as hell. You did not skip class or talk back, come to think of it you didn't get caught with gum sleep or fix your hair in his class either. But as much as I hated him he really was my favorite teacher by the end of the semester.

This is an assignment I really had to do my senior year. My creative thinking, Literature and History class did mix this together for a grade in all three. Because it was history and CT we got to slide by with the occult and such as report subjects. It was a lot of fun as long as people weren't easily offended. Some presentations where very creative as well, which I will be using later in the story.

A.N. Alright so did you all like the first chapter? Like I said it will be a bit slow getting started but once we get to the third chapter it should pick up a bit. The next chapter will get us to the club and that shall be when the real fun starts. Oh and if you can't figure out what Jou and Honda are by now then reread the fic. You will learn more about Conner later. So please tell me what you think alright, I will have the next chappie up as soon as I can get it done.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Alright so I am doing some repairs in the chapters to fix some spelling and grammar. One thing being changed in this one for those of you that have already read this story, Jou's father will be called Jouno from now on.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC as well.

Warnings: Hmm nothing to bad yet. There will be bad language, much OOC, some blood (it's a vamp fic after all) violence and of course some hot pretty boy on boy action. Can't go wrong with that right? So if you don't like then go the hell away.

&&&&&&

Chapter 2

"Father I can't believe you would do this to your own son!" Jou cried as he paced back in forth in a large glass room, that was above the club known as Element. Honda, his father and handful of council members all tried not to laugh at the annoyance in Jou's voice.

"Oh and why not? Domino City is a major part of your territory, you would let a rouge Vampyre kill in it?" Jouno asked.

"Dammit! How are we so sure it is a rouge anyways?" Jou growled.

"The council and I have decided that anyone willing to expose our world will be considered rouge and hunted down." Katsuya said.

"Yes but why me and Honda? Why do we have to hunt the bastard down?" Jou asked.

"Because your just so damn good at it. Besides you two usually like to do this sort of stuff, don't you?" Juono asked still trying to hide his smirk. He knew exactly why his son didn't want to do this job for him. Murphy had already informed him what his lover Conner and himself had assigned in the boys class that day. It was actually kind of cute to see his son get so worked up over a human.

"Usually I would say no problem, but I had plans for this week." Jou whined.

"Oh I know, and don't worry I am sure you will have plenty of time to play with that toy of yours." Jouno said as he finally lost the battle and started laughing. Honda and the others did as well.

"Urhg!! Fine whatever, I'll do it." Jou snarled as he turned on his heel and stormed out the door, Honda hot on his heels. The moment Jou stepped outside the glass room, he seemed to be swallowed by a heavy darkness that pulsed in time to the thunderous beat of the industrial music from the floor below. Sighing in an effort to calm himself Jou allowed his golden eyes to take in the site of the club that served as a safe haven for Vampyres and humans.

The floor was tiled in black and silver marble with a dark violet leaf and vine design etched into it. The vines snaked over the floor leading to black walls. Climbing up the wall before the vines turned a glittering silver with violet leaves. The vines stretched across all four walls allowing light to reflect off of the silver. Casting strange lines and patterns across the dancers. The vines connected to two large silver trees engraved into the walls behind two large bars. One on either side of the room and reaching up towards the ceiling.

In each of the four corners of the club there was a decent sized thick pained glass room above the rest of the room. They were all identical to the larger glass room above the center of the dance floor. All five of them had a silky, shiny black cloth wrapped around the bottom and partially up the sides, covering the bottom half of the room from the prying eyes below, and leaving the top half visible for the occupants inside to view out. Not that anyone was usually allowed into any of these room without a proper invitation or escort. The only differences about them was that each had a different elemental symbol, five in all. Water, Wind, Earth, Fire and Void (1), etched into the glass in dark colors. Black for Void in the center, a color close to dried blood for fire in the front right corner. Jade green for wind in the front left, Icy blue for water in the back right and a brunt gold in the back left for Earth. The lights inside dimmed and the same shade as the symbol marked in the glass.

Each of these rooms had a black wrought iron spiral staircase leading up to them, bouncers blocking the entrance to anyone not invited to them. Directly beneath the four in the corners, were railed off areas with a spattering of tables and chairs and booths for those not interested in dancing. The center was bare except for the guard at the stairway opening.

To the back of the club and directly opposite from the entrance to the club was a more private back area, once more an invite only area, that was curtained off by a soft silver and violet tapestry. Though this area was much easier to access than the rooms above, despite the additional bouncers posted on either sides as well.

Shaking his head he continued down the stairs, nodding once at the man guarding the stairs and heading to the room he spent a majority of his time in. Reaching the stairway he wanted he waved at the man guarding this one and headed up into the room marked for fire, ignoring the looks of envy he got from the few dancers nearby.

These rooms were off limits and almost no one was ever invited up into them, they all knew it, even if they didn't know why.

Once inside Jou threw himself onto the large red velvet lined couch inside. His eyes closing as Honda walked in and closed the door, thus muting some of the loud music that had followed them in.

"You know Jou, you might as well just stop trying to fight him. You never win you know, you never have." Honda said looking down into the crowd below them.

"Shut up you prick. One of these days I'll get things my way. Any other time I would happily go hunt down the bastard who is causing trouble, it is pretty good exercise and gives me a good time for a bit. But I just don't feel up to it right now." Jou said tiredly.

" Your dad is right you know, your just sulking because it will cut into your time with the ice princess." Honda said, his eyes widening slightly as they came to rest on the last person he ever thought to see here.

"Damn I don't know who is worse, you, Conner or dad. I have a hard enough time not jumping that hot body on a good day. Now I have to waste energy going on a stupid hunt. When I could be using said energy to help control myself around Kaiba. I am pretty sure that he doesn't want to get jumped and bitten in the same breath." Jou moaned out.

"You might be wrong about that. Take a look at who is sitting down there. He is in your area no less." Honda said grinning as he looked over his shoulder at the blond.

Standing the blond walked over and stared down at the crowd trying to see what the hell his friend was talking about. After a few moments he gasped at the site of the very brunette they had been talking about a moment before. Honda was right to, he was sitting with a group of five other men, inside the railed off area around the room with the fire symbol. At once Jou was back on the couch looking wide eyed at his friend.

"What the hell is he doing here? Does he even know what this place is?" Jou hissed out.

"Not sure, but the guys he's with… only two of them are human. I recognize the other three. It's Sei's little group I think, they are big Ceo's from a competitive company to Kaiba Corp. I guess this is that 'meeting' he was talking about. I wonder which one chose to bring them all here?" Honda asked keeping his eye locked on the one his blond friend wanted to claim as his own.

"Don't know but so long as they keep their hands off of him then I won't interfere with anything then. Though I may have to talk with those three and make sure they don't use this place for transactions again. Dad will kill them if he finds out." Jou said trying to make himself relax a bit. Kaiba should not be in this club.

Granted there where indeed a good many humans inside the club, but most of them were donors for the Vampyres that also came here, donors which were bound to keep their mouths shut no less. The few that weren't donors, were good friends of the Vampyres, people that could be trusted and only allowed in through invitation of a higher member.

"Well Jou you may want to step in then." Honda said turning away from the scene below and heading towards the door to the room.

"Why is that?" Jou asked standing quickly.

"Because they just got him into the back rooms." Honda said and immediately moved out of the blonds way as he tore of the room. His loud growl heard clearly by the brunette as he passed by.

"What did you say the name of this place was again? Are you sure this place is even open?" Kaiba asked the man next to him, as he stared up at what looked to be an abandon warehouse at the docks. He had finished his meeting with the annoying man and was now being forced to have drinks with the other at a place of his choice. Somehow they had ended up at the docks and standing in front of a decrepit old building that looked like it should have been marked as condemned and torn down years ago.

"Don't worry, it was designed to look like this Kaiba-san. Keeps away most of the trash. It is called Void" The man said leaning closer to the brunette.

"I see, well then Sei-san, after you." Kaiba said even as he leaned away from the other man. He didn't know why but this man sent chills down his spine, he could be dangerous, despite his almost innocent look. Short, almost white blond hair cut close to his face framed pale features, giving him an almost soft look. Blue eyes a pale sky shade always seeming to have something hidden in their depths. He stood just slightly shorter than Seto himself, and had a little more muscle to his frame. But even with that almost young and innocent look, to him he seemed to reek of age, lust and something stronger. Something that made Kaiba's skin crawl with warning and disgust.

"Just watch Kaiba-san, the others are already here and waiting for us." Sei said as he walked up to the door to the building and knocked one time sharply. At once the door was thrown open and easily one of the biggest man Kaiba had ever seen stared down at the two.

"Ah Candi my friend allow me to bring my new friend in with me will you? I have full permission from the higher ups and all." Sai said, lying through his teeth.

Nodding once the large man stepped back and allowed the other two entrance. Kaiba followed along behind the other man, not seeing the wicked grin settling upon the mans face.

Walking through a dark hallway in silence, he found himself almost deafened as he stepped through a long silver curtain and into the actual club. His eye widening in amazement at the site. Whoever had done the decor for this place had out done themselves. Granted it was loud and crowded but what club wasn't? But the design it's self was beautiful.

"Come Kaiba-san this way please. I will introduce you to several of my partners at Glass Moon Inc. alright?" Sei said leading him over to a corner of the club underneath what seemed to be a glass room with a fire symbol etched in red. After sitting down and meeting with the other four men, Seto tried once more to calm himself, for some reason he felt very out of place in this club. He knew he could feel eyes on him too, he just couldn't pin down where the feeling was coming from.

At once a server came up and asked what the men would like for drinks, upon finding out they didn't care about age so long as he could pay, Kaiba grinned.

"Do you carry Black Bowmore?(2)" Kaiba asked casually. He would be a bit shocked if they did really. He had his own bottle at home but he rarely drank it. Most places wouldn't touch the stuff because of the price of a bottle, at least not with a good age.

"We do sir." The server said quickly covering her surprise. No one but the owner and his son asked for that.

"Then a double please and make sure it is served in a snifter and warm.(3)" Kaiba said then ignored the poor girl. He tried not to laugh at the stunned faces on the men before him.

"At once sir." The girl said as she hurried off, nodding quickly to Sei as he grinned at her.

"For such a young one you have very expensive taste." Sei said with a laugh. Kaiba simply shrugged and tried to ignore the man.

Once the drinks came back, one Absolut Santo, one Black Hawk, a Blood and Sand, Two Bloody Maria's and his own Double Scotch, the men all leaned back and relaxed. Kaiba for the most part tuned them out, he had done what was required of him and finished the meeting earlier and come for drinks to try and keep his fellow CEO entertained, but he didn't have to like it or join in unless forced.

Sipping his Scotch he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It tasted a bit different from what he usually had at his house, but that was probably because it was a different year.

It didn't take long before he felt his thoughts start to become muddled and a bit sluggish, and the sensation of eyes on him became stronger. Lifting his head up, he noted that it seemed to take a lot more effort than it should, but he did so and opened his eyes. Images coming to him in blurry flashes. He felt like he was going to be sick at any moment.

"Kaiba-san are you alright?" Sei-asked, barley able to hid his smile.

"I am fine." Kaiba growled out, or at least tried t anyways. It came out as more of a croak more than anything else, and he abruptly pitched forward into Sei's waiting arms.

"Come on Kaiba-san there are private rooms in back, you can rest there untill you feel a little bit better." Sei purred. Getting up he stared for the back rooms curtained off from the other club goers, the other four men following close behind the two.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Did Sei go back here?" Jou snarled at the two men standing guard in front of the back rooms.

"He and his friends went back a moment go." Said the man to Jou's left.

"Move! Don't let anyone else back here until I come back out understand?" Jou asked pushing the two men out of his way easily.

"Yes Jou-sama." They said quickly and backed down.

"It never fails to amuse me how quickly you get your own way." Honda said with a smirk.

"Shove it. They are just scared of Daddy dearest, not me." Jou said, sniffing the air for Kaiba's scent. Ah! There towards the back and the far left room. He could smell fear, panic and confusion pouring from the room in waves. Snarling he left Honda where he was, eyes glowing a bright furious golden as he stormed down the hall and to the room. Hearing a small cry that was cut off quickly pushed him over the edge and the door exploded inwards from the impact of his booted foot. Standing in the door way he knew that if he had blood actually running through out his veins it would have frozen solid at the scene before him.

Kaiba was being held down across a dark cherry wood table in the middle of the room, a man on each side holding down his arms, the humans. His shirt ripped down the center, bloody claw marks across his chest from the vampyre standing over him. His pants ripped open at the waist band and slid down to the thighs. The Vampyre standing over him in the process of opening his own pants. The other two Vampyres lay on the bed making out to the sounds of pain and humiliation being released from the brunette.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Jou snarled softly before lunging into the room, all claws, teeth and raw hatred.

Owari

Alright some people say that Spirit, Light, Darkness and such would be the fifth element and all. There are a lot of different things that could be used for it depending on what your reading material is. I personally like the concept of void. I mean come on here. You have your four main elements which create everything in the world right? Well if you go with whole you can't have good without evil, darkness without light and so on and so forth. Then wouldn't it follow you can't have creation without nothing? So this way it balances things out a little bit.

Black Bowmore. Is a brand of scotch. A very expensive one at that. For one bottle depending on the year your looking to pay $4,500. I don't know of many places that would actually sell this stuff in a club, but I figured it would be ok this time, Kaiba can afford it right?

(3) Ok for those that don't know. If you order a brandy, cognac or good singe malt scotch you should always drink it warm and in a proper glass. Served warm it just taste so much better. Unfortunately a lot of people want to serve it cold and in a shot glass. That just makes me wanna cry. (Can you all tell I am a bartender?) So if you didn't know that before now you do.

A.N. Alright I know I left it at a bit of a cliffy and I am sorry about that. But I promise to have the next chapter up soon. So did you all like it? Hate it?

Sorry about being so cruel to Kaiba, trust me when I say that I don't hate him. And that he won't become some simpering fool of a man that freaks out because of what almost happened to him. I like ass hole Kaiba don't you? But next chapter will finally have some good stuff with our beloved puppy and dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Alright so here is chapter number three for everyone. I wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter

^Kalinovskaja: Glad you learned something new in that last chapter. I am sure to have more trivial stuff like that scattered through out the story.

^Nako-Nako: Ok I got to ask, you don't care about what? The fact that I hurt such a pretty dragon or that I refuse to turn him into a simpering weak fool because of it? Been looking at the review and just can't figure it out haha.

^ PennyPigeon: Jou is more than just mad I assure you. ^__^ Just wait a little longer though and you'll get to see something really good.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC as well.

Warnings: Alright from here on out warnings will go up a bit in rating. This chapter will have some blood and violence in it, as well as plenty of naughty language to go around. Plus we get the start of something for our loving dragon and puppy, doesn't that sound nice?

Chapter 3

"I. Will. Kill. You." Jou snarled softly before lunging into the room, all claws, teeth and raw hatred. In less than a second the two humans were out cold on the floor, the two Vampyres on the bed had frozen from the power that poured over them. The third, the same that had been standing in front of Kaiba and undoing his pants, found himself lifted from the floor. A slim, sharp clawed, pale hand wrapping tightly around his throat.

Sei found himself experiencing fear for the first time in years as his pale blue eyes locked onto the enraged golden gaze of the hands owner. He knew of Jou, hell everyone in the Vampyre world knew who he was. Not only was the blond the only son to the head of the Elder Council Vampyers but Domino City was his territory. Well his fathers actually, but Jou was the one who ran it for the most part. He was also a hunter, one of only three in all of Japan, and 15 in the world. He hunted both rogue vampryers as well as human hunters. He was famous for his quick temper and merciless nature when angered. Out of the three localized hunters Jou was the last one you ever wanted to meet.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jou snarled, hands tightening on the others throat, drawing blood with his claws. Honda who was standing in the doorway slammed his hand on the security button next to him. He would not stop his friend personally, but he couldn't let him kill the other man yet either.

"Jou-sama we were just going to have a little bit of fun with him I swear. He would have been healed and had his memories altered." Sei said quickly.

"Shut up you scum." Jou growled, eyes narrowing. Before he could say anymore though he heard a soft moan to his right. Without hesitation Jou threw the quivering man into the wall hard enough to crack the concrete. Sei lay still once he landed. Turning to his right Jou looked down at Kaiba shocked at his appearance.

He was obviously drugged, his blue eyes slightly glazed and half lidded. But there was a cold glittering anger in those depths. An awareness of his surroundings that shouldn't be there. His left check sporting a an already dark forming bruise to mar the pale skin. A small trickle of blood leaving a thin trial down the side of his jaw. His ripped shirt lay hanging limp at his sides, splashes of crimson painted bright patterns across his slender torso. Pants ripped and around his thighs, showing black silk boxers barely held in place by narrow hips.

Reaching forward Jou went to pick him up, but found himself stopped by the weak growl that left Kaiba's mouth.

"Come to finish what they started Mutt?" Kaiba spat hoarsely, showing that he was indeed aware of what was going on, though much to weak to put a stop to any of it himself.

"Do you honestly think so little of me?" Jou asked and reached for him again, this time ignoring the angry response he got. Ignoring the others in the room he turned and headed towards the door with his burden. Seeing Honda he stopped for a moment.

"Take these pieces of filth to the Void room. Tell my father what they were trying to do and to who. Also have someone sent up with something to purge the drug from Kaiba's system. I will be there shortly to help decide what should be done with these… things." Jou said then continued on his way out. Honda wisely said nothing and started to carry out the orders his friend had left him with.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Mutt I don't want to be seen like this." Kaiba said weakly, trying to glare at the blond and failing miserably.

"Kaiba I accept the fact that you hate my guts, but right now I am the only person in this entire establishment that you can trust not to hurt you further. Trust me when I say that your modesty is the last thing you need to worry about, when your bleeding in here. Besides your with me, there is not a soul in this entire club that would dare say something. What happens in this club stays here, everyone knows that." Jou said walking into the crowded main area and headed for the fire room once more, exerting a small amount of Power to open the door with out having to jostle or set Kaiba down. Once inside he gently lay his burden down on a plush queen size bed that was in the room. He would have gone for the couch but he figured this may be more comfortable.

Once the door was closed behind him and the sound from the club died down, Jou noticed something else. The scent of Kaiba's blood was filling the room quickly. He felt his gums beginning to tingle as his fangs reacted to the scent. Jou shook his head trying to get thoughts of feeding from the brunette out of his mind. Now was _**not**_ the time for that.

" I don't trust anyone but myself. That won't change just because you decided to play Hero." Kaiba said, his voice softer than before.

"Whatever makes you feel better you prick. Just tell me what the hell happened downstairs, while I get you cleaned up some." Jou said quickly pulling gauze and disinfectant from the bed side table. He used this whenever he had a donor, might as well use it now to help the prick.

Kaiba protested at first but once he realized Jou was going to do what he wanted anyways he relented. He honestly didn't feel up to fighting the blond right now anyways. His hands on his face and chest felt to good for him to want to complain. As Jou worked Kaiba told him what had happened in a halting voice, feeling himself become weaker as every moment passed.

"So he didn't bite you or anything? No blood passed his lips?" Jou asked as he sat back, finished with bandaging the other up.

"No, he tried to bite my chest once he clawed me, but I kicked him between the legs. Why?" Kaiba asked. Jou seemed to be fixed on that question.

"No reason. So I take it that it was Sei's screaming that I heard before I busted in?" Jou asked trying to hide his relief, if Sei had tasted Kaiba he knew he would have killed the other. Rules or no rules, nothing would have stopped him. Though he was pretty impressed that Kaiba had still been able to fight back at that point.

"Of course it was him, thats the reason why he back handed me. Do you really think I would give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing me cry out? Why am I so tired?" Kaiba asked, his eyes begging to droop.

"Hmm seems like the drug he gave you is finally kicking in properly . I was starting to wonder about when that would happen. You have a nutural tolerance to the herb it would seem. Go ahead and sleep here for now, someone will be up shortly with something to help with effects of the drug you were given tonight. I have to go and take care of those guys for now." Jou said. He needed to get out of this room quickly. Having a weakened Seto Kaiba, that could only offer token resistance and that smelled so strongly of blood was playing hell with him right now. He wouldn't be able to keep from pouncing on the poor boy if he didn't go soon. While he may have wanted the brunette on his bed more than anything else, with Kaiba being drugged the way he was it just didn't seem right to him.

"Why?" Kaiba whispered, eyes falling closed before he even finished the word. Darkness claimed him and he knew nothing else.

"Because your mine Seto Kaiba and I do not share." Jou whispered, leaning down he kissed the other gently, before standing and leaving the room. Now it was time to take care of other matters, he would finish with Kaiba later.

"I hear you ran into some small trouble downstairs tonight. " Jouno said the moment Jou walked into the Void room.

Taking a quick glance around, Jou noticed that the only people in the room where his father, Honda, himself and the three Vampyres from the back room. The two humans were missing from the room completely. The three Vampyres were kneeling on the floor heads down before Jouno and Honda.

"Where are the other two?" Jou asked, feeling anger begin to rise up inside of him once more.

"I altered the memory of the two humans and banished them from this club and all the others as well. You know it is not for us to punish the humans my son." Jouno said.

"So you would just let them go?" Jou growled.

"Do not worry, they have more problems than they can deal with now, I assure you." Jouno said with a grin. Jou smiled wickedly at his fathers tone. That man was worse than Jou could ever be, and damn creative too.

"I see, did Honda tell you what the crime was?" Jou asked.

"I told him everything, including the fact that it was Kaiba they had drugged." Honda said simply.

"Then why haven't they been punished yet?" Jou asked.

"We decide to wait for you. Thought you might want to have some fun and work out that aggression. They hurt the one you had chosen for a mate after all. Just remember not to take it to far. Sei is to well known in the business world right now to kill him. As are his little lackeys I would guess. So have fun but don't get carried away, enjoy your selfs." Jouno said cheerfully as he left the room.

"Your father is a brave brave man Jou." Honda said laughing.

"I guess, so you want to stay and help? Or would you mind bringing something to Kaiba to help counter the drug?" Jou said stepping close to Sei and lifting his head up by grabbing a fistful of pale blond hair. He smiled at the fear he saw in flashing through those eyes.

"Not really, Otogi is here and I would like to spend at least some time with him tonight. Besides if I don't see anything now, then I don't have to lie to your father later, now do I? Don't worry I will get the antidote to your toy." Honda said before he to left the room as well.

"Well looks like it's just you three and me. Why don't I show you the difference between a born Vampyre and turned one. As well as what one does when their mate is threatened." Jou hissed, his eyes glowing gold yet filled with an icy rage that other three felt down to their very core. They would probably have been better off if Jouno had just let his son kill them. Because by the end of the night they all three knew they would be begging for the death they were not allowed to have.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Owari

A.N Alright this one was kind of short I know, but there is a reason for that. I will have Jou finally explain to Kaiba just what he is and the punishment Jou deals will come as a surprise to everyone later in the story. So the next chapter will be much longer, plus have all the wonderful information you have all been waiting for. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter as much as the other alright.


	4. Chapter 4

N. Alright so I wanted to say thanks for everyone that waited and here is chapter four. It was also brought to my attention that my breaks weren't showing up so I will hopefully fix that this time around.

Penny: Just wait ok, I promise that there will plenty of violence later on.

Mkay: Thanks I am glad you enjoyed so far. I will try.

Rubi: Sorry about that I don't have a Beta yet and my last chapter was a bit rushed. So with any luck my next chapter won't have as many spelling or grammar errors in it as chapter three did. But no promises alright. Good to hear someone else likes asshole Kaiba and wimpy Kaiba mixed together though.

Gem: Same thing I said to Rubi, don't have a beta yet so sorry about the spelling and such. I shall try to keep up with that a bit better ok? Glad you liked the story so far though.

Kain: I know it was short, but I hope to make all of the following chapters a bit longer alright..

Nako-nako: There is always a hidden agenda in any story… or at least there should be don't you think? Just wait and see is all I can say right now.

Any volunteers for a beta?

Alright now that that's outta the way, I say onwards to the fic yeah?

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC as well.

Warnings: Alright from here on out warnings will go up a bit in rating. This chapter will have some blood and violence in it, as well as plenty of naughty language to go around. Plus we get the start of something for our loving dragon and puppy, doesn't that sound nice?

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you don't want his memories of tonight wiped out?" Jouno asked his son over an hour later. He and Jou stood next to a still sleeping Kaiba who lay in Jou's bed, both blonds looking down at the sleeping brunette. Honda was here as well just watching from the side lines. Due to the fact that Otogi had some last minute stuff to do before getting here, he had been able to wait in the fire room and keep on eye on the sleeping brunette for a while. He had still been waiting in here when the two blonds' had walked in just a few moments ago.

"No it's alright. I was going to start telling him about some things soon anyways. Conner has that stupid assignment after all, it really was the perfect excuse you know." Jou said, before sitting down on the bed beside Kaiba.

"You can still do that, besides it may be better if he doesn't remember what Sei tried to do to him." Jouno said.

"It's fine I promise. This will makes things both easier and harder on me, but it's alright." Jou said, running the back of his hand down the side of Kaiba's pale cheek. This was the first time Jou could ever remember seeing the beautiful boy so relaxed and unguarded, it was a rare site indeed. One he would treasure for a long time to come.

"Honda leaves us would you? I believe that Otogi, Conner and Murphy are downstairs waiting for you." Jouno said after a few moments of studying his son silently.

Honda was quick to nod his head and slip out of the room. If this turned into an argument then he wanted no part of it thank you very much. Besides if Otogi had finally arrived all the better for him.

"So this is the one you chose then. I am surprised you let Sei and his friend off so lightly then." Jouno said.

"Oh trust me, they didn't get off lightly. You said I couldn't kill them, not that I couldn't ruin them utterly. In a few days they'll come back just begging me to kill them I promise you that. But yes he is the one I chose, but you already knew that though." Jou said not even looking at the other blond.

"Well I have seen him on TV many times sure. Everyone has of course. But never up close like this. He is very beautiful my son." Jouno said.

"Keep your hands to your self you old pervert, I won't share him." Jou growled out turning his head and glaring at his father.

"Oh hush you know I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to answer me one question though." The older blond said seriously .

"Oh and what could that be?" Jou asked, a little curious of what his father could want to ask him right now.

"Is this man really what you need? Can he really be your Kokoro?(1)" Jouno asked softly.

"Yes I do believe him to be my Kokoro. I just have to convince him of that now." Jou said with a grin on his face.

"Your just like your mother you know that, you brat. Fine I will allow this for now I suppose. Just remember that you are more important to me than him or the Throne. If he hurts you I will kill him." Jouno said as he walked out the door to head back to his room and finish his work for the evening.

Jou shook his head as father left him and a sleeping Kaiba alone in the room, and went back to staring at the other boy. Startled to see brilliant blue eyes wide awake and staring at him.

"Do you know that your resistance to the drug Sei gave to you is absolutely amazing. Did you drink what I sent Honda up with earlier?" Jou asked, he didn't even want to know when the other had woken up.

"What is a Kokoro?"Seto asked in a raspy dry voice.

"Answer me first." Jou said firmly.

"No mutt I didn't, I don't trust anyone here right now. I was drugged once already, why would I offer a second chance to someone else in the same night?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Could it be because I sent it up with Honda. You two may not like each other but he won't poison you. For the record your going to feel like total shit in the morning now." Jou said trying to hide his smirk. He almost wished he could be there when the after affects of this drug hit the stubborn bastard in the morning.

"Whatever, just tell me what the fuck is going on here and what you are. No one should be strong enough to pick someone up the way you did. Or move that fast come to think of it." Seto said, started to yell as he sat up quickly, only to hiss as the scratches on his chest opened once more and his head began to spin.

Jou's eyes narrowed and went immediately to the scarlet stained skin and bandages in front of him. Standing up quickly he turned his head away from the brunette and tried to ignore the scent of blood once more. This was so not fair!

"Kaiba, I will explain things in the morning. Right now I think it's better if you leave right now." Jou said quickly and went to take a step away from the brunette. He wasn't expecting the hand that reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards. Tripping as he tried to turn and pull away he fell across Kaiba's lap. His body freezing up as his face come to land less than an inch away from the slow moving drops of crimson leaving trials down pale skin. Someone, somewhere hated him very much didn't they?

Against his will he felt his eyes take on an eerie shade of warm gold, his pupils lengthening into long vertical slits. His fangs extending and indenting his lower lips. At once he clamped both his eyes and mouth shut tightly, trying his best to ignore the feel of Kaiba's body so close, and the intoxicating scent of his blood overwhelming his senses.

"Your not leaving until you tell me what's going on. I am not stupid mutt and I don't like people hiding shit from me." Kaiba said angrily, his puppy was hiding something and he didn't like it one little bit.

"Kaiba it would really be in your best interest to let me go and get the fuck out of here right now. Otherwise your going to make me break my promise to you." Jou whispered raggedly trying not to start panting. He had not fed near enough last night to be able to with stand the temptation before him right now.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know. What's wrong with you mutt?" Kaiba asked, moving his grip to the blonds shoulders.

Suddenly Seto found himself pinned to the bed flat on his back. Both his wrists held tightly to the bed above his head with one of Jou's hands. Above him loomed Jou with the strangest eyes he had ever seen in his life. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, long white fangs that glinted in the dim lighting, barred. Seto was unable to stop the shiver of fear mixed with a little excitement that went down his spine at the site.

"Take a good look Kaiba, this is what you wanted to see right? There nothing is wrong with me that can't be fixed rather quickly. So here is some of your answer I am a monster, good enough for you?" Jou asked, leaning down and running his tongue along one of the bright crimson trails dripping down Kaiba's chest.

Seto gasped lightly, but refused to arch into that hot, wet mouth above him. A low animal like sound left Jou's throat at the taste of Kaiba's blood. He knew right then and there, with just that one little taste. He would never be able to get enough of this mans blood. It could easily become an addiction he would never want to break.

"So you have strange eyes and long teeth. That doesn't make you a monster." Seto said breathlessly. God how long had he wanted the pup to touch him like this? He gasped again as Jou went down a bit further, licking around his navel before traveling upwards once more along another trail.

"Really? What makes you say that hm?" Jou purred as he licked up the last spot of blood he could find on the skin.

"Your something that shouldn't… rather that doesn't exist. But you could never be a monster, not to some one that knows what a real one is." Seto gasped. Never once did it enter his thoughts that he should be fighting this.

"Oh I exist alright, make no mistake about that Kaiba. Now this is your last warning before I do something we will both regret in the morning. Get out and go home while your still safe from me." Jou whispered into Kaiba's ear, using all the will power he had left to stop himself from taking this man right now.

"If I say no?" Seto asked, shivering from the feel of Jou's hot breath against his ear. The blonds warm body pressed tightly to his own.

"You don't want to find that out yet I promise. Please Kaiba, just this once don't fight with me and listen to me when I tell you to get out of here. Come by in the morning if you want, we had plans anyway, if you don't trust me." Jou said, nuzzling softly at the soft, slender neck of the other boy.

"Fine." Seto said softly, watching as those beautiful eyes seemed to fill with relief.

"I will come by in the morning and you had better have some answers for me." Seto said then quickly slipped out from underneath the blond and made his way shakily to the door of the room.(2)

"Kaiba the club is closed so there will only be a few people down there right now alright. Get one of them to take you home tonight, don't worry they won't touch you or hurt you in any way I promise. You can trust them, just don't leave alone tonight." Jou said, as he fell forward and landed face first onto the bed where Seto had been laying.

Seto looked at the blond sprawled face first on the bed and felt the urge to go back and join him, to not listen to what the blond was pleading with him to do. But then he remembered the look in those eyes as they asked him to leave and he changed his mind quickly.

"In thanks for helping me out tonight, I will do as you ask. Good night… Jounoichi " Seto said and slipped out.

Jou was unsure of how long he spent laying in the large bed like that and knew he had to go and feed soon, but didn't feel like getting up. The taste of Kaiba's blood was still warm in his mouth and he wanted to savor that taste as long as he could. He had tasted heaven with just that small amount, everything else would taste bitter to him now.

"Jou-Sama are you alright?" Came a soft and comforting voice as a weight settled next to him on the bed.

"Go away Murphy, I don't want to see anyone right now." Jou said, not bothering to raise his head at all.

"Conner, Honda and Otogi took Kaiba-san home. They sent me up to make sure you were alright. Kaiba-san seemed very agitated about something, not that he really showed it much." Murphy said, as he stroked the blonds head gently.

Slowly Jou lifted his head and turned it to his old friend. His bright green eyes shone with understanding of the blonds problems. Though as soon as he saw the shape his friend was in the they changed quickly to worry.

"Your eyes Jou-sama." Murphy said.

"I know, Kaiba's wound reopened, it was just to much at once. I tasted him, Murph, god he tasted like heaven." Jou moaned as he threw himself onto his back on the bed. Playing with the other mans long silver hair, eyes glazing a bit at the memory.

"That good huh?" Murphy asked with a small laugh.

"You have no idea, his skin was so soft, and he tasted like warm melted chocolate." Jou said unable to keep the desire from coloring his voice and words.

Murphy simply shook his head and held his wrist out over Jous' mouth in a silent offer.

"It may not taste as good as your dear Kaiba-san's, but it will do for now." Murphy said.

"Conner alright with this?" Jou asked

"Already gave me his permission. He thought you may need it, hell he may even join us when he comes back." Murphy said.

Jou nodded as he felt the last of his willpower leave him. He latched onto the wrist, moaning softly as his fangs sank past soft white skin, and into the red heaven below.

Seto sighed as he leaned back against his door. The very same door he had just slammed in the face of his three guard dogs it seemed. Why the hell Honda and Otogi where hanging out with their teacher, at an invite only club after hours he didn't know. Nor did he know why they seemed so eager to do his puppies bidding. It would seem that he now had a few more questions to add to his growing list of strange things to ask the blond about.

Right now all he could think of was getting to his bed and passing out. Tomorrow he would talk to the pup and find his answers, then he would take care of that bastard Sei and his friends. For what they had tried to do to him. After moving upstairs and stripping he fell into his bad, mind flashing memories by him quickly. He fell asleep to the memory of the blonds hot lips on his chest, his long teeth scraping lightly against his skin. His last thought being that vampires didn't really exist… did they?

Owari

Alright so Kokoro means heart/mind/spirit in Japanese.

I just noticed that this door is getting a hell of a lot of use isn't it?

A.N. So what did you all think? Next chapter you will finally get the full explanation about what Jou is and what Kaiba is to play in all this. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Wow this one came pretty quick don't you think? Well this chapter will be longer than the last as you finally get to learn all the little things Jou has been keeping to himself. So enjoy I guess.

Rubi: Sorry about his name, I need to make sure I keep the correct spelling on hand for that I guess. Glad to hear I am not the only one without a beta…. Or rather forgets to use one. Not sure how much longer I can keep Kaiba going like this, he will be needing an attitude adjustment soon actually.

Oh and when I said Kaiba was to be Jou's Kokoro I didn't mean it as an endearment or anything like Koibito. I have different plans for that word*smirks* poor Kaiba

So everyone still taking offers for Beta readers… any takers?

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC as well.

Warnings: Umm, well there is some hinted stud between Conner murph and Jou but nothing to much. Some bad words but that is really it for this chapter. So yeah, nothing to bad really.

Chapter 5

"Look if you don't let me inside in the next minute, I'm going to rip that stupid, smug ass look off of your face." Seto growled the next morning as he tried to glare at the idiot in front of him. He had woken up well enough this morning, granted a bit confused about everything that happened last night. The whole thing with Sei he could cope with no problem. But when he started remembering what had happened before, during and after his talk with the pup, surely his mind was playing tricks on him. Remembering Jou's offer he had decided to go back to the club and confront Jou about what had happened last night. To get some sort of proof that it was all real.

He knew one thing was for sure though, as he stood there trying not to wince in front of the stupid human wall. Jou had not been kidding when he said Kaiba would suffer in the morning. As soon as he had moved to get out of bed, it had felt like someone had decided that now would be an absolutely perfect time to take a dull knife and stab it into the backs of his eyes, and temples. It had only gotten worse as the morning wore on too.

Now here he stood, trying to gain entrance to the stupid club from last night. Blocked by a giant man, who's head looked like a damn deformed chia pet (1), with what had to be by far, the worst headache/hangover he could ever remember having in his 18 short years. This was not how he had planned on spending his day god dammit!

"Sorry no one is allowed in during the day." Mr. Chia Pet said.

Seto tried not to grind his teeth in frustration, it only made the pain flare up that much worse.

"Look you overgrown moron, Jonouchi told me to come back this morning alright. Why else would I be here at this ungodly hour?" Kaiba growled.

"Yo Lev, let him in." Came another voice, interrupting the big man before he could say anything else.

"Professor Conner?" Kaiba asked, turning to look at his teacher. Well ok, so then, that now made another part of last night seem to be true. He remembered being taken home by Conner, Honda and Otogi last night, after Jou had asked him to leave. He still needed to figure out why Conner was so close to them.

"Morning Mister Kaiba, you don't look like your feeling to good." Conner said as he walked past the human Chia pet and into the now open door, Seto following quickly behind him.

"Whatever, just show me where the mutt is so I can talk to him." Kaiba growled. No matter how he may be feeling right now, he'd be damned if he let anyone else know how bad it was. He refused to be that weak.

Conner only laughed at him and went behind one of the bars and grabbed several bottles that where hidden from view. After mixing several things together, he held a glass out to Kaiba a grin on his lips.

"Drink this, it will help the headache. Don't worry no drugs this time. Jou-sama would kill us." Conner said, waiting for the reaction from the brunette. That was one nasty concoction he was about to take.

"Sama?" Kaiba asked in confusion, while hesitating to take the drink. Sniffing it once he made a face then just downed it all in one go. Coughing slightly at the burn in left in his throat. He had no clue what he had just swallowed, but he could swear that it had just taken several layers of skin off him.

"Strong huh? It works though and that's all that matters. Sei gave you a fairly strong drug last night. I am amazed you made it so long without something to take care of the side effects. Bravo Kaiba." Conner said, ignoring the brunettes question. Jou would tell him everything soon anyways, so it didn't matter if he slipped now.

"Enough chit chat! Where is the stupid dog? He promised me answers today." Kaiba growled, already he could feel the tension leaving him as the pain became more bearable.

"Oh calm down, he's is probably still asleep. He and Murphy were out cold when I left them this morning. Follow me and we shall go see if we can wake them up." Conner said, turning away and heading for the stairway across the room and leading up to the fire room. Kaiba was surprised at how much bigger the place seemed now that it was empty.

"Wait. Did you say asleep? With a guy? You left them? What the hell is…" Seto asked once more confused about what seemed to be going on.

"You'll see, save your questions for the blond." Conner said trying to hide his snicker. He knew exactly what scene they would walk in on, this should be good for a laugh or two. If Jou didn't kill him for it first.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something beyond that went beyond rude to his annoying teacher only to have his words stick in his throat as the door opened and he got a good look at what was inside.

His blue eyes traced eagerly over the lightly tanned skin on display before him. Jou lay stretched out, face down on the bed, covered only by the thin blanket draped over his hips. His arms raised up above his head and around the pillow, causing his slender muscles to flex, and glow softly in the dim reddish light, cast from the single bulb in the room. Seto felt his mouth go dry as his memory reminded him of what it felt like to have that body pressing down into him last night.

His eyes narrowed though as they took in the site of a green eyed, silver haired man gently stroking a pale hand down the sleeping blonds' back. He felt anger rush through his body, burning away his rational thought even further as he watched Conner move over to the bed. Leaning down he braced a hand next to the sleeping boy, then reaching over him, kissed the green eyed man deeply.

"Conner? Your back pretty fast, what was all the commotion about outside?" Jou asked in a sleepy voice as he felt the bed move. Murphy tried not to laugh as he took in the furious expression on the face of the brunette still standing at the door.

"It seems, Mister Kaiba was outside demanding to see you. You should really get up and go talk to him." Conner said smiling down at the blond before giving Murphy another quick kiss then pulling back. He wanted to make sure he was well out of the way when his friend realized just who else was in the room with them right then.

"But I am still sleepy, just because I can go out during the day doesn't mean I like it." Jou whined, refusing to open his eyes and get up. It hadn't yet occurred to him that if Kaiba was outside before then it meant that he was inside now.

"Jou-sama, I do think you have some one wanting to speak with you." Murphy said, before he suddenly kicked the blond onto the floor. Landing with a loud thump, Jou raised his head to yell at his friend, only to find himself at a loss when he saw a furious Kaiba standing there looking at him.

"Uh.. morning Kaiba." Jou said and quickly got to his feet, grateful for the fact that he still had pants on. Granted sex did happen on occasion between the three Vampyres, last night had not been one of those times. There would be no way to explain that to the brunette standing there, if that had happened.

"Now I know why Conner seems to favor you and Honda so much. Is your little side kick here to? Or did I just miss him?" Kaiba asked harshly, before turning on his heels to leave.

"Kaiba shut up and get the hell back in here. Don't jump to so many conclusions alright? First off Honda is happy with Otogi so he wouldn't be here. Second nothing happened, and third even if it did why the hell would you even care?" Jou asked tiredly sitting back down on the bed. He would not go chasing after the brunette right now, it was just to early for that shit.

"I think we should leave this in your hands now Jou-sama. We shall be in the wind room if you need us." Murphy chuckled as the two older men left the room quickly. Kaiba glared at the two as they left, not sure if he really wanted answers anymore. The site of Jou with those two… god he could still feel his heart being ripped into shreds.

"Will you come in here and sit down? I don't feel like talking to your back." Jou said, walking over to a closet built into the wall and grabbing a clean T-shirt to throw on. He would grab a shower and stuff later, if he left Kaiba now, the fool would most likely take off, and he would never be able to explain anything at all to him. Granted it would nice to be able to put some of this off a teensy bit longer, he knew it wouldn't help him in the long run.

Kaiba slowly came back in, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the red couch, as far from the bed as he could get. Jou tried not to smile at the brunettes actions.

"So what do you want to know first?" Jou asked walking over to sprawl out at the other end of the couch, giving the brunette some space. He seemed to need it.

"Everything." Seto said.

"Everything? Demanding aren't you? How about we start with something a little easier to take right now and go from there. So go ahead and pick something." Jou said, trying to get comfortable around the other. After last night all he could think about was jumping the poor boy.

"Well first off, what did Sei give me last night?" Seto asked, deciding to go with something simple for the start.

"It's called Ildae, it is a very strong herb. It's mostly used as a pain killer for someone that has been severely wounded. But sometimes there are people who mix it incorrectly and it becomes a different drug altogether. If mixed with alcohol it becomes stronger, and instead of taking away pain, it saps a person of their strength, sometimes even affecting what they see. The worst side affect is the headaches that come after it in the morning. I take it Conner gave you something for that?" Jou asked.

"I have never heard of Ildae before. Yes he did." Kaiba said sounding as if he didn't believe the blond.

"Most haven't heard of it Kaiba, so I am not surprised. So next question." Jou said, glad that Conner had helped out the blue eyed teen. No one deserved that kind pain, well ok, so there were some that did. But Kaiba was not one of them.

"Why did you help me?" Kaiba asked.

"Well there are a number of reasons for that one to be honest. I didn't want you to be hurt like that, is one of them. No one should have something like that taken from them by force. Besides this is a privately owned club, that shit doesn't fly here for any reason. The server that gave you the drink has been taken care of as well." Jou said, not sure how to answer that question, without telling Kaiba more than he would want to hear.

"Mutt, I can tell your hiding stuff from me. Just tell me everything. Who owns the club? Why did you really save me? What the hell are you? And why does everyone keep calling you sama?" Kaiba growled out. It wasn't like him to have to play nice to get answers, he saw no reason to start now, even if it was his puppy that he was trying to get information from.

"Fine fine, your such a dick you know that?" Jou growled, he wasn't trying to be evasive with the other boy really. After all he had promised to tell the other everything today. But dammit, when your raised to keep secrets it was damn hard to break that training.

"My father owns this clubs and several more through out various areas of Japan, as of right now. I told you I saved you from Sei because I didn't want you hurt, it doesn't, and shouldn't, matter if I had another reason or not. You figured out what I was last night and you know it. Your not stupid Kaiba so I know you put it all together. You may not believe it, but I really am a Vampyre. Everyone calls me Jou-sama because of my status. Believe it or not I am from a well off family, royalty you could say, and I am next in line to take over the… throne I guess you could call it. Simple as that." Jou said, trying not to laugh at the faces Kaiba was making.

"Vampyres are not real. Stopping being a fool and tell me the truth." Kaiba snarled standing up.

"You bastard, when have I ever lied to you? Tell me just one time. Can't think of one can you? I really am a Vampyre, or did you forget the fact that I tossed Sei clear across a room or was licking the blood from you last night? Do want to see more? " Jou asked standing as well, wanting to be on even ground as the blue eyed boy.

"Prove it to me." Kaiab barely got the words out of his mouth before he found himself pinned to a wall across the room. He hung a foot above the ground, Jou's hands gripping his shoulders tightly as they lifted him. His eyes had slit pupils like last night, and his fangs flashed once more.

"Do you need any more proof you ass?" Jou snarled before releasing the other boy, and calming himself. Walking back over to the couch he sat down once more, his golden eyes resting on the still shocked CEO against the wall.

"That will do fine." Kaiba said shakily as he edged back towards the couch before sitting down far away from the blond.

"You know, I won't bite you Kaiba… not unless you ask me to." Jou smirked.

"W-what?!" Kaiba yelped, head swinging around so fast Jou thought he might get whiplash from the move. His blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Your acting like I am going to hurt you. Trust me if I was going to do so, I would have done it last night, when I wouldn't have had to fight you. Now just calm down already will you?" Jou said. If he was honest he was rather enjoying the fact that he was throwing Seto off his game so much.

"You just told me your a Vampyre, no I won't calm down. I thought I had just dreamed last night. Thought maybe it was a side effect of the stupid drugs." Kaiba snapped.

"That's the Kaiba I know. Now I know you have more questions so go ahead with them. It's not everyday someone gets an interview like this." Jou said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me all this? One would think this would be talked about as little as possible." Kaiba said.

"Normally you would be right about that. Our society is kept very secret for the most part. The only humans that know of us are donors or mates, occasionally we include people we trust or that we wish to turn. If you where anyone else you would have had your memories from last night completely erased. Not to mention who I am allows me to get my way more than some of the others. The reason I am telling you this is because you need to know… and I want you to know." Jou said simply, he would only answer the actual questions Kaiba asked. He saw no reason to answer anything that hadn't been directly asked yet. Those answers could wait until later to make themselves known.

"Why would I need to know?"

"I don't like that question. Pick another and we will get back to it when you have a better understanding of some other things first."

"Very well then, what did that other man last night call me? It was Ko something right?" Kaiba asked.

"That man was my father and Kokoro is the word that your looking for. A Kokoro is the single most important, most cherished thing a Trueborn Vampyre can ever have. They become everything to the one they finally bond with." Jou said softly.

"Bond with? Thing? You speak as if I am going to be some ones property. There is no way in hell!" Kaiba hissed, blue eyes flashing angrily. Like hell some freak was going to own him.

"Your not understanding… it's hard to explain. When a Trueborn Vampyre reaches a certain age, usually around 200-300 years old, he or she, is unable to control their own power anymore. So a Kokoro is needed to help them… basically put a stopper in the source, you could say. The Kokoro will become everything to their bonded. There will be no room for anyone or anything else in a bonded Vampyres heart. We love, cherish, protect and desire no other after the bonding. The only thing we will be able to do with another is feed, nothing more. We won't want to. Granted some do get treated like an object but that is unavoidable at times." Jou said trying his best to explain. He knew he could explain it better if he just told Kaiba that he was supposed to be his Kokoro, but he thought it may prove to be just a little to much for the other boy to take in. Though he was taking the news amazingly well so far, much better than he thought he would actually.

"So that's why you said I needed to know huh? This why you wanted to do our projects on Vampyres? Do I get any choice in the matter?" Kaiba asked. All of this seemed like a dream to him right now. He knew it was happening, he trusted the blond not to lie to him. But to find out that Vampyres were real, that Jou was wealthy in his own right, and now that he Seto Kaiba was supposed to become a piece of property was just to much.

"Can't get anything by you can I? Yes, you can refuse if you want to. After all these kinds of bond cannot be forced onto another. Both parties must go into it willingly and with no doubts in their mind. But it will result in the death of the one that you refuse. A Trueborn Vampyre can not control their power alone, it will destroy them from the inside out. Slowly eating away at their sanity and their body. As a Kokoro you have the power to stop that from happening. But if you do decide to refuse, nothing shall befall you. You would be perfectly safe, though you would have to live with the fact that you let someone else die." Jou said, struggling not to let his mind wander down that road right now. He really didn't want to think of what would happen, should Kaiba decide to refuse him when the time came.

"Trueborns? Tell me about them." Kaiba said, not wanting to hear anything more about Kokoros right now. He could live with the death of another on his soul, it wouldn't be the first time either. The only one he would even consider becoming a Kokoro for would be the puppy before him.

"Trueborns are just that. They are Vampyres that have been born. But there is a catch to that. The only way one can be born a Vampyre is to have at least one Trueborn parent. Humans that have been turned, are always barren or sterile, but can still give birth to the raw power that a Trueborn holds. My father and mother were both Trueborns, so I am more powerful than most. Honda is also a Trueborn, from his mothers side, though his father was originally a human. Otogi is still human but I don't know for how much longer. Honda wishes to turn him soon.

"Murphy is also a Trueborn, though slighty older than myself, his mate Conner was a human. He was turned about 60 years ago in order to stay with Murphy. " Jou said.

"How old are you? Are there different rules you have to live by?" Kaiba asked, despite himself he was curious about this. He had always prided himself on knowing so much, now he had a rare chance to learn things very few people would ever even know existed it would seem.

"I am just shy of under 200 years old actually. One of the spiffy things about being Trueborn is you can stop the aging process whenever you like. I will forever look like an 18 year old, Murphy is 229 yrs old, Honda is the same age as me. Rules? The rules are pretty much the same. Trueborns are like the nobility, I suppose, but we all follow the same basic rules. No turning a human without permission, from both the elder council and the human in question. Unless a life or death situation. No killing a human during feeding unless in self defense. Try not to feed from those unwilling. No spilling secrets to non-vampyres unless they are donors or to be turned. Like I said you get special treatment though, so I can tell you. But those are pretty much the basics." Jou said.

"What about Sei? What he was trying to do to me was breaking the rules right?" Kaiba asked as he remembered what the man had been about to do.

"He wasn't trying to kill you so he got off lighter than I would have liked. But trust me when I say that drugging someone and trying to drink from them, not to mention what else he was going to do, is a high offense. He got suitably punished by my own hand. Give him a call next time your in your office, it should be good for a laugh if your having a bad day. He also is a Trueborn, but that fact didn't help him in anyway. Trueborn or turned we all have to live by the same rules. It is the only way to stay safe in this world and not be hunted down because people fear us. Vampyres really aren't the monsters that people make us out to be. Were actually, really very sweet once you get to know us." Jou said grinning at the other.

"I never thought of Vampyres as monsters, I vaguely remember telling you that last night too. Besides I remember something I read a long time ago, about Vampyres being kind of…" Kaiba said dryly, not believing he was about to repeat the words he had read so long ago to an actual vampyre.

"What?" Jou asked curiously.

_"Gayer than gay, and while scientist tell us that 10% of them are ok with this. The other 90% are going to struggle with their insecurity about their lack of heterosexuality. They need to show off and compensate for the opposite sex by turning into bats and sucking peoples blood. Which will just make it seem like their trying to damn hard and wondering who exactly they are trying to convince. Vampires also have numerous weakness…" Kaiba said in an odd voice. (2)_

Jou couldn't help it and he burst out laughing at Kaiba's words, interrupting the others words.

"Where in the hell did you hear that?" Jou gasped, holding his sides.

"Mokuba brought home a book called "The Zen of Zombie" it was a small paragraph in there. After all the corny vampire movies you see. It kind of seemed to fit to me." Kaiba said with a small smile on his face.

"Wow, that hurts the sides." Jou gasped trying to calm himself down.

"So you mean to say that it's wrong?" Kaiba asked arching a brow.

"Do I look like I am confused about my sexuality? Do you see me turning into a bat? Listen Kaiba, yes we drink blood, yes a good amount of current vampyres are bisexual at least, and very very active but we aren't that bad. Our power is to control various elements, fire, water, wind and earth. Some of us can erase memories or take over minds, hell some of us can move stuff with our minds. But I don't think I have ever met someone that can shape shift into any animal. Plus our weakness aren't all that great really." Jou said finally regaining control of himself.

"Such as?" Kaiba asked.

"Such a nosy little bastard you are tonight. We can be killed by having your heads separated from us or a spike through the heart. Everything else is just annoying. Trueborns can walk in the light, it is annoying yes, but very doable. Turned Vampyres have charms that they can wear to protect them. Running water doesn't bother us, and holy water feels like being dunked in hot water. Crosses only work if they have been blessed inside a church. So really, not a whole lot of weaknesses wouldn't you say." Jou asked.

"Someone should really correct the damn books" Kaiba muttered to himself.

"But they won't. Now have I answered most of your questions?" Jou asked standing up.

"For now. I have more, but I need time to think through what you have already told me. I know there is more stuff that your hiding from me than what you actually told me today, but it can wait a little while I suppose." Kaiba said standing as well.

"You know I think this is probably the longest conversation we have ever had without a fight Kaiba. I rather enjoyed it. We should really try it more often don't you think?" Jou asked.

Seto looked at the blond for a moment, debating on what he should do about this. His head told him to just get the hell out of there and not look back. The very last thing he needed right now was this shit going on in his life, he had enough on his plate already thank you very much.. All this Kokoro shit was going to become a major problem very soon and he knew it. Some part of him could just seem to feel the trouble heading his way if he didn't back out now.

But another small, almost hidden, part of him told him to stay. To learn every thing he could about the beautiful blond he cared so much for. Maybe this would finally be his chance to get closer to the other boy. Granted things had changed, but maybe that change was better than he had thought it would be.

"Maybe we could try it over breakfast?" Kaiba said deciding to go ahead and take a chance. After all you could only be rejected once really. Plus if last night was anything to go by, then Jou wouldn't be all that adverse to becoming closer him either.

"That would be very nice." Jou said, grabbing Kaiba's hand and dragging him out the door, before he could let himself thing about his actions.

Owari

1 If you don't know what a chia pet is then shame on you. Go look it up.

2 This is a real book and it is awesome. "The Zen of Zombie: Better living through the Undead" is what it's called and can be found at any local bookstore in the manga section. If you want a good laugh and new outlook on life go check it out. Not for the faint of heart though, you need a good sense of humor as well to enjoy this book.

A.N. Ok so there you go. Was that one long enough for everyone? Anyways if anyone is confused on something then go ahead and ask I will try to clarify for you. There will be other things explained through the story as I go though. Kaiba really didn't ask everything he wanted so there will be more, trust me. So anyways R&R people let me know how I did alright?


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Alright so I started a new job meaning the only days I have free to write and post are going to be the weekends if that. I work between 40-52 hours a week so lets all say good bye to free time. I will try to get stuff up sooner but no promises. So anyway here is chapter 6 for everyone, and thanks to the few that reviewed the last chapter.

Rubi: I am an avid reader on vampyres and such, so I have more than a fair share of books and such on them. You'll notice that a lot of books contradict themselves. The whole thing about their weaknesses are used from said books. Now about the whole trueborn power deal is a mix of stuff I created and material I have read. So I would say about 70 percent is from my books, the other 30 is made up. But hey it works for the story right?

So everyone still taking offers for Beta readers… any takers?

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: No real warnings for this chapter actually. Just some OOC for Jou and Kaiba of course and maybe some bad words.

Once making their way downstairs, both where surprised to see Conner and Murphy sitting at the closed bar with Honda and Otogi.

"I thought you guys would be in the Wind room for the morning. When did these two get here?" Jou asked as he took a seat at the bar with the others, Kaiba hanging back a bit not sure if he wanted to get any closer to the other four men or not. They weren't exactly friends of his or anything.

It wasn't so much the fact of knowing that they where all Vampyres that bothered him. Well with the apparent exception being Otogi it seemed, it was more along the lines that he would have to play nice in order to avoid any fights with Jou during their truce. The blond cared for his friends to much and he had no desire to break the fragile truce they had just declared only moments earlier.

"We got here just a few minutes after Conner and Murphy came down from your room. We where going to head up to wake you, but they said you had company and were not to be disturbed." Otogi said staring hard at Kaiba.

Kaiba found himself glaring back at the dark haired dice master. Nice or not, he would not back down if someone else wanted to be an ass.

"Morning Kaiba, how are you feeling? I take it Jou explained things to you this morning?" Honda asked softly. He didn't agree with Jou's choice in the least, but he would respect it and make an effort to be civil. If Jou wanted the human as his own who was he to say no and make waves?

"Some of it, I am still not clear on a few things, but I know enough for now." Kaiba said in a guarded voice.

"Dammit guys will you all just try to be nice? I mean I know everyone is trying but seriously, what's with all the hostility I am feeling?" Jou asked glaring at three dark haired teenagers.

"I don't play nice with others. You know this about me already. Now are we going to grab breakfast or am I leaving by myself?" Kaiba asked turning and locking his brilliant blue eyes on the warm golden ones.

Jou was once more caught in that gaze and found himself not wanting to deny the brunette anything he asked for. Ignoring the others and whatever it was they were saying, Jou felt himself smile at Kaiba.

"Why don't you head home and give me about an hour or so to grab a shower and get dressed. I will meet you there and we can go somewhere, does that sound alright with you?" Jou asked softly.

"It's is fine. Be at my place in two hours, do not be late." Kaiba said and quickly made is way out of the empty night club.

Once the door slammed closed behind him the others began laughing at the blond.

"We so don't envy the work your going to have to put into him. I give you a week before your accepting you fathers other options." Murphy said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut it you ass! If I remember correctly it was you that chased after a human that tried to kill you 3 times before he gave in. At least mine didn't try to stake me through the heart when he found out what I am. He actually invited me to breakfast." Jou said pouting at the teasing he was going to be receiving for the next few days now.

"Hey in my defense I have apologized more than once for that. Besides you do realize that a human just invited you to breakfast. He does realize what you eat right?" Conner said cutting in. He hated being reminded of the things he had done when first meeting Murphy and Jou a little over 40 years ago.

"And quite nicely I might add." Murphy said with a wicked grin.

"I didn't need to hear that from you." Honda said laying his head down on the bar and grimacing at the mental image he got.

"Oh you shut up to. Otogi almost set you on fire when you told him. If you ask me I got the best end of this deal. No attacks from Kaiba, a truce and breakfast. You can't beat that now can you? And you all know we can eat a little real food if we want, but if he wants to offer more than that I sure won't turn it down." Jou said with a only a slightly leering grin on his face..

The other four just sulked at his words, causing Jou to laugh as he turned and headed back upstairs.

"Now if you all don't mind I have a date to keep. Wish me luck everyone alright." Jou said. He needed to get ready to go, after all he didn't want to make Kaiba wait now did he? Whistling to himself happily he wondered what he should wear, perhaps something that would make the brunette run for a cold shower maybe?

Owari

A.N. Ok so yeah that was more filler than anything right? So sorry about that I am already starting chapter 7 for you all and you will see why this one was so short.

Chapter 7 preview

"Do you have any idea how delicious you taste Kaiba?" Jou whispered into Kaibas ear in a silky voice. His body pressed tightly to the one beneath him. He felt himself losing control of his will power, but he couldn't bring himself to actually care right now.

"Nhg… what are you doing to me?" Kaiba gasped out. His whole body felt as if it was burning up from the inside out and it felt wonderful.

"A side effect nothing more." Jou gasped, his body tightening when Kaiba dug his nails into Jou's back.

A.N. Not much but you will get the rest later. Next chapter will be very very long thus the short little bit that was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed and I will have the next chapter up as soon as it is done.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Alright everyone just like I promised here is the next chapter for you. Glad you all liked the little preview I gave. Oh and thanks to those that reviewed for me.

So everyone still taking offers for Beta readers… any takers?

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be the start of some real boy on boy loving, and it will be awesome. There will be some naughty words and maybe even some blood before the end of this chapter so enjoy it. If any of this bothers you then please look away or go away. Oh and major Kaiba OOC, don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 7

Jou sighed as he waited at the front door of the rather large mansion before him. He was about fifteen minutes early but he hadn't thought Kaiba would have a problem with that. He had been wrong apparently as no one had answered the door yet and he was getting rather sick of waiting out side in the sun. Like he had told Conner and Murphy earlier that very morning, just because he could go out in broad daylight, did not mean he liked to actually do it. Deciding to try the door bell once more, he was a little surprised to see Mokuba answer the door quickly.

Jou?! What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked in shock, staring up at the blond in front of him. Not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

"Your brother invited me over actually. We have a project to work on together for the next few weeks. So I may be over some during that time, if that's alright Mokuba." Jou said with a grin walking in as Mokuba stepped back to invite him inside the house.

"But you two hate each other… are you sure that's a good idea?" Mokuba asked.

"Well currently we have a little truce in place, so everything should be fine. Besides your brother is all bark and no bite. You of all people should know that by now Mokuba, right?" Jou asked, grinning.

"I heard that Mutt. My bite is just fine thank you very much." Kiaba said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Maybe, but mine is so much better." Jou said with a smirk as he looked up to where Kaiba was standing on the landing at the top of the stairs.

Jou tried not to gasp at the sight that was presented to him. The sight of Kaiba standing tall at the top of the stairs. Dark chocolaty brown hair still wet from a shower he had obviously just gotten out of. Darker strands clinging firmly to his forehead and neck. The normally pale soft of Kaiba's face was now slightly flushed pink from the heat of the shower. A dark blue silk button up shirt that hung open, showing the white bandages underneath, clung slightly to his torso. Darker in a few spots that were apparently still damp. Snug black jeans molded to his hips and legs while his feet were left barefoot for the time being. He looked like he had been a little rushed when getting ready, but Jou was not one to complain about the sight he was being allowed to witness right now.

Kaiba was flushing from more than the heat of the shower he just left at the sight of the puppy in his house. Soft leather boots tucked under tight fitting and shredded black jeans. Pale skin flashing as Jou moved in anyway. A plain black short sleeve t-shirt hugging his torso, with a blood red long sleeve shirt underneath being the only color added to the outfit. The dark colors making his skin seem paler and eyes brighter in the soft lighting of the foyer. The choice in clothing a definite change from what he was used to seeing his puppy in. Though it was not a change he minded in the least.

"Big Brother your hurt!" Mokuba cried interrupting the two boys from their studying of the other. Kaiba cursed but was unable to hide the bandages from his little brother now that he had seen them. He hadn't wanted Mokuba to know that he was injured or make him worry so he had said nothing that morning and fixed his own bandages. Seemed pretty damn pointless now though.

He quickly braced himself as Mokuba flew into him. Wincing slightly as small arms wrapped tightly around his sides, and placing unwanted pressure to his damaged body.

"You know Mokuba, could you maybe not hold on quite so hard right now." Kaiba said in a tight voice. He just knew that the wounds had reopened after that hug. Though they may not be very deep, just surface scratches really, they were wide and ragged. Causing them to bleed fairly easily when the scabbing tore off so easily.

"But Seto why didn't you say anything to me? What happened?" Mokuba cried.

" I didn't want you to worry about anything. Calm down I will be fine, I promise, their just scratches really. I have stuff to do today alright, so why don't you go over to Yugi's for a while alright. I already called him and he said your more than welcome over today." Kaiba said prying his little brother off of him. Any other day and he would never have suggested an idea like that. But he would rather not chance Mokuba over hearing anything that Jou and himself spoke of today.

"But big brother…"

"No arguing Mokuba, I have work to do with the blond over there. Now go get ready and I will inform the driver of where you want to go." Kaiba said softly as he looked down into the big gray eyes of his little brother.

"Alright." Mokuba said a bit reluctantly but ran off anyways.

"He was just worried about you Kaiba and wanted to spend some time with you. Why don't we postpone today and you can spend sometime with him. I don't mind really." Jou said, though inside he was kicking himself for offering to give up some alone time with the brunette. But family was important, he understood that all to well.

"It's fine Jounouchi-san, we have plans for tomorrow so I have some free time today." Kaiba said.

"Alright but we need some rules real quick. Don't call me Jounouchi-san, it sounds to damn formal. Just call me Jou like everyone else alright." Jou said trying not to jump for joy.

"Very well. Anything else?" Kaiba asked

"I'll keep you updated. Now where do you want me?" Jou asked, cocking his head to the side to look up at the brunette who still hadn't made his way downstairs yet.

"Take your shoes off and head to the living room. It's there off to your left. I will join you in a moment, I need to notify the driver to take Mokuba to Mouto's place." Kaiba said almost telling the blond where he really wanted him but managing to catch himself in time.

Jou sighed and made his way to the living room. He was excited to be spending time alone with Kaiba but he wondered if it would have been better to have one of the others come as well. At least with a chaperon here he wouldn't have been so tempted to jump the damp blue eyed man… maybe.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Kabia said as he walked into the room a few moments later.

Jou could feel the disappointment that ran through him when he saw that Kaiba was fully clothed and presentable now. He knew that sight had been to good to last long.

"It's fine. So you promised me breakfast." Jou said

"Does your kind even eat food?" Kaiba asked walking past the blond to sit on the plush bronze leather couch.

"If we want to, we don't have to though." Jou answered, before an all to familiar scent hit him once more. Kaiba was bleeding again. Taking a few steps back, Jou tried to calm himself. How was he ever going to get anything done at this rate.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked looking at the blond in confusion. A moment ago he had been relaxed and comfortable in the brunettes presence. Now he was tense and trembling slightly, eyes sliding half closed and locking on him.

"Your bleeding." Jou said stiffly.

"It affects you that much?" Kaiba asked not moving from his spot. He was curious to see how far the Vampyre could be pushed.

"Not usually, but your blood is…" Jou cut himself off and shook his head.

"My blood is what?" Kaiba asked. It was interesting to watch the play of emotions crossing the blonds face at the moment.

"Dammit Kaiba stop this. I promised not to hurt you, but if you continue to push me this way I wont be able to keep that promise. Now get the hell out of here and get that fixed up." Jou growled, his jaw clenching shut when he felt his fangs beginning to extend.

"You won't hurt me, promise or no promise. You said you would answer my questions right? So if your not usually this tempted then what is it about my blood that you like so much. After all it's not like you had much of a taste last night." Kaiba said, believing his words completely. The blond would never hurt him, he didn't know what it was that made him so sure of the fact. But he wouldn't question it. Torment? Probably, but he would never actually hurt the brunette.

At those words Jou decided it was high time that Kaiba got a taste of the danger he was in. Moving quickly he straddled the brunette sitting on the couch before the other had even realized he had moved. Hands reaching up to tangle in silky chestnut locks and tilting the others head back. Burning golden eyes meeting only mildly surprised blue ones.

"I warned you to go. Whatever happens now just remember that it's your fault." Jou said before leaning down and capturing Kaiba's lips with his own. Delighting in the feel of those soft, slightly chapped lips against his own.

Kaiba moaned low in the back of his throat. When he had pushed the blond he hadn't been expecting this to happen, but he wouldn't dare complain about it either. Slowly he allowed his hands to trial up the others back, wrapping his arms around the other to pull him closer.

Jou could feel his head spin as Kaiba returned the kiss, maybe he wouldn't have to work so hard to get the brunette after all.

Pulling back Jou allowed his lips to slide slowly down the brunettes neck licking the soft pale skin he found there. He could sense the blood pulsing under that delicate skin, yet forced himself to move further down. He didn't want to make any new wounds on Kaiba… at least not yet.

"You wanted to know why your blood makes me react like this? It's because you taste like power. Blood is life to us, and everyone has a different taste. Some people taste bad like those who have committed terrible sins, some taste like innocence and some taste like power, like you. Everyone of us has a unique taste and prefer one thing over another. You are a heady mix of power and purity. So sweet, like nothing else I have ever had. Your addictive Kaiba." Jou whispered, using his sharp nails to shred the bandages to ribbons. Eyes settling upon the crimson that was smeared across a pale chest. Hunger darkening them to a color Kaiba had never seen before, even last night.

"So I am like a drug?" Kaiba asked in a harsh voice. The things Jou was making him feel was making his head spin with pleasure.

"Yes, that is exactly what you are. A drug, the strongest I have ever come across." Jou growled, lowering his mouth to the blood before him. Dragging his tongue through the sweetest substance he had ever tasted, allowing his fangs to drag lightly across a nipple as well.

"Ah..!" Kaiba moaned, back arching at the feel of the hot mouth on his skin. He had never thought he could feel like this, and something told him that things should not be this intense, between them.

"Do you have any idea how delicious you taste Kaiba?" Jou whispered against Kaiba's skin in a silky voice. His body pressed tightly to the one beneath him. He felt himself losing control of his will power, but he couldn't bring himself to actually care right now.

"Nhg… what are you doing to me?" Kaiba gasped out. His whole body felt as if it was burning up from the inside out and it felt wonderful.

"It's a side effect nothing more." Jou gasped, his body tightening when Kaiba dug his nails into Jou's back.

"Side effect?" Kaiba panted.

"There is a clear fluid that coats my fangs. It makes you feel a rush of sexual attraction. So no matter how painful a bite is all you will feel is the most concentrated waves of ecstasy. The deeper the bite, the stronger the feelings." Jou gasped, lapping up a bit more of the dark blood.

Kaiba whimpered softly for a moment before catching his breath, and looked down at the blond head at his chest.

"But you didn't bite me." Kaiba said.

"Your right I didn't." Jou said with a smirk and dragged his fangs lightly across the skin once more, this time only slightly harder.

Kaiba reacted almost violently, hands gripping the blond hair tightly, hips thrusting up desperate for any type of friction. Pale skin flushing pink as arousal flooded him again.

"Do you get it now? All I have to do is touch you with them. If I was to actually bite you…" Jou shivered at the thought of the reaction he could get from the normally icy brunette. Kaiba could only pant, as he stared at the blond with glazed eyes.

"Now I think we should stop before your brother comes back down. Go and clean yourself up and redo the bandages yourself. I only have so much will power Kaiba and there is not much left." Jou whispered, sliding out of the others lap and to the floor, taking a few moments to calm himself.

Kaiba, for the second time in two days did as the blond asked without argument.

Owari

A.N. Ok so what did everyone think? Can we all tell who is going to be the Seme in the relationship?


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Here is chapter 8 everyone, it will be short. Enjoy.

So everyone still taking offers for Beta readers… any takers?

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be the start of some real boy on boy loving, and it will be awesome. There will be some naughty words and maybe even some blood before the end of this chapter so enjoy it. If any of this bothers you then please look away or go away. Oh and major Kaiba OOC, don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 8

Jou sighed as he walked into class Monday morning and took his seat. This was the first day in a long time that he could remember being on time to class much less early. But after the day he had spent at Kaiba's house on Saturday, he was just so eager to see the other man. Even if it meant getting up on time, facing the annoyance that was known as the sun. Dealing with the teasing jibes he got from Conner and Murphy before he had left Void, and sit in a loud classroom with the others who got here early.

The real thing that annoyed him though, was the fact that Kaiba wasn't even here yet.

"Hey Jou your early today, what's the occasion?" Yugi asked sitting next to his friend.

"Nothing really. Just felt like getting an early start on stuff today is all." Jou said smiling over at his smaller friend. Sometimes it hurt to lie to his friend. But he didn't know how Yugi would take to knowing that the blond was a blood sucking monster. Granted Yugi was a pretty damn understanding guy, he figured that even he might have a hard time accepting that fact.

"Something seems off with this scene. Mouto I am used to seeing at this time a day. But why are you here so early?" Came Kaiba's voice from behind them.

"You know you two are very much a like. You both asked me the same thing, with not even a hello or anything first." Jou said feeling himself smile at the brunettes appearance.

"No we are not!" Yugi and Kaiba said at the same time, causing Jou to laugh and attract the attention of several others in the class room.

"I think my point has been made." Jou said.

"Whatever, so you two seem to be getting along pretty well. It's been five minutes and I see no blood spilled yet." Yugi said.

Jou felt himself go cold then hot at the mention of blood. Just remembering Kaiba's taste from Saturday had him rock hard and ready to start panting. Granted nothing else had happened that day, they really had worked on their project for most of the day. After that they had just decide to get to know one another. That was it, nothing else physical had happened, though it wasn't because it wasn't wanted.

Kaiba refrained from blushing only just. He didn't want to be reminded of what had happened on Saturday. At least not in the middle of the class room when other people were around.

"We have a truce you could say. " Kaiba said in an odd voice.

Yugi just looked at the two of them for a minute not sure what was going on. Before he could open his mouth to ask another question though the bell rang and Conner walked in. Honda hot on his heels trying not to be late.

Yugi sighed and turned to face the front of the class. Something was going on with those two, but it didn't seem to be anything to bad. Maybe he would ask Yami later to go and talk to Kaiba and make sure everything was going ok.

"Alright so I have another surprise for everyone. I know your all busy with the report you have to turn in, but I decided to give you all a surprise, a little trip." Conner said with a slightly wicked grin on his lips.

Jou felt himself pale as he realized what his friend was about to do. Flashing Honda an angry glance he saw that Honda was frowning at him. So he was in on it to was he? Golden angry eyes turned back to the teacher at the front of the room. Death in his eyes if Conner said what he thought he was going to say.

"I have decided that we need to go on a class trip. A friend of mine owns an Inn on some private property in the country. We leave tomorrow morning so I want everyone to get permission from their parents and meet here at 7 am, we will be back in three days. If anyone has any problems with this then see me after class and we will discuss any issues you may have." Conner said the grin never leaving his face as he locked eyes with the blond and began passing out the permission forms to the students.

Jou was still pissed several hours later when school finally let out, watching the other students leave the room, Jou waited behind. He needed to see what the hell was wrong with Conner to suggest this.

"Pup I have to work at the office tonight. So if you want to work on the project it will have to wait a few days." Kaiba said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear his words.

"It's fine I need to tear Conner a new asshole anyways, so will be here for a bit. If you want why don't you come to the club tonight. I promise no one will mess with you this time." Jou said looking into the blue eyes above him.

"No promises.." Kaiba agreed before turning and walking out of the room. Those gold eye made him want things he shouldn't.

After Kaiba was gone, Jou saw he was alone in the room with Conner and glared at the other man.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jou growled feeling anger over come him once more.

"Your father wanted it done this way." Conner said in a serious tone of voice.

"He does know that three days isn't enough time right. Does he think Kaiba is just going to find out about me and what he is meant to be, and say ok? Besides I am pretty sure that you guys can't just use the school to do whatever you want." Jou said in disbelief

"Hey don't take it out on me. I have to listen to your dad you know that. Besides it won't be all bad. I will make sure you have some alone time with your pretty boy. If he says no right now then we go back on your birthday like planned alright." Conner said.

"Whatever. I will talk to my father tonight, he has no right to meddle in this." Jou said in a cold voice and stalked out of the room. If things got messed up and he lost his chance to be with Kaiba just because his father was in a rush he would never forgive the older man.

Owari

A.N. Like I said short no? Oh well I Hope you all liked anyways


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Wow, so like I didn't realize it had been so long since I updated this. I am so sorry everyone, forgive me? To make up for it I will make this a nice long chapter and have some yummy interaction with our boys. Sounds good yeah? Anyways read on and enjoy chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right? Oh and I don't own the song "I'll Damage You" it belongs to Razed in Black.

_Italics=Lyrics_

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be the start of some real boy on boy loving, and it will be awesome. There will be some naughty words and maybe even some blood before the end of this chapter so enjoy it. If any of this bothers you then please look away or go away. Oh and major Kaiba OOC, don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 9

"Do you honestly think that Kaiba is just going to accept what he is this soon? Shit he's only known about what I am for four days, I won't do that to him dammit!" Jou snarled at his father, several hours later.

"I never said you had to make him your _Kokoro _on the trip. I just thought I would help a little bit. After all maybe he'll be more accepting than you think. You should thank me anyways." Jouno said, trying not to laugh at the look his son was giving him.

"Oh and why is that?" Jou growled.

"Because now you don't have to go hunting that rouge down. You get to spend a few days at the Inn with your little toy." Jouno said.

"I hate you old man." Jou snapped, turning and leaving. He didn't feel like putting up with the fucked up ideas his father came up with sometimes. Trying not to growl as his father laughed behind him he headed down into the already crowded club. There was no reasoning with the bastard when he got like this, so he wasn't even going to waste his breath on this.

No he had better things to think of. Like when the hell his beautiful brunette was actually going to show up tonight. Or rather if he was going to show. It was already a little after 12 am and still no sign of Kaiba. He knew, he had been watching the doors almost the entire night.

"Hey beautiful want to dance?" Came a soft voice to his left.

Turning, Jou smiled when he met Murphy's laughing green eyes.

"Won't Conner wonder where you went?" Jou asked taking Murphy's hand and walking slowly across the dance floor. He was annoyed at his father, Kaiba was not here and it didn't seem like he was going to be showing up. Maybe Murphy could make him feel better for a while.

"He is drinking with Otogi and Honda-san right now. Told me to go find you and cheer you up. You really should stop fighting with your father Jou-sama. It won't do you any good you know." Murphy said wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Leave it alone Murph, your supposed to be cheering me up. So shut up and dance with me." Jou said. He didn't want to talk about his father right now.

"Gladly." Murph y grinned. He was glad Conner wasn't the jealous type.

"Your so lucky it's just Jou that your lover is dancing with right now." Honda said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh?" Conner asked, eyes scanning the crowed for his lover and friend.

"There is no way in hell I would let anyone dance with Otogi that way." Honda said pointing. Conner's eye swung to where the brunette pointed and he tried not to smirk at the sight.

"I don't know, if Otogi looked that good with Murphy I might tolerate it." Conner said with no small amount of lust in his voice.

"I am right here ya know." Otogi growled, annoyed at being treated as if he were not even present.

Honda wrapped his arms around the pretty green eyed boy, assuring him softly that he had in no way been forgotten.

"Besides nothing will happen anyways." Conner said, eyes still locked on the duo dancing out on the floor. Arms wrapped tightly around one another, hips thrusting it time to the others and the music, not an inch between them.

"Looks like there is plenty happening to me." Came a new voice. As one the three men raised their heads, eyes locking on an annoyed Kaiba who stood glaring at the two on the dance floor.

"Why does everyone say that? Jou-sama fought with Daddy dearest so I told Murphy to go dance with the poor boy. This way it will cheer Jou up and no one else will touch the two." Conner said quickly.

"Your kind is very… affectionate I see." Kaiab said, sitting down next to his teacher.

"Our kind? Oh that's a good one." Honda snickered.

"Whatever. So if I order a drink tonight am I going to be drugged?" Kaiba asked, catching a waitresses eye and getting her over. The others laughed as he ordered two Liquid Cocaines(1) and a Sloe Gin Fiz(2).

"Why drug you if your going to drink that shit?" Otogi asked wide eyed.

"It was a long day and it will relax me." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba most people would pass out after the first Liquid Cocaine, not order two in one sitting." Honda said.

Kaiba just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the two out on the dance floor, wondering when Jou would notice he was here. If he didn't get his attention soon he would leave, he didn't come here to watch the blond touch someone else the way he was.

"So what brings you here tonight anyways?" Conner asked.

"Jou invited me." Kaiba said.

"I see, it's good to see you two getting along so well. Are you going to be coming on the trip with us tomorrow?" Conner asked. He knew he should back off but he really wanted things to work out for his friend. And if that meant he had to meddle, then meddle he would.

"I haven't decided yet. Ask me again and it will be no." Kaiba said as his drinks were placed in front of him. Before the waitress could even move away he had knocked back the two shooters, quickly handing them back to the impressed woman.

The three men could just star at the brunette as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat behind him. His right hand reaching out to grab the Collins glass(3) before him.

"That's not normal." Honda breathed.

"What's not normal?" Jou asked as he came over to the group. Eyes lighting up at the sight of Kaiba with them.

Blue eyes snapped open and stared hard at the blond for a few minutes, before closing once more.

"I think we found a new drinking buddy Jou. Money bags there just shot two Liquid Cocaines and is still standing… kinda." Otogi said.

"Impressive." Jou said sitting down next to the brunette. Murphy deciding to just sit in Conner's lap.

"Not really I have been drinking since I was young. That was just quick way to relax myself actually. I usually prefer warm cognac or brandy." Kaiba said softly. The warm room, loud music and scent of his pup sitting next to him were much more intoxicating than any liquor was. Maybe he should dance with the blond himself, might be fun and he would get to be pressed up against that warm body once more.

"I'm surprised you came. Was starting to think you wouldn't," Jou said just as softly. The two seeming to forget about the others for the moment.

Hearing the opening chords of a new but familiar song, blue eyes opened once more, locking with gold.

"Told you I had to work… dance with me?" Kaiba asked suddenly. If he thought about it he would talk himself out of it.

Silence reigned in the small area around them. The other four sitting with them dead silent, not wanting to make a wrong move and interrupt what was happening with the two.

Jou said nothing as he grabbed Kaiba's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Like hell he would let this chance get past him.

"You know I think Jou-sama's father is right. Kaiba seems all to willing to accept what Jou is, don't you think?" Murphy said as he watched the two head out to the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked, confusion in his bright green eyes.

"Well from what you all tell me of their interaction, up until this point. It has all been pretty negative. Yet Kaiba seems all to eager to be close to our little one all of a sudden." Murphy said to the others.

"He's got a point." Honda said.

For a moment the four just sat their, each lost in their own thoughts about their blond friend. That moment was shattered though by a loud gasp from Conner, who's eyes where now locked to the couple on the dance floor.

"Murphy you are never to dance with him again." Conner rasped out, causing the others to laugh. Though not a one of them allowed their eyes to leave the couple out on the dance floor.

Kaiba knew he was asking for trouble the moment he had opened his mouth to ask the blond for a dance. But he honestly didn't care anymore. After Saturday morning he had found himself thinking of the blond even more than he usually did… which that was an amazing thing even for him. But between the alcohol and the atmosphere and look in those warm eyes he had been unable to stop himself from asking for something, anything that would get the blond close to him once more. Then the song had come on, one he hadn't heard in a long time, but had always made him think of the blond, in some rather naughty ways.

_**I see the way that you're undressing me. The evil in your eyes.  
Had no idea that you'd ever be,  
Insane enough to take on me.  
A closet full of tools to hurt you,  
Even some that aren't meant to please you.  
You say 'you know' but your innocence left,  
When you stared at me and bit your bottom pouty lip.**_

Jou felt himself grow hot as he pressed up to the taller boy. He had wanted to be close to him like this for so long, but he wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell. Wrapped so tightly to the others body. Feeling lean muscle press against his own as they moved, caused desire to flare violently. This wasn't a good idea for either of them, and this was quickly becoming apparent.

"Is this all you have pup? I was expecting more after watching you with the silver haired one." Kaiba whispered into the blonds' ear. Unable to keep a slight bit of lust out of his voice.

Jou frowned for a moment, but only a moment. Pulling back he gave Kaiba the most perverted grin he could come with, deciding that self control could go to hell. If things got to out of hand he knew the others would stop him from going to far tonight.

"You want more? As you wish Seto." Jou practically purred. With a sudden movement, he had pulled away from the brunette, spun around and pressed his back into Kaiba's chest.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba gasped, hands going to the blonds' waist and gripping slender hips in an iron grip.

"You wanted more," Jou said by way of explanation. His back arching tautly, ass grinding into Kaiba's hips roughly. Arms going up above his head, behind him and encircling Kaiba's neck, pulling the other boy's body even closer.

Kaiba threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud from the movement. This wasn't dancing, it was torture! But oh god… he never wanted it to stop.

_**You throw yourself on the floor for me.  
Waiting for me to ride.  
Even tie yourself up to the chains,  
that the bitch before you sucked, fucked, and used.  
Climaxed at the thought of my skin wrapped against my skin,  
in repetition  
still then you have no idea what you've jumped in to.**_

Kaiba was unable to keep himself from responding to the offer Jou seemed to be giving him. Slowly he started moving his hips in perfect time with Jou's, sliding one hand up to splay cross with chest, and dragging the others shirt up a bit in the process. His other hand moving from it's place on flexing hips to Jou's pelvis. Slender fingers resting at the waist band of the blonds' jeans.

Jou moaned loud enough for the brunette to hear, causing lust to burn in blue eyes.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?" Kaiba growled, nipping gently on the ear he had just whispered into. His last bit of rational thought going out the window as Jou continued to grind his ass against his cock. He didn't care who watched them or even where he was doing this right now. He wanted the blond right now more than he had wanted anything else in a long time.

_**Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
Won't try to tame intentions,  
It ain't no use.  
Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
I've been abused and used,  
Don't you think I'll Damage You.**_

"Seto…" Jou purred, bringing one of his hands down from around the brunettes neck. Grasping tightly to the hand that was gently caressing his chest through his shirt he brought the wrist up further towards his mouth. Placing gentle kisses along the inside of the pale wrist. He could feel his fangs beginning to extend and knew he had to taste Kaiba.

"Go ahead Pup." Kaiba whispered, loving the sound of his first name on those soft lips. If he was honest with himself, and he usually was, he wanted Jou to bite him as much as Jou seemed to want to do it. He didn't know why, but the thought of the pleasure it had brought before, made him shudder. He wanted to know what a full fledged bite would feel like. Add in the fact that they were where anyone could see them, could know the effect it would have on the brunette, made his excitement almost suffocate him.

The words had hardly left his mouth before he felt a sharp pain in his right wrist, then pain was replaced with a rush of pleasure unlike any he had ever felt before. This was the first true bite he had received, and the feelings that swamped him made Saturday morning look pale and weak in comparison.

"Ahh…" Kaiba cried out unable to help the sound from escaping him. His vision blurring to black around the very edges. He buried his face against Jou's throat, whimpers and loud ragged gasps leaving him, while his body shuddered violently. His left hand pressing firmly to Jous's pelvis to hold him in place as he thrust roughly against the blonds' firm ass.

The addictive taste of Kaiba's blood was spreading through Jou like fire. The first true bite he had given the brunette. He wanted more though, more of his scent, more of his taste. Wanted everything that the man was. He felt the reaction of the other against him, but couldn't bring himself to stop. He thrust back harder than before, not caring that it was no longer just a simple dance between them.

With one last lick of his tongue to gather a few last drops of blood. Jou tore his mouth away from the pale skin after a few moments more, gasping harshly for air. A minimal amount of blood staining the blonds' lips as he turned once more in Kaiba's arms. Without a second thought he reached up, arms thrown around the others neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply.

Kaiba was only to happy to kiss the blond back, not minding taste of his own blood in the least. If anything it only seemed to excite him that much more.

_**Mie sui ta sasoi kara  
Sei o mukeru no  
Watashi ga hoshii mono  
Chi tsute iru deshou  
Anata no naka no yami sae  
Meiro subete nomi toshite  
Konya ha hanare nai de  
Anata ga hoshii (4)**__  
_

_**  
**_"I want you." Jou rasped into Kaiba's ear, nipping softly but not breaking the skin. No he needed to be alone when he took more from the brunette. Be where he could take his time and show Kaiba just how much he loved him, worshiped him even.

"Anywhere." Kaiba growled, placing hot open mouthed kisses along Jous neck. He was more than a little surprised the blond allowed that. One would think with being a Vampyre, he wouldn't let anything near that part of his body, nor show such submissiveness to anyone. The thought of having that much control over such a powerful being , almost brought Kaiba to his knees._**  
**_

_**Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
Won't try to tame intentions,  
It ain't no use.  
Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
I've been abused and used,  
Don't you think I'll Damage You.**_

"Are you sure you want this?" Jou asked. He needed to make sure Kaiba knew what he was getting into before this went any further.

"Does this feel like I am unsure?" Kaiba hissed out, pushing his hips roughly against Jous. Both boys moaning at the feel of their erections rubbing tightly together through their jeans.

Jou knew there was more he needed to say, but he was quickly finding himself unable to get the words out that he needed.

"Ok I think it is time for meto separate the two of you." Conner said stepping in and pulling the two away from one another.

Kaiba growled at the interference and pushed at the older Vampyre. How dare someone take away what was his.

Jou fared no better. Pushed into Murphy and Honda's arms he struggled to get lose. He needed Kaiba right now so damn bad.

"I think not. Jou now is not the time and you know it. You even fed on him in the middle of a crowd. Granted a lot of people do in here and it was obviously consensual, but you need to slow down here." Murphy said in that soothing voice of his.

At once both boys felt themselves relax, his voice removing the urgency in their bodies.

"Feel better?" Murphy asked the two. Both nodded slightly, twin blushes tinting their pale features.

"Kaiba I am so sorry about that. I know what a Vampyre bite does and I still…" Jou began, only to be cut of by the brunette, who had by now gotten free of Conner and had taken the blond to his side.

"I allowed you to. Don't worry about it, I promise that given the chance I will allow you to do it again." Kaiba said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes well if that is what you both wish to do then that's fine. But I don't suggest doing it here. Kaiba why don't we take you home tonight. Jou you have things you need to discuss with Kaiba as well, do you not? Why don't you take this trip to the springs to tell him the rest?" Murphy asked.

"Very well. Will you go with us on the trip Kaiba?" Jou asked, turning pleading golden eyes up to blue.

"Only if you promise to call me Seto." Kaiba said.

"Gladly Seto." Jou breathed, loving how the name felt rolling off his tongue.

Kaiba shuddered slightly at the sound.

"Alright children, I think they need to be separated." Honda said, gagging at the scene the two were making.

The others nodded and pulled the two apart, Kaiba allowing himself to be led away, knowing if he didn't have someone to help him. Then he would not be able to make himself go.

Jou watched silently as Conner and Kaiba weaved their way through the thick crowd, making it to the entrance of the club before finally disappearing from the blonds' sight. It took everything he had not to go after the brunette right then and there. But no, the others were right, he should wait. No, rather he would wait. He would wait until Kaiba knew everything, then when everything was out in the open and there where no more secrets, he would be able to make the beautiful brunette all his. And next time no one would be there to stop him.

Owari

Alright so for those of you that wanted to know what our darling dragon was actually drinking here you go.

(1)Liquid Cocaine = ¾ oz. of Jagermiester, ¾ oz. Goldschlager, ¾ . That is all this drink is. Usually for people that aren't heavy drinkers it means it will be an early night, probably spent being sicker than a dog after just one. All hail the Porcelain God.

(2) Sloe Gin Fizz= 1 oz. Sloe Gin, 2 oz. Sour Mix and fill with Soda. Simple drink but the gin gets you drunk fast.

(3)Collins Glass= Just a type of glass used by bartenders. Similar to the Tall glass.

(4)_**(The temptation for deeper matters comes from your lucid charm  
Don't I turn towards your comfort?  
It's the reason that I want you  
But thoughts keep coming between us, right?  
In the middle of the darkness, you're the only thing that I need  
There's nothing else to help me through this labyrinth  
Tonight, I won't distance myself from your intentions  
You're the one that I need.)**__  
_The above are the translated Lyrics for the part in Japanese. It's the whole reason why I used this song instead of "Blush" like I had originally planned.

A.N So there you go chapter 9 hope you all enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Ain't I nice. An update so soon for everyone. I decided that the last chapter didn't have enough so here you go.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's Ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some real boy on boy loving, and it will be awesome. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure. I actually had wicked idea for Jou and Kaiba. A very, very wicked idea… but that comes later on.

Chapter 10

Jou pouted the next morning as he sat on the bus, waiting for the last of the students to arrive so they could leave. The moment he had gotten here Yugi had dragged him to the very back of the bus and sat him down quite roughly for such a little guy. The smaller male had quickly taken the seat next to him and started chatting away about something he couldn't understand. That boy really needed to learn how to stop and actually breath between his words and such. But no, that wasn't what had him sulking at the moment. Well alright so maybe part of it was, but he couldn't really bring himself to be mad at his kind hearted friend.

After Kaiba had left Void last night, he spent the rest of the night, frustrated as hell and unwilling to do anything about it. Sure Conner and Murphy had offered, but he hadn't been interested in anyone but Seto. No one but the brunette interested him any longer. Besides if their positions had been reversed he would have been beyond pissed if Seto slept with someone else. So he had spent his night sulking up in the flame room, all alone. The taste of Seto's blood still on his tongue, mind filled with images from what had just happened. Now he was tired as hell and just as horny.

To top things off Conner had just informed him that Seto wasn't going to ride with them. He had some work to take care of last minute, but would meet the rest of the class at the inn later on in the day. How unfair was that?

"Jou will you please tell me what's wrong?" Yugi asked finally unable to stand his friends silence any longer.

"Huh?" Jou asked stupidly as he realized Yugi had asked him something. Turning his head he met worried violet eyes, and he suddenly felt bad for ignoring his friend.

"I asked what was wrong. You have been acting really weird the last several days. Ever since Conner-sensei told you that your to be paired with Kaiba on the project." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it Yug I am just a little tired, that's all." Jou said. He hated lying to his friend, he really did.

" Bullshit! Tell me what's wrong." Yugi snapped. He was getting sick and tired of his friend obviously trying to keep something from him.

Jou was surprised at the smaller boys words . He had only heard Yugi curse a handful of times, and never had the words been directed at a friend. He had really managed to piss his friend off it seemed. Well maybe he could tell him just a little bit of what was going on.

"Fine, but you won't like what I have to say. So don't tell me later that I didn't give you fair warning understand?" Jou asked, trying not to fidget to much.

Yugi smiled and looked at his blond friend, expectation in his eye.

"I kinda like Kaiba... a lot." Jou said softly. He had come to terms with that long ago, but just because he was ok with it didn't mean other people would be. Honda and the others would never question his choice, but they were different from the others. The last thing he needed right now was someone on the bus to over hear, and let the press get hold of it. He so didn't need that right now, he had enough to worry about. Besides though he knew he loved Kaiba he wasn't all sure if Kaiba felt anything more than curiosity and attraction for him. Granted said attraction was pretty damn strong if last night was anything to go by.

"Is that all?" Yugi asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean is that all?" Jou asked looking like a fish gasping for air.

"Jou I knew a long time ago you had a thing for Kaiba. I am pretty sure he likes you to. I mean come on the tension between you two is amazing. I am surprised one of you hasn't jumped the other yet. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall then." Yugi smirked. Sometimes he loved the fact that no one realized he wasn't as naive as everyone seemed to think he was. It was great for times like this.

"Yug!" Jou was honestly not sure how to react to this at all.

"Jou I am not an innocent little kid. You all seem to forget that sometimes. Yami and I have been together for a while now, did you think all we did was play games? You and Kaiba are hot, and look good together. You have no need to worry about whether or not he would give you a good response. I assure you he would." Yugi said.

"That's not the problem. I know for a fact now that the attraction is mutual. I just don't know if he loves me like I do him." Jou said softly. No pointing in getting on Yugi's case about how he was taking everything.

" Ask him." Yugi said.

Jou just stared. Ask him? Was Yugi insane? There was no way things would be that simple.

"Everything alright back here?" Honda asked sliding into the seat in front of the blonds'.

"Fine just giving some friendly advice is all." Yugi said dropping the subject with Jou. He didn't want to say anything in front of Honda or anyone else, that was up to Jou to do. He was just happy he knew what was bothering his friend now. Maybe he could find a way to help him out a little on the trip.

"Alright, well Conner told me to let everyone know that we are leaving now. " Honda said, eyes taking in a silent and confused looking Jou. Whatever Yugi had said, had really done a number on the poor blond. He would be sure to find out later what it was.

Six hours later Jou sighed as he relaxed in the hot water of the natural spring he was in. Golden eyes staring up at the stars above him. He hadn't been here for almost 2 years and forgot how relaxing it could be. After the 4 ½ hour long bus ride Jou had been getting more than a little fidgety. So he had been more than happy to get off that damn thing. Honda and Conner had seemed as eager as him. Sometimes having such heightened sense sucked. After all when your on a bus filled with thirty some odd teenagers for over 4 hours, everything seemed to start blending together.

He had been only to glad to get a breath of fresh air… ok so what if he didn't actually need to breath.

After everyone had been informed of the schedule they were to follow, Conner had allowed everyone free time until dinner tonight for the first day. Walking to his room, Jou saw many people he was familiar with, but they were all on notice to act like they had never met him if there was anyone around that wasn't a part of Jou's secret life. The blond decided he liked that rule. It meant no one was really allowed to bother him except his friends.

But even with that small blessing he had quickly managed to lose his friends and make his way to his own private bathing area. These where private and the other students wouldn't be allowed in here. His father owned this particular inn and these were actually Jou's private open air baths. Even when he wasn't here no one was allowed to use them without his approval.

But now that he was all alone once more, his thoughts turned as always back to Seto. It never failed.

He knew he needed to tell Seto everything. Granted he knew most of what Jou's life was like. But he still had to learn about the whole Kokoro issue. Or rather he had to finish explaining about it and that Kaiba was meant to be his. But dammit things were going so well right now, he really didn't want to chance Seto getting angry about it and leaving him.

"Conner told me I could find you here." Came a low voice from right behind him, close to his ear.

Jou jerked in surprise as he spun around. His own wide golden eyes meeting amused blue ones.

"How the hell did you get here? No one is allowed in these baths." Jou said stupidly.

"Well if you want me to leave…" Kaiba said, getting ready to stand. He found himself with his arms full of a soaked blond, that looked up at him with a smile.

"No stay. I was just a little startled by you and wasn't really expecting anyone. Usually no one makes it past the guardians outside the room. Much less manage to get close enough to touch me without me hearing them come in. I am impressed Seto." Jou said. It was strange that no matter how many times he called Kaiba, Seto in his head, it seemed so intimate the moment the name left his lips. Seto seemed to think the same thing though as his eyes darkened from a simple deep blue to an almost black.

" I just got here a little while ago, no one had seen you for a while, so I asked Conner. He said you had some privates baths up here. I was shocked to learn you owned the Inn and surrounding land. Anyway I headed up and was stopped twice. Once by a really strange red head at the start of the hallway. She seemed to smell me before letting me proceed any further. When I reached the doors, it felt like something had doused me in cold water for a moment. Then it was done and the doors opened. When I came in and saw you, you looked so deep in thought. You looked kind of… sad I guess. What were you thinking of?" Seto asked softly. Removing Jou's arms from around him, he kicked off his shoes and socks before sitting cross legged at the edge of the spring lip.

"I was thinking of a lot of different things. It didn't cross my mind to tell you about the Inn though, I am sorry about that." Jou said sinking back into the water. His head tilted back once more as he looked to the stars once more. Now would be the perfect time to tell Seto everything.

"May I join you? Or would you rather stay alone for a little while?" Seto asked, watching the blond. Something was really bothering him.

"Join me please. Conner and the others were right last night when they said I had some more things to tell you." Jou said.

As Seto began to strip, Jou locked his eyes on the body in front of him. He could feel himself growing hotter as more and more skin was shown. It took less than a minute for Kaiba to join him in the hot water, but Jou knew he wouldn't soon forget that sight.

By some unspoken agreement, Jou found himself enfolded in Kaiba's arms almost immediately, and he sighed in contentment. Now if only it could be sure to last.

"So what else did you need to tell me?" Seto whispered. He had found himself wanting to hold the blond, as soon as he had seen the saddened face looking at the stars. Though to be honest he had wanted to touch the blond all day anyway, the urge had just seemed stronger at that moment. Whatever Murphy had done last night to calm him down, hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

"Do you remember what I said about all Trueborn Vampyres needing a Kokoro?" Jou asked.

"Yes, why." Seto asked.

"Well your fated to be a Kokoro for someone. You knew this already. What you don't know is that your supposed to be mine." Jou whispered, refusing to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Silence surround the bath, only the gentle lapping of water against the stone sides were to be heard.

"So you mean to tell me I am going to belong to you? That I have no choice?" Kaiba asked in a strange voice.

"Oh no, you have a choice remember. You can say no, but I will die. My power is already starting to get out of control, and I am reaching my limit. I can maybe go another year, give or take a few months, before it completely overwhelms me. I won't force you into anything though." Jou said, tears starting to fill his eyes. He knew Seto would be upset about this. Slowly he began to pull out of the arms that were still holding him. Only he never made it that far, as he was pulled roughly back to Seto's damp bare chest.

"Your not going any where pup. Now why didn't you just tell me everything before?" Kaiba said as he began stroking Jou's pale back gently.

"It wasn't like we were friends to start with Seto. You have only known about this stuff for a week, and there is still so much more you need to know about. I couldn't expect you to just say yes all at once. Father decided to speed up the process a bit by making us all come here. The ceremony would have to be here. But I told them to let me do things my way. I wanted to wait a little while longer. Till you were more familiar and comfortable with everything. We were finally getting along…very well I might add. I didn't want anything to get in the way of that." Jou murmured, his eyes closing at the gentle warmth that spread through his body, from Kaiba's touch.

"Pup, tell me again what being a Kokoro means. What I have to do." Kaiba whispered into the blonds ear softly, nipping it as he did so.

Owari

A.N. Ok so now I really am a bitch right? I will try to through some more out there in the next day or so. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. I know this took a while to get out and I am so sorry. I wanted to get it out sooner, but things didn't work out that way unfortunately. My new job just does not allow for a lot of free time, as I am still in the training portion of it. With luck I will be done with that part of it soon, and will have a normal time table once more. Oh and to those of you wondering yes I have decided not to describe the ceremony yet. Kaiba knows the basics of what is going to take place, but you all have to wait until it happens, sorry everyone. Now on with the fic I guess.

Oh and those of you who have been on me about a beta reader you may thank TristaDin for taking the job.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter too.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be awesome. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure. I actually had a wicked idea for Jou and Kaiba. A very, very wicked idea… but that comes later on.

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

Chapter 11

Jou hummed softly to himself the next morning as he stood outside waiting for the rest of the class to join him. Conner had informed everyone last night that they where taking a small hike today. Not very far, just to the river and back, that was all. So at most a mile, and that was fine with most everyone. While there, they would all have lunch and work some on the projects issued previously. But at the moment, Jou's mind was far away from anything school related.

Last night had been wonderful to say the least. He and Kaiba had talked for a long time, deciding what to do. Kaiba had agreed to consider becoming his Kokoro, but only if they could spend some proper time together. Jou had a feeling that Kaiba would have agreed right then regardless, but something had seemed to hold him back from out right saying yes. This was alright with the young blond though, they still had one last thing to discuss, and Jou would put it off till he could, but he knew it would come up soon. Kaiba had even agreed to let the last thing go seeing how much it bothered his pup. What mattered most to him was that as of right now Kaiba was willing to consider it. Not to mention that they had decided to try dating for a while, or rather courting as Kaiba had called it. It seemed that the brunette was a bit old fashioned.

The only other thing they hadn't really had a chance to go over last night was if they wanted to keep everything a secret from those who didn't already know it all. One of the servants at the inn had interrupted their alone time to inform them that Conner had been looking for them. After that they had somehow gotten separated from each other by Jou's friends. It seemed Conner wasn't willing to let a repeat of the night before last happen a second time so soon

"What are you so happy about this morning Jou-sama?" Conner asked in a low voice so that any surrounding student would not over hear.

"I will tell you later." Was all Jou would say. Conner had caused them to be interrupted last night, so he saw no reason why he should make this easy on his friend. With any luck it would drive his friend mad not knowing what was going on with the blond.

"What's this? The little one has a secret?" Murphy purred as he draped an arm around the smaller blond's shoulders.

"Tell me again why you're here?" Jou asked turning annoyed eyes to his friend's.

"Because Conner needed someone to help him chaperon this little outing, and your father asked me to come and keep you out of trouble. So as far as everyone here is concerned I am the friend that technically runs this place." Murphy replied with a laugh.

"So basically your position in all of this, is just a glorified baby sitter? I thought my father would have you out hunting since I wasn't there to do it. Who he did he rope into the job?" Jou asked

"Brat. You should really learn to respect your elders." Conner shot.

"You would have to ask him. He wouldn't tell me who was doing the hunt. I sometimes forget that there are a handful of others who still enjoy a good hunt sometimes." Murphy admitted.

"Elder? You only look older than me with all of those unsightly wrinkles you've got . Besides one would think my father wanted me to get into trouble, that is why he sent all of us out here right?" Jou teased gently, amusement lighting up his golden eyes, as Conner gasped and ran his fingers across his face. Feeling for the imaginary wrinkles. Honestly he didn't care about the hunt right now. He could think about it later, when everyone went back to the city.

"Yes oh merciful one, that very well may be true. Though our definition of trouble and your father's is a very different thing mind you. You could have so much more fun with ours." Murphy growled, before nuzzling into the blond.

"I suggest you remove your self from him now." Hissed a cold voice from behind them.

The three Vampyers snapped their heads back to see the new comer. Kaiba had a scowl on his face as he glared at the three. Students that were waiting outside, turning their heads to watch what was about to unfold. Anytime the slender brunette took that tone of voice, there was a guarantee of a great show about to unfold.

"Oh do you now? Now what makes you think I want to let him go?" Murphy asked with a grin.

"Because he is mine." Growled the brunette, stalking up to the others and grabbing Jou's wrist. Quickly pulling the blond against his side. His free arm snaking around the other's waist, holding him tightly in place.

Everyone's jaw seemed to drop as one at the words. For a moment there was only silence, then the entire class broke into chaos.

"Now see what you did. What are you going to do to fix this mess, hmm?" Jou asked Kaiba amidst the loud yelling from their class mates. He was mildly amazed that Kaiba had decided to out them like this. He had already decided he didn't care if the whole world knew about them. He had decided to let Kaiba make the decision about their relationship being public or not. After all it was the brunette's reputation they had to worry about, not Jou's.

"I was thinking something along these lines." Kaiba smirked, before leaning down and covering his puppy's mouth with his own.

Ok scratch that… he was now officially struck stupid. Seto Kaiba was practically screaming that he owned the blond with that move.

Parting the two panted slightly before smiling at each other.

"No! No more mushy stuff you two. My eyes can't take it any more." Honda cried, breaking the sudden silence that had fallen over the small crowd. When he had arrived upon the scene neither boy knew, nor did they really care. The students around them seemed to shake themselves out of whatever stupor they were in and wondered off. There was no way they had just seen the blond and brunette enemies kiss each other… it was just the heat, that was all.

"Wow, I wish everyone would get that silent for my class once in a while." Conner mused appreciatively.

"Want us to try out our act there when we get back?" Jou asked innocently. He had no problem with what Kaiba had done. He had wanted everyone to know about them anyways. He just hadn't been sure what the taller boy had wanted, he was glad now though, that he wouldn't have to hide his feelings for the other.

"So I see you both got together. You both have my congratulations." Yugi said with a warm smile given to both boys.

"You don't seem too surprised, Muto." Kaiba said.

"Hey I knew something was going to happen with you two eventually. I just hoped I was around to witness whatever that would be." Yugi said.

"Alright enough, I do still have a class to take care of today. So let's get going and we can all play twenty questions later tonight." Conner said herding them all towards the other students that stood on the far side of the court yard warily.

Jou smiled as he stepped forward, reaching behind him to firmly grasp Kaiba's hand in his own. His smile became even larger when he felt that same hand returned his hold just as tightly. It wouldn't be long at all until the ceremony and then Seto would be completely his.

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

Owari

A.N. Alright so there is number 11 I hope you liked it even though it turned into nothing but filler. But don't worry we are going to have a nice big chapter next because I have two BIG things to shove into the story. I will give you a hint; it involves someone you have already met in this story. But that is all I am telling you for now.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. So here we are at another chapter. I hope this one is as well received as the others where, enjoy.

You may all thank TristaDin for taking on the job of being my Beta.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter too.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be awesome. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure. I actually had a wicked idea for Jou and Kaiba. A very, very wicked idea… but that comes later on.

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

Chapter 12

"You know, for you four being… nocturnal creatures… you do very well in the sunlight." Kaiba said sometime later as the class continued walking on their hike. They had been making their way uphill at a steady pace now for about an hour and if Conner was to be believed then they were almost to their location. Kaiba was sure to keep his voice low, so that the surrounding students would not over hear anything that was to be said. Yugi being the only exception as he stood close by to the blond.

"I already explained some of that didn't I?" Jou asked, trying to ignore the curious look he got from his tiny friend.

"You did, but I thought you would still at least be tired or something." Kaiba said, grabbing Jou's arm and falling behind the others. It was obvious Jou didn't want Yugi to know yet, so it was not his place to tell. But that didn't mean he couldn't still ask questions. Besides if it gave him a little quite time with his blond puppy he had no problem falling behind the class.

Jou flashed him a grateful smile as the others walked on ahead. When they were far enough from the rest of the class that they could be seen and not heard they continued walking after the rest of them.

"Well with me being a Trueborn it doesn't really matter. I can do just about whatever a regular human can do. I have a little less energy and power during the day but other than that I am fine. Conner on the other hand has a slightly harder time. Didn't you wonder why he always wore that same earring on his right ear? There are various charms and such that allow the turned Vampyres to go out into the sunlight, but their power is stripped from them in return for that privilege. Some of us find it a fair trade and don't mind, others prefer to sleep during the day away from the suns rays." Jou said explaining the rules in a bit more detail than he had before.

"So the whole thing about sunlight killing your kind?" Kaiba asked.

"It can kill turned Vampyres only. If they don't wear a charm." Jou confirmed.

Kaiba said nothing for a moment, simply thinking about the various things he had learned over the past week or so.

"So you guys aren't the weak little pansies that you're made out to be I see." Kaiba finally said with a grin.

"Careful Seto. I know that's just your way of offering a compliment when you say that. But we are a very proud race and some don't take very kindly to such insults." Jou warned softly.

"I shall remember that in the future. So I have a few more questions that I would like to ask if that's all right with you. We did get interrupted last night and I know there was something that you didn't want to tell me yet. I understand that it maybe something I don't like, but I do need to know everything about this 'Kokoro' stuff before I can give you a full answer." Kaiba said.

Jou felt himself pale at that. He was really getting sick of talking.

"Hey love birds you better pick up the pace. Don't want to get lost in the woods." Came Honda's voice from up ahead.

"Actually that sounds like a very nice idea right now." Kaiba muttered.

"Behave Seto. Hold your questions for now and let's catch up to the others. We have to work on this stupid project when we reach our destination anyways. You may ask as many questions as you like then." Jou said grabbing Kaiba's hand once more and pulling him along. He wouldn't mind getting lost in the woods with the brunette either, it did sound pretty fun. But he knew that would not be a good idea right now. Conner and Murphy would just hunt them down and interrupt them again, he knew it.

Kaiba simply sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged away down the path.

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

An hour later Kaiba smirked as he finally got the alone time that he had been wanting all morning. It had taken a little while to make the hike, but it had been worth it. Now Seto stood next to the quick moving river, a large tree separating him and Jou from the rest of the class. After reaching their destination, Conner had told everyone to pair off into their respective groups and start to work on their projects some. Seto had quickly grabbed the most private place he could fine.

The two had hardly even sat down before Seto had started firing off questions.

"You told me a while ago that you and Honda were hunters… what exactly does that mean?" Seto had started with first. He would save the good questions for later.

"Other Vampyers for the most part." Jou replied.

"You hunt your own kind?"

"Yes. We take out what we call a rouge. Any Vampyre that kills, or brings attention to us. It's the only way for us to survive. Take for example, before we took this trip, Honda and myself where actually getting ready for a hunt. Do you remember the news broadcast a few days ago? The escaped rapist that was murdered and drained of blood?" Jou asked softly.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that man was murdered by one of my kind. Who ever it was that did that has now become an outlaw in my world. He killed a human and has threatened our way of life by this. Now it is my job to hunt this rouge down and kill him before he can do anything else." Jou said, not looking into the blue eyes turned towards him.

"But why you and Honda? Why not someone on this council you told me about before? Or even your father, I mean isn't he the one in charge of this area?" Kaiba asked, confused.

"The title of hunter is given only to those with a vast amount of power and blood lust. The power allows us to do our job with minimal injury done to us and our surroundings; the blood lust keeps us from going insane. I mean after hunting your own kind for so many years it starts to affect you in a lot of ways. My self and Honda are two of the strongest hunters in history. Murphy is another hunter. Usually it is one of us three sent out to do the job, but there are a handful of others at a lower level than us that can get it done to. It all depends on who or what we are hunting at the time." Jou said.

"Blood lust?" Kaiba asked, his eyes sparking at that. The last few times blood and lust had been brought into this it had been… fun…

"Hm, pull your mind out of the gutter Seto. It is not what you're thinking about thank god. While blood does make things more… powerful. This blood lust is different. Once we know who our prey is we go an extended period of time without feeding, by the time we have our prey cornered, the scent of blood drives us insane. We can not control everything that we do at the time. So we are able to kill the rouge. We take a small amount of the blood of the one we slay; this holds us until we can find a donor. This is the only way that Honda and I can do what we have to." Jou whispered. Seto may have decided to be bound to the blond last night. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that Kaiba might change his mind with the more he learned about Jou's life and world.

"I see… how often do you need to feed?" Kaiba asked in soft voice. While it did bother him a bit, what Jou was telling him, it wouldn't change his mind in the slightest. He would be the last one to cast stones, the sins he had committed to numerous to keep track of and he had been fully aware of his own actions at the time.

"About every 3-4 days or so. But once you have become my kokoro I can go longer. Your blood will be the only one I will ever want again. I can still drink from others but yours is what I will want." Jou said.

"Speaking of that… you said something about a blood exchange last night. Where exactly will you be taking blood from me during the ceremony?" Kaiba asked, suddenly very curious about that.

"That will be kept secret until then. I won't tell you anymore about the ceremony, so stop fishing." Jou grinned. After that comment, he suddenly felt better. Seto still wanted to be his Kokoro.

"Fine, so tell me is Conner Murphy's Kokoro?" Seto asked.

"No… it is similar to the sun thing again. Honda and Murphy were both born to a turned Vampyer and Trueborn. Thus while they are strong they don't have the sheer amount needed to require a Kokoro. I have the blood of Trueborn's and only Trueborns, you got yourself a pedigree. My family is one of the few still around today with that kind of power and blood lines. Only a pure Trueborn needs a Kokoro." Jou said, knowing already what was going to be asked next and really not wanting to answer the question.

"So your parents were bonded to each other?" Seto asked.

"No, my parents both had a human as their Kokoro later in life. They married to preserve a pure blood line. My father and mother married around 175 years old, they had been friends for a long time, still are actually. They didn't love one another, not as lovers should anyways. It was convenience for them and a way for my father to be sure of an Heir to his power. They divorced shortly just before I turned 50, when my father found the one he wanted as his. By that time his power was almost out of control, he almost waited to long. Which is why he is pressing me so much now I think. So even though they were married at one point, they are forever separated now. Which makes it seem sad to me that they are both alone now." Jou said softly.

"If they were bonded..."

"Their partner didn't survive the ceremony. They will be alone for the rest of their lives." Jou whispered softly.

"What do you mean didn't survive?" Seto asked, suddenly not liking where this was going at all.

"I really didn't want to talk about this yet…it is another one of those things I wanted to ease you into, but I guess its better I tell you now. About 96 percent of the bonded Kokoro's die right after the ceremony. They simply can't handle all that power being channeled through them. That's why I said they were so precious to us. The one we love more than anything else in the world, will most likely die the first time we make a true connection to them. If they do survive it we do everything in our power to protect them. It drives some of us to obsession sometimes, always worried that something will take you away from us." Jou whispered, his breathing ragged as he inhaled. There it was, Kaiba now knew everything that could befall him if he really went through with this. The question was now… did Seto love Jou enough to still want to go through it?

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

Owari

A.N. So can anyone guess where Jou wants to bite Kaiba?? If you get it right I will… let the winner throw any idea they want into the story… well I will try to work it in anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Here is chapter 13, I know I promised it in December but it hasn't been a good couple of months for me. So here you go, I hope you all like it as much as the last few. Also I redid the first 12 chapters, some small changes and corrections have been made to it, go read if you would like.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter too.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's ok right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be awesome. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure. I actually had a wicked idea for Jou and Kaiba. A very, very wicked idea… but that comes later on.

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

Chapter 13

Kaiba sat in silence for a few moments after those words left Jou's lips. He wasn't sure what to think honestly.

"Explain."

"From what I understand some people can't handle the amount of power that is going to be shared. It overwhelms them sometimes, and if they are unable to process everything properly then they just kind of shut down and..." Jou said sadly, only to be cut off.

"So thats it then? They just die?"

"Not exactly. They are dead as far as we know. What happens is that the body itself begins to crystallize from the raw power. Once that happens they never return to normal, they become a statue." Jou said.

"So could I stop this from happening?"

"You can't. It either happens or it doesn't. Kaiba look, I will not force you to do this. If needed I can choose another, but that means I would have to forge the deepest bond my kind can have with someone I don't want. But even though I might lose you to this, I can't bring my self to do this with another. If I can't have you then I will forget about the ceremony." Jou said softly.

"Why?"

"And here I thought you were smart Seto. If I bond with someone and make them my Kokoro and they survive the bonding. I won't be able to leave them... ever. They will hold a part of me with them, I will love them no matter what. So even if I take another and you and I both live, I can't be with you. I won't want to anymore. I will have no control of my heart any longer. All I will want to do is love and protect my Kokoro. It will no longer matter that I cared for another first." Jou said before standing up and looking down at the brunette.

"What if they do die?"

"I will never want another. No one except my bonded will do. Kaiba the choice is yours, I will not try to influence your decision either. Take the time you need. I will respect whatever you decide."

With those words, Jou ducked under the low hanging branches and left the silent brunette to himself.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Conner I am going to take off for a while." Jou said in a low voice to his teacher a few moments later.

"What? Why?" Conner asked. He and Murphy had been talking softly to each other about Jou and his other half when the blond had come up to them.

"It is my own business, not yours. I will meet you all back at the inn later."

"Jou I can' t allow a student to wander...."

"You don't get a choice Conner. I am telling you and Murphy, my subordinates, that I am leaving. I want no one to follow me, I simply want to be left alone."

With that Jou turned his back on his friends and walked into the woods.

"Did Jou just pull rank?" Conner asked in shock.

"I think so. In all the years I have known him, I have never seen him treat someone like that. Though he does have a point, he maybe our friend but he is or master as well. As his teacher or not he is our Master, we must abide by his rules, unless his father counters those. I wonder what happened, he was in such a good mood till now." Murphy said, worried green eyes swinging towards the brunette he could still see seated at the tree.

"Wonder what Kaiba did this time?" Conner asked.

"I will go find out. You keep an eye on everyone else for now."

Making his way over to the tree the two younger males had been sitting under before, Murphy was shocked to see the slender brunette sitting there with a completely blank expression on his face.

"Kaiba-kun, what happened?" Murphy asked sitting down.

"He said I will die."

"I see. So you discussed the final aspect of the bonding. Kaiba I wish I could help you both I really do, but this is something you need to decide for yourself. But let me say just one thing. If you say no to this, then he will die. Jou-sama will not take another as his Kokoro. His parents both took humans as their bonded but neither of them survived the night. Now his parents are alone for however long they decide to live. They can feed from anyone, but don't feel the rush they would normally, they forever feel the loss of their bonded." Murphy said softly.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Seto asked bitterly.

"Kaiba, Jou wants to be with you. No one else will do for him. Even if it means him living like that, he wants what ever he can have with you. He would rather die himself, than force a bond with another. Even if he did complete the bond with another and they died as well, he would be lost without them. Jou feels things so much stronger than most of us. If his bonded dies then I think he will as well. Now I have a question for you and I want you to answer me as honestly as you can." Murphy said.

Kaiba gave a stiff nod, not liking where this was going.

"Do see yourself living happily without Jou-sama? If he bonds with another, would you be willing to let him go? To be with another for the rest of his life?" Murphy asked.

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Murphy stood and left the brunette to his raging thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Conner asked the moment his silver haired lover returned to his side.

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe if Kaiba had more time to adjust... or rather had more time to fall for our little one, I could say with more certainty. But as of right now I just don't know." The green eyed man said sadly.

"I guess all we can do is watch them for now and hope for the best." Conner said, reaching up a hand to try and caress his loves face.

"Not here love. Your still a teacher right now. Tonight after all the children are asleep, what do you say to a private bath?" Murphy murmured. It had been a while since the two had really had some alone time. As worried as they were about their master, they both knew there was nothing they could do about it. If they meddled they would simply make things worse. So maybe it would be best to take some time for themselves and let the two younger boys figure out what would happen for themselves.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Conner purred, blue eyes tracing over the others body.

"Conner-sensei..." came a loud yell from one of the students.

"God dammit..." Conner growled.

Murphy sat there and laughed as he watched the younger man go and take care of the students. He couldn't wait until tonight.

Kaiba sat quietly underneath the tree after the silver haired male left him. His parting words running rampant through his mind.

Could he really stand to see Jou with another person? Know that someone else would be touching that slender, beautiful body. Know that someone else would take over every part of the pups thoughts. Kaiba knew he would be utterly forgotten about.

Could he give his pup over to another mans arms? Could he give up the scorching pleasure he felt when touched by the blond. Could he really deny the love he felt for Jou when he knew it was returned.

Would he give up the chance to be with his blond because he was scared?

To be honest it was an easy question to answer.

There was no fucking way in hell, anyone else was ever going to touch his puppy. If he had to face death to have the blond then so be it. At least if he did this and didn't manage to survive the process then he would be guaranteed that no one else would ever be able to be with his beautiful blond.

Now where the hell did his little pup run off to?

Owari

A.N. Alright so there is chapter 13 everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed it. 14 is almost done. Once more I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. New chapter every one. Enjoy it.

Thank you guys that reviewed.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure. I actually had a wicked idea for Jou and Kaiba. A very, very wicked idea… but that comes later on.

Chapter 14

Jou sighed as he sat in the small but private clearing he had found about ten minutes walk away from the others. He may know the forest around here well enough to not get himself lost, but he didn't want to go to far from the others and cause everyone to worry. Some peace and quite for a few moments was all he needed. Just a little time to put his mask back together, so he could smile and laugh through the pain he felt right now. He couldn't really blame Seto. If the brunette never wanted to speak with him again, not after a blow like that. I mean how many times are you told that the one you love is probably the one that will cause your death in the same breath. He could understand, really he could. But did it never occur to Seto what Jou would be going through with all this?

Shaking his head he looked down to the soft green grass he sat on. A small breeze ruffling gently at his blond hair.

"Wonder what he will decide to do?" Jou murmured to himself.

"Ask why you didn't just tell me sooner." Came a deep voice from behind him. Jumping to a crouching position and whirling around quickly, Jou readied himself to attack, until his honeyed eyes landed on the tall form, of the man he had just had in his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Jou asked relaxing a bit and returning to his previous position. No matter what Seto had decided to do, Jou wasn't going to run from it.

Silently Seto sat down next to the blond, close enough that there was only a few inches of space between the two.

"You seem to be asking me that a lot recently. For having such heightened senses I seem to be able to sneak up on you rather easily. But I followed you pup. Did you think I would just let you run away for long?" Seto said, bringing his arm up and slinging it around the other, pulling the blond closer to his side.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"Jou listen, what you said, it came as more than just a little bit of a shock to me. I needed time to let it sink in. By the way Murphy has a great motivational speech thing going on for him, he knows just what to say to give you a good kick in the ass." Seto said with a small frown.

"Try living with that for over a hundred years, it gets old. What did he say?" Jou asked.

"Long story short... I am to damn selfish. I won't share wants mine, thats you by the way, even if it means my death. There are a few thing I need to settle first before it happens but... I will agree to become your Kokoro, pup." Seto whispered into the blonds ear.

Jou froze at those words, surely he wasn't hearing that right.

"Never seen you at a loss for words pup."

"Do you mean it?"

"You know I wouldn't joke about something so important to both of us. But I do have one condition for this agreement."

"Anything." Jou breathed. He would give the brunette anything within his power to give.

"I don't want to do it yet. Can we wait for your birthday like you had originally planned? If there is a chance this may kill me, I want as much time with you as I can get before then. Plus I need to make arrangements for Mokuba and my company to be taken care of. That gives us just over a month or so right?" Seto asked, not looking at the smaller boy this time.

"Yes, is that all?" Jou asked softly. He was touched by those words.

"That's all."

"Then I think we should seal the deal don't you?" Jou asked before moving quickly to push Seto against the tree they sat before. One leg on each side of the brunette, allowing the blond to straddle slim hips.

"How do we do that?" Seto asked with a smirk. If Jou wanted to play a bit that was fine with him.

"Like this." Jou growled, bringing his lips down onto others. Oh he didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing this man.

Seto let out a soft groan as he tasted his puppy once more. His thoughts mirroring Jou's own. Allowing his hands to come and encircle the blonds slender waist. Fingertips slipping slightly under the shirt worn by the vampyre. Feeling the small tremor that touch caused, made Seto wonder what else he could do to get responses from the man in his lap. He was only to eager to find out.

"Look at me Seto. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to seal the deal." Jou panted as he pulled back from those to tempting lips.

Slightly hazed blue eyes met just as unfocused golden.

"You up for a little bite?" Jou purred, trying not to grin as those unfocused, hazy blue eyes, turned diamond sharp and darkened with lust at his words.

"I need to take some blood from you and give you a small amount of my own in turn. Just a little for now, to start the process. You body needs to become familiar with my power. Are you alright with that?" Jou asked, wrapping his arms tight around the boy under him. Making sure his body pressed tight against the other.

Seto looked at Jou for a moment, why the hell had the blond even asked? Didn't what happened last time on the dance floor give him enough permission?

"I need you to tell me that it is alright, just this one time. I can't just presume for this. After this time though I can do it whenever I want, permission granted or not. No wait there will be one more time, but other than that it's fine." Jou said softly, correctly guessing where Seto's thoughts were going.

Seto's answer was to simply turn his head to the side, offering the pale skin of his neck to the blond.

"You may have all of me."

Jou wasted no time after hearing those words. Licking a wet path up that slender column, the warm scent that was Seto filled his senses, with the heavier scent of warm, rich blood underneath.

Seto panted raggedly at the feel of that hot tongue making a burning path along his throat. The pants became a sudden loud moan as those wicked teeth scrapped lightly against the bared skin.

"Pup..." Seto moaned.

"Don't worry, I promise to give you more. This will be so much more intense for us both than the weak feeding I took last time.

Seto felt himself become light headed at that though. How the hell could the other man call the night at the club weak? Then he thought no more as fire suddenly rushed through his veins, and sharp teeth pierced soft flesh.

"Jou!" Seto cried, his head coming up and slamming back into the tree behind him. Not caring of the small amount of pain that move brought as it all but vanished in sheer amount of pleasure consuming him. One hand coming up to tangle in silken blond hair, pushing that sinful mouth closer. The other wrapping around slim hips, pulling them closer to his own. Delighting in the sensation of his erection pressing hard against, Jou's own.

Jou had been right when he said the other night would be nothing compared to what was going on now.

"M-more." Seto whispered, voice rough. He was granted his wish when he felt Jou's fangs pierce a bit deeper and his hips thrust harder against his own.

Seto felt his head begging to spin, his breath coming in harsh pants. His pleasure soaked mind aware of nothing around him. He had never felt such an exquisite, tormenting pleasure in his life. All he was aware of was his need for more. To have Jou drain him of every last drop of blood in his body, so long as he never stopped.

Pleasure soaked blue eyes snapped open, as Kaiba's back arched suddenly. His breathing coming faster as he felt himself so close to falling over some invisible edge he hadn't even realized he was standing at.

"More pup." Seto rasped, unable to take in a proper breath. His hips thrusting up repeatedly, into Jou's own.

"Not yet. If I take anymore it will be to much." Jou whispered, pulling back some and licking at any last lingering traces of blood he could find.

"I don't care if you suck me dry, just don't stop." Seto begged. Yes he, the proud Seto Kaiba, begged for something the first time in his life that he could remember.

" Don't worry love we are far from finished. But for now it's your turn." Jou said running a sharp nail across his collar bone and allowing blood to well up from the skin.

"Drink, it will be almost as good as when I do it to you." Jou promised.

The brunette didn't need to be asked twice.

Latching onto the blond, he dragged his tongue across the red swath, noticing a drug like haze settling over his senses as he did so. The red liquid was like a drug, heightening his senses even further, the ecstasy finally cresting over him. Crying out on a ragged breath, Seto crushed the blond harder to him, biting down further on the soft flesh in his mouth. His body trembling violently as he came.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, Seto felt his head being pulled back and his eyes looked up into the sated, bright golden pools looking down at him. Apparently Jou had been just as affected as the brunette had been

"You lied."

"Oh?"

"You said it felt just as good" Seto growled, though he wasn't really upset.

"I said almost. It's like a drug isn't it? Makes things come into an almost painful focus doesn't it? Your a natural Seto, thats a good thing trust me. Now I want you to do something, focus as much as you can on what your feeling right this moment" Jou said, licking at the blood smeared around Seto's mouth. It didn't bother him in the least that it was his own.

Doing as asked, the brunette fell silent for a moment. Pushing aside the still almost painful pleasure coursing within him, he focused as much as he could.

"I feel you." Seto answered, unsure if that was quite what he meant. Lucky for him Jou seemed to understand.

"Almost. You can feel a small ghost of my emotions at the moment. It should last for about an hour. Any time you take blood from me, even such a small amount as what you got now, you will experience a small portion of what I do. The more you take from me, the stronger the feeling you get from me will be." Jou said.

"Will that always happen?"

"No not always. Right now it is the bond between us strengthening that is what allows you to do this. After I fully bond myself to you, we will not need the exchange of blood for you to feel me like this. If nothing else you will change enough to feel me at almost any time you wish. Unless I try to block you out.

"What do you mean by change?"

"Don't know exactly how. Bonded pairs that do survive are by law, forbidden to tell others how some things change. So we both get to explore that area together." Jou said simply, pulling away from the other finally to look at him once more.

Neither mentioned the possibility that surviving might be an issue.

"Is that all?" Seto asked changing the subject. He didn't want either of them to become depressed right now.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked in confusion.

"I mean are you going to leave me like this?" Seto growled, pushing his hips up into the blonds again.

Hissing at the contact, Jou glared at the brunette.

"But.. didn't you just..? Is that all you think about?"

"Seeing as though this is the third time I have had you completely alone, in my arms, on my lap and making me this damn hard by biting me. Yes at the moment it is. Besides it is the first time we weren't interrupted and allowed to finish." Seto said honestly. The amount of control he was showing amazed even him right now.

Laughing, Jou kissed the brunette once more.

"I suppose I could..."

"Kaiba! Jou!"

Startled the two fell silent, listening to the voice that were getting closer.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Do you think they killed each other?"

Jou turned his eyes to Seto trying not to laugh at the other man.

"Think we should go back?" Jou asked softly.

"No."

"Don't pout my spoiled Dragon. Let them find us for now. We can continue this in the hot springs later tonight" Jou purred rubbing himself against the taller man again.

"Fine... but they can find us." Seto said before kissing his blond once more. If someone actually saw them, then he hoped they enjoyed the show. For now he had what he wanted literally in his damn lap and he sure as hell planned on playing with it for as long as he could possibly get away with it.

Owari

A.N. Alright so not my best ending but oh well, I will try to make that up in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Here is chapter 15 for your viewing pleasure, so much longer than the norm for me. It took longer than planned to get out and you will see why by the end of it.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

And now for some bad news. My Beta has decided to fall out of love with yaoi, don't ask me how she did that but she did. So I am once more beta -less. Anyone want the job?

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure. I actually had a wicked idea for Jou and Kaiba.

So be warned everyone I decided to use a feeding scene earlier than I had planned on. It will be graphic with pretty boy on boy action. There will also be a bit more blood sharing in this chapter so if that bothers anyone then read until you hit the nice bold warning further in. If you proceed further its your own fault, you have been warned. The rest of you enjoy.

Chapter 15

"Your fucking joking right?" Kaiba growled several hours later, as he stared in disbelief at the spiky haired midget in front of him. Ok so maybe Yugi wasn't a midget, but he was damn well close enough to it, Seto thought to himself. He was still holding a grudge over being separated form his blond earlier today, so was unhappy at not being left alone for any length of time since returning to the inn. Now Yugi had spouted off the stupidest idea he had ever heard.

** SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

***Three hours ago***

Jou and Seto had been found by Murphy and Connor before they could get to far into their own world earlier in the woods. After being pulled apart... again, by the other males. Jou and Seto made their way back to the rest of the class. After arriving back at the little river, Connor had announced that it was time to head back to the inn that everyone was staying at for the weekend. As everyone packed up, Jou had looked up silently at the sky above them all.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked softly, ignoring everyone else around them. All of his attention focused on the blond next to him.

"It's going to storm tonight."

"What?"

"I said it's going to storm tonight. It will be a rather violent one at that." Jou said with a smile as he turned his golden eyes back to the brunette.

"How do you know that? And why do you seem so happy about it?" Seto asked curiously.

"Remember how I told you some of us have power over the elements?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I am special. Usually we can work with only one element, thats all. Some of us can't even do more than the basics, which looks kind of like really cool parlor tricks. It all depends on the amount of power that is flowing through your blood line. Mine is exceptionally powerful, as of this moment I am able to control three elements. What makes it even better for me is that they are all conflicting elements." Jou said, keeping an eye on the students who stood the closest to them. Making sure no one could over hear their conversation. It wouldn't do to have them all think he was crazy, cause he knew damn good and well they would never actually believe in his words.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that others are jealous as hell about it."

"Pup!"

"Alright. It means that the three I have would usually counter each other in a battle. They would kind of cancel the other power out, rending both attacks useless. But since I have three of them I can combine them, if I am careful, which makes some really neat tricks, or I can use them all separately." Jou said not sure if he was explaining things well enough for the brunette to follow. He would much rather do a demonstration instead of an explanation. But with as many students around them as there were, that would be a very bad idea.

"That would be interesting to see one day. But what does that have to do with you being so happy to have a storm later?" Seto asked looking at the blond. He had to admit the thought of his puppy having that much power was a bit of a turn on.

"My secondary element is water. Those of us that work with the power of water find it has a slightly drugging effect sometimes. If I am around large bodies of water or a really good storm, it has a rather interesting affect on me. I will have to give you a demonstration of some of my power later, when there are fewer bystanders around." Jou said with a laugh.

Seto simply nodded his agreement, mind wondering off to the various effects tonights storm would have on his blond.

"Alright everyone, lets head on back." Came Conner's voice breaking the two from their little world. They turned and followed everyone else back to the inn, Honda and the others falling in step with them.

That had been about three hours ago, and they had not had a moment alone since. Seto had burned with the questions he wanted to ask, especially when the storm Jou had spoken about, was starting to make itself known to everyone. Twenty minutes ago, a loud crack had split the air and the skies had opened wide. Rain coming down in torrents, soaking those that had remained outside for a while still. There hadn't even been any warning before the storm had started.

Shortly after the start of the storm, Yugi had suggested a game to keep them all entertained for a while. While this was all well and good, Seto had not agreed with the idea of truth or dare. A fact he had made perfectly clear with his words.

Now Jou, Honda, Yugi, Conner, Murphy and himself all sat in one of Jou's private rooms, waiting for the out come between Yugi and Seto.

"I am serious Kaiba. It really will be fun, just give it a chance." Yugi said, wondering if he pulled out his puppy dogs eyes, whether they would actually work or not. He some how doubted they would have any effect at all on the tall brunette. Now if Jou was to do it... that was always a thought.

"I refuse to play such a childish game as that." Seto said, crossing his arms and looking away from the others. After entering the rooms everyone had quickly made themselves comfortable, lounging around were they felt like it. Seto had remained standing though, leaning back against the wall directly across from the large couch his blond lay upon. He had decided that getting within touching distance may not be a good idea right now. He couldn't be held responsible for what he may do at this point in time.

"It's not childish... well not to childish. Not with us anyways." Honda threw in.

"You don't have enough people."

"Sure we do, six is more than enough to play." Yugi said, then paused for a moment, something flashing through his mind.

"Actually one of you is a teacher and the other his lover. Is it safe to play with you both?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"Don't worry Yugi, Murphy and Conner are safe I assure you." Jou said softly, glancing quickly at his tiny friend.

Yugi relented and nodded at Jou, accepting his words for now, though later he would make sure his blond friend would explain just why he was so close with those two and why exactly they were around right now.

"How pissed would Yami be if you had to do something with someone else? Same goes about what Otogi would think." Seto countered, without batting an eye.

"Ok you got me on that one. I can invite Yami but Otogi is not available right now. So someone else pick." Yugi said with a pout as he sat down. Kaiba had a point, Yami would be more than a little pissed if he had to touch someone else in anyway. And Honda was still trying to prove himself to his long haired love, maybe that game hadn't been the best idea he had ever had. Not to mention Ryou would be unhappy to find out he had missed out on the game.

"I have an idea for a game." Jou said from where he was lounging on the large couch. He turned his gold eyes to the brunette standing at the far end of the room.

"Oh?" Seto asked, refusing to be tempted by the blond. It would be all to easy to pick up where they had been forced to leave off in the woods earlier that day.

"Let's play I never."

Seto felt himself pale at those words. Jou wouldn't really consider getting drunk with this group right now would he?

"But Jou isn't that a drinking game?" Yugi asked, before Seto could voice a rejection.

"Usually, but we can substitute alcohol with something else if you want."

Seto felt a wave of relief wash over him at those words. Granted he didn't mind drinking in the least, but he didn't think lower inhibitions would be a good thing for anyone in the room right now.

"Like what?"

"Well first off does everyone know the rules?" Jou asked, eyes still locked on Seto.

A chorus of affirmative answers met him.

"Then how about this then. If I was to say, I never... have had a hangover. Then I want everyone to answer honestly first, then if you happen to have had a hangover you have to tell, when, where or with who. Answer any one of those three questions. We can keep track on a tally if you all want to as well. We can think of some sort of punishment for the loser after the game is finished. Sound good?" Jou asked stretching out further on the couch when it became apparent he was going to have to work to get Seto over with him. He could feel those blue eyes burning him where they traced along his body, this game was going to be fun.

"How is this game any less childish than the other one?" Seto almost growled, unable to take his eyes from the blond. It was a good thing everyone currently in the room, knew that he and Jou were together, because he would be having a hard time hiding it right now.

"Well you don't have to do anything stupid or dangerous. It's also a great way to learn new things about your friends if you play it our way, even if it is a little bit more embarrassing." Jou said.

"Don't tell me your afraid of a little game Kaiba." Conner challenged from next to Murphy. Both males sitting in front of the couch Jou was currently sprawled upon, looking almost as if they were protecting him from something.

"Afraid? Like hell, who goes first?" Seto snarled, moving further into the room and sitting in an empty recliner. His blue eyes glaring at the rooms other occupants.

"That is a bit more like it now, Kaiba." Honda cheered as the brunette decided to play.

"Yug, why don't you go ahead and go first." Jou said.

"This should be a fast round." Seto muttered to himself.

Ignoring Kaiba's words that he was sure he wasn't meant to hear, Yugi smiled at his blond friend. He could tell this game was going to be very enlightening for the bad tempered brunette.

"Very well, I have never been to a club." Yugi said, deciding to start out mildly. If nothing else this round would be an easy win for himself. He was sure he would be racking up some points soon enough.

As one a round of groans went through the room, and as one everyone managed to say in a staggered array of voices.

"Two nights ago."

"Ok so I guess that means I am ahead by one right?" Yugi said with a smirk. Honestly he knew his friends went clubbing often but he had never felt the need to join them before. But who knew that Kaiba enjoyed clubbing?

"Who is going next?"

"Go clockwise from Yug." Jou said.

Seto found himself amazed that no one ever even thought to disagree with anything that the blond told them all to do. Even if it was only for something as trivial as a game, not a single person in the room had said no to the blond even once.

"Yugi sit back and let me show you how to play this game. We want a good game here." Honda said with a sly smile.

"I have never given a guy a blow job." Honda said, he knew it was pretty much a given that most of the others had done it, but with as long as they had all lived he was hard pressed to find something that they hadn't all done. So far that was one of the few things he could think of.

"Yugi?"

"Um, yeah. With Yami." The youngest in the group said through his blush.

The others in the group just stared at the little guy for a moment, not sure if he was telling them the truth.

"I told you guys mine, now you better spill it. I won't be the only one embarrassing myself here tonight." Yugi growled getting a bit defensive at the continued silence.

"With Murphy here of course." Conner said quickly trying to lessen the smaller boy's embarrassment at least a little.

"With Conner. You can't be together as many years as we have and not have given a blow job at least once." Murphy added.

"Jou?"

"A few times at the club." Jou said, glancing quickly at the brunette on the other side of the room from him. He hoped Seto wouldn't be to mad at him for that. It would be kind of hard to explain to the brunette just who it was he had been with. He had a feeling that Seto might develop even more of a jealous side in regards to Murphy and Conner than he already had. It wouldn't matter that the two had done nothing together since the blond had met Seto. Not to mention the fact that it would be really hard to explain in front of Yugi. The others knew about his aging, hell they were the same as him, minus Seto, and he wasn't quite ready to tell Yugi what he was yet.

Seto didn't even look at the blond after he had spoken, to busy trying to rein in his jealousy. He would get the full story out of the blond later tonight.

"Kaiba your turn. You have to give us some details to you know." Honda said.

"My house." Seto growled, refusing to elaborate any further than that. He would be damned if he would relive those nights in front of others.

"Hey even Jou gave us more than that." Conner said. He knew he shouldn't push the brunette to much, especially knowing that if Kaiba found out exactly who was the one to have fun with the blond, then he and Murphy might have to go into hiding for a while.

"Drop it. I only have to answer one question out of the three. You got my answer, now who is next to go?" Seto snapped.

"Ok guys play nice. If Kaiba doesn't want to elaborate further than he doesn't have to. Besides it is my turn now." Murphy said in that strangely calming voice that Seto had experienced earlier. It was the same voice that had made him come to terms with what was going on between he and the puppy. Seto could feel a good amount of the anger he had previously felt, leave him as he leaned back further into his chair and relaxed some. One day he would really have to learn how the older man did that trick, it would be great to learn for business meetings and drawing up contracts for mergers. No one would want to say no to him about anything, they would all feel to damn relaxed to care about anything else.

"So let's see, something I have never done, hmm? Well thats a really short list now isn't it? Oh I know, I've never... bitten, or been bitten by someone while dancing at the club." Murphy said proudly, grinning as Jou and Kaiba both glared at him.

"I bit Seto."

"I let Jou bite me."

The blond and brunette said at the same time. Their eyes locking as they remembered that night, a slight flush appearing on both faces.

"Biting? When was this and why didn't you tell me?" Yugi gasped as he turned from one man to the other. Noticing the strange glint in their eyes, Yugi narrowed his own eyes in thought.

"It was two nights ago wasn't it? That settles it, when we get back I am going clubbing with you all at least once. I think am missing out on way to much, so don't even think of trying to get me not to go." Yugi said.

"But.."

"No buts Jou-kun. We will talk later." Yugi said glaring at the blond.

"Fine. Conner you go." Jou sulked. Now he would have to explain everything to the shorter boy, otherwise he would be unable to join them at Void. Oh what fun that talk was going to be. He had hoped he could have a little more time before he had to tell Yugi everything. Damn Murphy and his big mouth.

"Hmm, I've never, written the words, pervert and rapist across someones face in neon pink permanent marker and made them walk out of a full club at peak hours." Conner said. The silence that filled the room was suddenly broken by Jou smacking Conner in the back of the head.

"Your an ass hole Conner. You bastards are just targeting me aren't you? Is it lets all pick on Jou night or something?" Jou growled. When suggesting this game he hadn't been planning on the others all seeming to gang up on him like this.

"Jou you didn't?" Yugi asked.

"I did. The guys name was Sei and he deserved it. Besides that was the nicest thing I did to him that night. Needless to say he and his friends are not going to be in business much longer." Jou said, refusing to feel bad for what he had done. The bastard had dared to hurt what was his, he deserved far worse than he had gotten.

Seto said nothing as he realized some of what Jou had done on his behalf. He had wondered why Sei's company had decided to agree to all of his terms in their merger contract. Though now that he thought about it he did vaguely remember Jou telling him to give Sei a call sometime. Deciding he should show at least a little appreciation for the blonds actions and protectiveness, Seto stood up and moved over to the couch Jou was on. Ignoring the others in the room, his blue eyes looked down at the blond still laying stretched out along the velvety black couch.

"Sit up a bit."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Seto growled not liking the attention focused on them at the moment.

Doing as asked, Jou levered his torso and head up of the couch, slightly surprised as the brunette slid himself onto the couch and pulled the blond back down. With his head in Seto's lap Jou's confused golden eyes stared up at the man above him.

"Seto?"

"Ask me later." Was all Seto was willing to say with the room full of other people at the moment.

After another moment of silence, Jou nodded and turned his head a bit to look at everyone else.

"Who's next?" Jou asked making sure everyone understood not to ask any question about the brunette's actions right now.

"It was going to be Kaiba's turn, but seeing as he moved it's yours Jou. This outta be a good one." Honda said.

Absently Seto began stroking soft blond hair as he thought of what things his blond had yet to do.

"Very well. I've never told anyone family or otherwise, 'I Love You' ever." Jou said in a firm voice, letting his eyes meet Seto's.

"Really? No one ever?" Yugi asked in a sad voice.

"Don't be upset Yug. It's not that I don't love or care for people. I just have never said to anyone. Like all of you here I care for very deeply, but those three words are reserved for one person only, and until I say it too them everyone else must wait." Jou said.

Blue eyes held gold, searching for something it seemed, though Jou wasn't sure what.

"Well I told Conner I loved him this morning." Murphy said.

"I returned the sentiment at the same time." Conner added.

"Umm I told Otogi the night before last on the way back to Void, after taking Kaiba home." Honda said with a blush.

"Getting pretty serious there?" Conner smirked.

"Shut it." Honda snapped.

"Said it to Yami shortly before we all joined up this afternoon." Yugi said.

"What about you Kaiba? When was the last time you said it? Or to who?" Honda asked. If he had to be embarrassed then so should the other brunette.

"Mokuba is the only person I have ever said it to. Though there may be another that hears it soon." Seto admitted as his eyes seemed to find what he was looking for in Jou's own. He found it didn't bother him in the least to admit that to this group, not like he had thought it would.

"Well that was an enlightening round now wasn't it. Kaiba it seems to be your turn now my boy." Conner said quickly, wanting to break the sudden silence that followed the brunettes words.

"I have never found a women attractive." Seto said simply.

"Good man there. You know what you want. " Conner cheered.

"Conner and I both have no interest in women what so ever. No point for us." Murphy added leaning in against his lover.

"Anzu" Honda and Yugi both admitted.

"What?" Jou asked not sure if he believed his two friends.

"Just once a long time ago. Like when we first started hanging out with her. I mean really do you know how flexible dancers are?" Yugi asked. Honda nodded his agreement quickly.

"I feel sick." Jou moaned.

"Sick or not, fess up." Honda said, eager to see how Seto was going to react to this.

"Mai." Jou said, his breath catching as he felt the fingers already tangled in his hair tighten. His eyes once more drifting up, meeting jealous blue diamonds as Seto returned the gaze.

"_Never again, this mark means your mine." _Seto mouthed knowing Jou could read his lips. Releasing the hair in his grasp, Seto let his fingers trail down to the still healing wound he had drank from earlier that day. Knowing the others couldn't see anything his hand did from that side, he dug his finger tips lightly into the still healing wound right above the blonds collar bone.

"Shit!" Jou hissed, suddenly turning on his side away from the others, and facing the back of the couch.

Seto watched as his puppies pupils narrowed and slit, his eyes darkening to liquid gold and his fangs flashed brightly as they extended.

"Stop" Jou hissed, trying not to pant. He hadn't told Seto how sensitive a mark on a vampyre could be if messed with so soon after a feeding. Even if it wasn't an actual bite mark, to a vampyre any mark where blood had been taken became almost overwhelming to have it touched. How the hell had he known?

Looking down at the obvious pleasure the blond was feeling, Seto was proud that he could make the other feel so much. He would make damn sure that the blond never looked at another being male or female.

That decided he moved his hand the slightest bit and dug his nails in deeper to the skin, this time drawing blood, watching as it trailed down to pool in his hand.

The reaction was instant as Jou snarled at the brunette, before his entire body froze.

"Games over. Everyone get the hell out now." Jou hissed, refusing to look at anyone.

Despite Yugi's protest, Conner and the others left the room, dragging the shorter male with them. They may not want to leave the blond alone with Seto, but they knew they couldn't interfere right now. Jou wouldn't care if they were friends or not, if anyone came between the two now they would be hurt.

As the door began to close behind them, Yugi managed to look behind himself in time to try and see what was going on. His blond friend turning onto his stomach before rising up to rest on his hands and knees. His right hand coming up to grasp Seto's hair tightly, pulling the others head back forcefully. An animistic look on his face as he snarled something at the brunette before him.

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Seto's eyes burn with lust at whatever his blond friend had said. The brunette sliding down further on the couch and throwing his head back with a slight moan. A moan that was abruptly cut off of as the door finished closing with a firm click, cutting off all site and sound from that room.

Yugi couldn't decide if he wanted to run away and forget what he had seen pass between the two men. Or wish he could be a fly on the wall and witness what was going to happen behind that sealed off room.

"Games over. Everyone get the hell out, now!" Jou snarled

As soon as the words had left his lips he ignored everything that wasn't Seto. He knew Murphy would get everyone out of there, so he need not worry about it. Turning his head the slightest bit, he bared his fangs and dragged them roughly along the tall brunettes inner wrist, before turning the rest of his body and kneeling up. Reaching out he grasped Seto's silky hair, yanking his head back roughly, his golden eyes boring heatedly into those beautiful sapphires.

"Bastard, you don't even know what your doing to me do you? Don't know just how sensitive a mark like that is on my kind. " Jou snarled.

Seto didn't answer as he simply continued to stare at the blond.

"Very well why don't I show you. Of course it requires that I bite you again. I wonder where I should do it this time? Above or below the wiast?" Jou growled in a rough voice.

That definitely got a reaction, as Seto slid himself down the couch a bit and his head was thrown back further, a moan leaving his parted lips at the thought of being fed from again.

A soft click alerted him to the fact that they were indeed completely alone now and Jou felt a sinister grin cross his features. He knew he was not going to be making Seto his Kokoro, not yet at least. Though he was more than willing to see just what Seto would let him get away with tonight. So long as he didn't try to force a transfer there was no reason he couldn't do other things now was there?

"You never answered me Seto. Should I bite above or below the waist?" Jou asked as he leaned forward and ran his tongue across a slender throat.

"Anywhere you want." Seto gasped out. This was beyond fair play , he had planned on showing the blond just who was going to be in charge of things tonight. But all it had taken was one little graze of those teeth against his skin and he was a slave to what the blond made him feel. If he didn't trust the blond as he did he would almost be scared of what could happen. All he needed was the thought of being bitten and he knew he would do anything the blond asked of him. He knew he was becoming addicted to these feelings but he found himself strangely alright with that.

"Anywhere? Just remember that it was you that gave up control to me." Jou purred beyond pleased at the brunettes words, as he began to quickly undo the buttons to the other mans shirt. Pushing it rather gently to the sides of a lightly muscled chest, careful of the still healing scratches on the pale skin. Leaving the shirt on, Jou trailed his lips down that soft flesh he had just barred, licking and sucking at the still healing scratches marring the brunette. Moving to a blush pink nipple, Jou held the other down as Seto jerked in place. Placing his teeth lightly against the sensitive area, Jou sucked hard though was careful that he didn't break the skin.

"Stop teasing me dammit." Seto growled, his blue eyes flashing, as he glared at the blond.

Drawing back, Jou smiled playfully.

"I am not teasing you my beautiful dragon. I just haven't reached my goal yet. Be patient."

"Easy for you to say." Seto muttered.

Jou ignored the brunette still looking down at him and resumed his tasting of the soft flesh before him. Seto's body tasted almost as good as his blood did, Jou decided to himself. It was definitely a taste he knew he would come to crave almost as much as the brunette's blood.

Looking up once, briefly, to meet blue eyes as his hand came to rest on the clasp of Seto's slacks. Jou asked silent permission to continue further. This being the farthest that the two had gotten, Jou didn't want to just assume it was alright. For all the teasing and touching already done between them, he refused to do anything his dragon didn't actually want.

Seto hesitated only a moment before giving the blond what he wanted.

After being granted the permission he had wanted, Jou made quick work of the brunettes pants, tossing them somewhere on the floor of to the side. Then quickly pulled away in order to allow himself room to look down at the body before him.

He found himself only mildly surprised that Seto didn't wear anything underneath his slacks.

Just made things that much easier for him.

"Do you have any idea of just how beautiful you are my dragon?" Jou whispered, bringing his lips back down to the canvas of pale skin before him.

Seto decided that an answer to that question was not actually necessary, and dropped his head back onto the couch arm behind him. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the searing trial Jou was making down his chest and abs. His muscles clenching briefly with each hot caress.

"Jou please." Seto rasped. He wished the blond would stop teasing him like this.

"Not one for foreplay are we?"

"What your doing is torturer not foreplay, pup."

Jou chuckled and finally moved down closer to where his goal was. Running his tongue slowly up Seto's hardness, delighting in the strangled gasp he dragged out from the brunette.

As much as he wanted to pay more attention to Seto's cock, that wasn't his aim for now. Drifting slowly to the side, Jou placed an open mouthed kiss softly on the brunettes soft right inner thigh.

"Brace yourself."

Seto had no time to wonder what his pup meant as he suddenly felt those wicked fangs pierce through his flesh. For one moment everything froze for him. His vision went white, his muscles taunt, and his hearing went silent. Then the moment was over before he was all motion, his hands quickly grasping the blond head between his legs. Fingers tangling in silky hair as Seto tossed his head further back into the couch, his back arching almost painfully, his mouth opened wide to let out the scream he found himself unable to hold back.

His pleasure soaked mind took in all it could. Leaving him panting, unable to draw breath properly, his body burning as it writhed in the blonds hold.

"Pup..."

Liquid gold flashed briefly up towards wet lust drenched sapphires, seeing the burning need in those eyes, Jou bit down even harder. Driving his fangs in deeper then he ever had before and allowing to create a harder suction. His left hand coming up and grasping Seto's erection, pumping it several times in a slow, fluid movement. His strokes keeping pace to the rough suction of his mouth sealed to the quivering thigh.

The addition of Jou's hand to everything was the final straw for Seto, his vision going black, the blond's name leaving his lips as he sunk into unconsciousness.

Emerald eyes peered through the storm and into the occupied room. A sneer of hatred and disgust on cruel twisted lips, at the scene displayed before the figure in the rain.

"Have your fun for now. It will make it so much sweeter when I take it all away from you." The figure hissed into the cold wet night, before turning it's back on the two men who where unaware of it's presence,or the danger that would accompany it.

Owari

A.N. So now we start the darker theme to this story. Thanks again to everyone being so patient with me and my updates.


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Alright so listen up, Tampa (Hillsborough County) people, if there are any reading this. Anyone that lives in Tampa (Hills. County) and owns a pet should read this part here. If you have gotten your pet their yearly shots already( anytime between last September and now is fine) and **have bought** the physical rabies tag, you know the stupid silver metal tag with the license number on it, and you receive something that looks like a post card in the mail telling you that you need to get a tag or be fined $500, please dear god, just throw it out. If you simply have to call your vet, listen to what they tell you, don't call back thirty thousand times asking what to do. Animal Control is doing something with their Data Entry stuff and the computer is automatically sending crap out alright.

Ok so now that I got that out of my system, I do apologize for that. Very very bad day at work thanks to animal control, and them changing their stuff. Ok so it isn't all really their fault. Grrr, stupid people making me say the same thing a hundred times then telling me I don't know what I am talking about and hanging up on me....

No! No, must think happy thoughts..... Seto....Jou..... ok better. Anyways here is the next chapter, I do hope you all enjoy it as much as the last chapter. Thanks so much for those wonderful reviews everyone.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure.

Chapter 16

Dazed blue eyes opened slowly, somewhat unfocused as they stared up into the warm golden orbs that suddenly appeared above him.

"Pup?"

"You still with me?" Jou asked the slightly confused brunette beneath him.

"What happened?" Seto asked, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"You passed out." Jou said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on red lips.

"I what? Oh! Wait I... never mind, sorry." Seto said blushing brightly as he remembered what had led up to his bout with unconsciousness. Jou was definitely a drug he was becoming addicted to. All he could think about is when they could share such an experience again.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jou asked forcing the other to look him in the eye.

Nodding his head in a short jerking motion was all Seto could manage as he wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. Passing out just from being bitten, pathetic. Granted he had never felt anything quite that good before in his life, but that was besides the point.

"Then don't ever say your sorry for what we do when we are alone. If we both enjoyed it, then that is all that should matter to either of us." Jou said softly.

"But what about..."

"I enjoyed myself as well Seto. Now stop feeling so embarrassed, to be honest, your reaction was a great boost to my ego. Besides who said we have to end the evening so soon? Now if you can stand I do believe I promised you something earlier today. Can you stand yet?" Jou asked getting up and standing beside the couch. He was still hard and the movement was a bit uncomfortable, but he could wait until later to get his love to return the favor.

Seto decided to just let the topic drop for now as he nodded and, accepting the hand offered to him, pulled himself to his feet. A brief lingering tremor of pleasure shotting through him as he put weight on the leg with the still fresh bite wound. Gasping slightly, the brunette leaned against the lean blond for a moment, trying to get his breath back.

"You alright there? Bit sensitive is it?" Jou asked with a smirk. That particular bite had been rather deep and in a very sensitive area, so he knew Seto would be feeling it for a while yet. Which was exactly why he had done it.

"Bastard" Seto grumbled, before allowing himself to be led to the sliding doors and stepping outside onto the covered porch, looking out into the still violently raging storm.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jou asked standing slightly ahead of the brunette, sticking his hand out into the icy down pour.

Closing the distance between them, Seto wrapped his arms around the blond, his blue eyes, locked on the slender form in his arms.

"Absolutely breath taking."

"You know damn well I meant the storm, but thank you."

Seto just grunted and let it go.

'What did you want me to see?" Seto asked softly, leaning his head down and allowing his lips to trace over a bare shoulder and delighting in the taste that filled his mouth.

"Will you behave for a few minutes? I promise to play with you all you want afterwards." Jou asked, laughing at the pouting look that settled on the brunettes face briefly.

Reluctantly releasing the pretty, smiling blond from his arms, Seto watched as Jou walked out into the down pour. Not seeming to notice the icy water that quickly soaked him to the bone, from the top of the now matted blond hair, to his bare feet, hidden in the slightly to long grass.

Raising his face up to the black, crying sky, blue eyes watched intently, as Jou's bare arms raised to the sky. Fingers spread wide as if reaching for something only he could see.

And as Seto watched the form before him, his eyes widened in amazement as he witnessed the falling rain freeze in place, five feet in a perfect circle around the blond.

"Pup?"

"That's nothing watch this." Jou said. Closing his eyes he focused for a moment, before all of the water suddenly exploded outwards several feet. Only to stop a few inches from knocking Seto on his ass, before collapsing inwards once more. This time instead of freezing in place though. The water swirled around the wet figure, quickly gaining speed as it went.

With a flick of his wrist, Jou sent the water in a quick funnel straight up, before letting it blossom and take shape. The water quickly taking on the familiar form of a certain dragon greatly favored by the brunette. Holding the shape for a full minute before allowing it to fall apart down to the ground.

As the rain resumed it's normal fall, and Jou turned to him, a bright light in those gorgeous honeyed eyes. Seto found himself off of the porch and striding through the rain in less than a minute, ignoring the cold water as he pulled Jou to him. Crushing his lips to his puppies, in a hard hot kiss. Holding that slender, hard body against his own. Unbelievably turned on by the power that his love held, and the lingering power still hanging heavy in the air.

Pulling apart to gasp for air, Jou looked up into hazy sapphires.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining mind you."

"Do you have any idea exactly what it is that you do to me? You drive me to insanity pup. Your scent, your taste, the very sounds you make, the way your body feels against mine, all of it just pushes me so close to the edge. All I can think about is pushing you to the ground and doing the most unspeakable, and _shameful_ of actions to you, with you. Things that I shouldn't even think about even in my darkest of thoughts." Seto growled, tangling his long, slender fingers in damp, silky blond locks, and pulling Jou's head back roughly. Allowing his mouth to trail down that soft, pale throat, he nipped sharply at the skin. Feeling a burning wave of lust crash through him, at the shudder that went through the blonds body and the ragged groan that left his parted lips.

"I suppose I don't know. So why don't you enlighten me then." Jou purred, wondering just what Seto was thinking about right this minute. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"No. Leave it alone."

"I don't want anything between us anymore Seto. Remember the ceremony will make you mine, just as it will make me yours. You will own me completely, you can do whatever you wish to me, whenever you wish. I won't have any desire to stop you at that point."

"Goddamm." Seto rasped out a moment before Jou found himself lying in the wet grass unsure of how exactly he got there in the first place. Then Seto was above him, pressing him down hard into the ground, slim hips straddling his own. A thick hardness thrusting roughly against him. A harsh gasp left him at the pleasurable sensation that spread outwards from his groin at the move, and he found his wrist pinned above his head in an iron grip.

Looking up into burning eyes, Jou's mouth went dry at what he saw in that gaze. Clouded with a dark haze of lust, those normally blue eyes, were almost black. Lit with something dark and dangerous, it made the blond think for a moment that if Seto so choose it, Jou would not be able to escape the brunette. Vampyre powers or not, something in those piercing eyes sent a shiver of fear down his spine. It also sent a larger surge of excitement that made him over look that sliver of fear and he decided to push his luck. While this side of his love may have been a surprise to him it was not an unwelcome one in the least.

"You have a darker side than I realized." Jou murmured softly to the man above him.

"You have no idea Jou. The things I want and want to do sometimes are not... healthy. For me or anyone else. I don't want to hurt you... but I will, and I will enjoy it." Seto purred in a velvety voice. His grip on the blonds wrist tightening almost painfully.

"I am a vampyre Seto, I can take a hell of a lot more damage than a human mortal can, try and see. I can break the hold you have on me if I wish, or use my power over water to defend myself or any other of the elements I command. I am no weakling, I have more power at my finger tips than anyone you have ever met." Jou whispered. Feeling the tight grip on him become harder, Jou started getting more of a feel for what Seto was wanting from him.

"Don't Jou." Seto warned once more, voice ragged and slightly strained. He knew it was useless to try and get Jou to leave things alone, he had never wanted the blond to know about this side of him. But those words... oh god the things he could do to the blond. If he didn't have to worry about keeping himself in check, didn't have to make sure things didn't get out of hand. He could lose himself completely and not worry about what damage may be done to his partner.

Seto didn't even try to stop the convulsive shudder that went through his entire body at that thought.

"You want it don't you? Want me and my power. To have complete control over someone powerful enough to ... umf!"

Jou's words were cut off by the violent kiss forced upon his lips by the brunette straddling him. It seems Jou had finally found Seot's limits.

Pulling back only the slightest distance from those soft lips, Seot stared down into his puppies hazy golden eyes. He could see the excitement dancing in the others eyes. The slightly ragged breathing, flushed cheeks and hardened flesh between the blonds legs all screamed Jou's arousal.

"Just this one time." Seto growled, deciding it was worth the risk. Moving quickly he stood, pulling his blond pup to his feet at the same time.

"Where ar...."

"No talking. Inside." Seto bit out, turning from the other and moving to head inside. What he wanted to do would be more comfortable and safer for them both inside. Especially with that big ass bed. Not to mention the less chance of anyone to witness the following actions the better. Unfortunately as he turned, he faltered as he felt something pierce his side. Stopping and looking down, Seto found himself confused as he saw blood running down his side and slowly seep into his pants. What looked to be a small, silver throwing blade, was lodged firmly in his right side, just below his ribs. A wave of dizziness sweeping over him, making his body sway dangerously.

"Seto?" Jou asked, unsure as to why the other had stopped so suddenly and was now swaying sluggishly to one side. Watching the other turn to face him slowly. His eyes widened in horror at the knife he saw protruding from his loves side. Moving quickly he caught the brunette as blue eyes rolled back and he started a slow collapse to the wet ground.

He felt the panic rising up in him, the sudden feeling of danger surrounding him striking him.

Looking around in hopes of seeing something, he cursed softly as his eyes found nothing. Someone was out there, someone that meant to hurt his love.

The thought of Seto being hurt further spurred Jou into action. Gathering his wounded dragon closer to him, he sent a brief surge of power out, calling to Conner and Murphy, as he stood to carry his brunette inside as quickly as he could.

Laying his burden down on the couch, he hardly even glanced up as his friends burst into the room. His eyes locked on the site of his pale love bleeding all over the couch.

"What the hell happened?" Conner asked as he moved over to the two wet teens.

"We where outside, we went to come back in, Seto stopped suddenly. I didn't even see the blade fly, didn't see it till he turned around, already wounded." Jou whispered.

"Who threw it?" Murphy asked coming over and inspecting the blade.

"Doesn't matter, they will be dead when I am done with them." Jou growled standing up.

"Jou you should stay while I take out the knife and heal him." Murphy said.

"No, what if whoever is still around? They hurt my Dragon, I will skin them alive." Jou hissed, eyes lit with power and fury.

"Will it matter if he is dead when you get back? The knife is in very deep, almost to the hilt, and from the odd color on the blade, it has been poisoned as well."

"What do you mean?"

"He will need blood." Was all Murphy said.

"Jou stay here and help Murphy heal your Kokoro. I will go out and look for the intruder. Don't worry Jou-sama, I will bring him back to you alive if I find him." Conner swore, before ducking out quickly, into the still raging storm.

Jou felt helpless for the first time in years as he knelt next to his silver haired friend. Watching as slender hands wrapped around the knife and pulled.

Owari

A.N. Short I know, sorry. Now this chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to in any way, shape or form. So depending on you the readers, I may still go back and change somethings around at a later date.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Alright here you all go, chapter 17 is up. I am so sorry about making everyone wait for this chapter for so long, but work is an evil necessity, and holidays make it even more so. In addition, another reason this took so damn long, is that every chapter has had some work done on it. So those of you that have been following this story since the start you may want to go back and reread it. I have added some things and removed others. This first few chapters don't have to much changed but the later few do. I hope you all enjoy it. Now onwards to find out what happened to our little Seto.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Now Kiabasoulmate7 you had a question about our cute little Mokuba? Don't worry I did not forget about him, or Seto's devotion to his little brother. Right now our Dragon just has a lot on his mind with all he has learned recently. He would never just forget about his care I assure you. But kudos to you and the fact that you are the first and only one to ask about the kid since I started this fic. Poor boy needs some love to. Though there is a possibility I may just be mean to the loving brothers and make them both suffer. You will just have to wait and find out.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure.

Chapter 17

Jou sat in silence, ignoring the softly murmured words of his two friends in the room behind him. His sole interest being in the pale, sleeping form on the bed before him. His tired golden eyes focused on Seto's face, willing those gorgeous blue gems to open and look at him. When he wasn't focused there his eyes would be drawn to the still red, though nearly healed, knife wound on the brunette's right side just a few inches below his ribs.

It had been just shy of three hours since he had helped Murphy to remove the blade from his dragons side. Lucky for everyone, except the attacker, the wound was not nearly as bad as they had both originally feared in would be. The knife had sunk in almost to the hilt but the blade itself was short only four inches in length, only three of which had actually gone in and thankfully nothing vital had been hit. Murphy had been correct in saying that the blade had been poisoned, though it was apparent that the one who used it didn't know what they really had or how to use it. Their final stroke of luck being the fact that Murphy was a wind master and highly skilled in healing. In another few hours there wouldn't even be a mark to show where the brunette had been hurt.

According to his silver haired friend it wouldn't be much longer till his dragon woke even.

Though Jou knew if he got to have any say in it, Seto would be getting a dose of blood from him to aide what healing Murphy had already done. He refused to take any chances with his wounded dragon.

"Jou-sama, you really must listen to what Conner has to tell you. Kaiba will be fine I assure you." Murphy said, as he came back over to the blonds side and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Raising his tired eyes to meet the understand gaze of his long time friend, Jou sighed.

"First you all tell me to stay here to help him. Now you want me to leave him be. You two need to make up your mind." Jou said.

"Before I thought the injury was worse than it really was . Now after treating him I have a better idea of what is going on with him. I promise you he will be fine and as soon as he wakes you can smother him all you want if that is your wish. But for now you should come and listen to Conner. If you wish to stay at Kaiba's side then you may do so, but it just means his rest will be disturbed when Conner comes over here and speaks with you." Murphy said gently.

Staring hard at the man next to him, Jou finally relented, knowing the other was right. Hell Murphy was always right it seemed to him.

"Very well, go call Honda. I will be over in a moment." Jou said dismissing the other as he turned back to the sleeping brunette.

Smiling down at the sleeping face, the blond swept still damp bangs back from Seto's face.

"I know your supposed to let sleeping dragon's lay. But you and I still have some unfinished business to take care of. So you had better come back to me soon otherwise I am going to take things into my own hands, do you understand? For now let me go listen to what Conner found, after all I need to find the one that hurt you and make them beg me for death. I won't go to far." Jou swore before leaning down to kiss slack lips.

Turning Jou made his way quickly over to the couches on the other end of the large room before he found himself unable to leave the others side. Looking at the others he was mildly surprised to find Honda already with the other two in the room.

"Alright I know we move fast and all, but how the hell did you get here that quick? I just told Murphy to get you not 20 seconds ago." Jou asked in confusion as he threw himself down on the black leather couch, angling himself so that he could still see the sleeping form across the room. He may not be able to sit at his loves side but he was damn well going to be keeping him within eye sight.

"You didn't have very much control when you called for these two here. So I got a blast of fear and panic from you but didn't know what was going on. I was with Yugi when it happened so I ducked away as soon as I could and headed over here. When I ran into Conner on the way over, he filled me in on what little he knew and I helped him look for the attacker while Murphy helped you with Kaiba. I am kinda hurt that you didn't call for me as well Jou." Honda said seriously.

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time Hon, other wise I would have. Since he is a healer, my first thought was for Murphy to help with Seto. Conner is usually with him so I sent for them both. Thanks for helping though. What did you two find out anyways?" Jou asked, looking between the three men.

"Not as much as we would have liked, but enough to know that this was a poor assassination attempt, and it wasn't meant for Kaiba." Conner said softly.

"What?"

"Between what little we found and what Murphy told us about Seto's injuries, it would seem that he wasn't the initial target, you were." Honda said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, Oh. So who wants to share first?" Conner asked. Jou was able to hear the slightest bit of anger in his voice with these words.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked, more than a little confused at the moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I want to know how a Vampyre was able to get close enough to get out an attack before you even sensed him. You know that when we attack anything, we emit strong blood lust. Only hunters can hide their presence from another vampyre, and there was there was almost no human scent anywhere even close to where the blade was thrown from. It was a vampyre that attacked you, Jou. So I want you to tell me what the hell happened, your not usually so careless. " Conner growled.

" Watch your words Conner. Your my friend so that grants you much in the way of leniency, but don't push me. I was bonding with my Kokoro if it's all that important to know. That means I won't be aware of anything that isn't my bonded at times. Hell I 'm not supposed to be aware of anything but him. Unfortunately our friend managed to catch me at one of those times. Though it would seem that was the only luck he had tonight. Now tell me what you found." Jou ordered, steel in his voice. He refused to have any of them question him. They where his friends yes, but they were guards and his personal servants first. He just usually chose to forget that last little part.

"My apologies Jou-sama." Conner responded immediately, head bowed.

"Forgiven. Proceed."

"It would seem that whoever this bastard is, they are nothing more than an amateur in assassination. The blade was coated in the poison known as 'Dust'. The poison itself is not all that hard to get, though learning how to use it effectively is much more difficult. I only know of maybe 30 people, Vampyre or Hunter that know it's use. The attacker didn't coat the blade right, there were drops of the liquid on the ground, apparently it dripped from the blade at that point. So even if it had hit you, there is a chance that the poison may not have cause lasting harm. Though if they had applied it like they were supposed to, an hour before actually using it and letting it fully dry. We may have had a problem then, if it had struck the intended target." Conner explained.

"Not to mention that it was a small blade and not aimed anywhere vital. If it had struck you then the poison is the only real concern we would have had. As it was that is probably what saved Kaiba over there. The poison has no effect on him, and nothing important was aimed for." Honda added.

"So that would mean we have a vampyre with a personal grudge against me." Jou mused.

"It would seem that way, thought it is made worse by the fact that this guy doesn't seem to know what the hell he is doing. That means more innocents will be hurt if they come between you and him. We must find the assailant quickly, before this happens again." Murphy said.

"Yes, but how should we go about this? It's not like we can do what we would on a normal hunt. There are simply to many of my classmates around here right now. If anyone was to be hurt or see anything they shouldn't, it would simply cause to many problems for all of us." Jou cautioned.

"We should start by checking the back round of the staff here. See if anyone new has been hired recently, or if any of them have noticed anything odd around here." Honda suggested.

"Not happening, I hand picked everyone here. No one new has been added in the last 50 years or so. Besides there is only five people working here right now and they are a very close group, all of them have willingly bound themselves to this land and my word. They couldn't hurt me directly or indirectly even if they wanted to. The students on the other hand." Jou said.

"You think a student could have done this?" Conner asked, shocked that the blond would ever suggest such a thing.

"Maybe not on his own, or even under his power, but yes. Think about it you guys. No one can enter this wing or the grounds around it with any harmful intent directed at me. The students can go anywhere they wish right now, with exception of my private rooms and bath. But they may wonder the grounds outside these rooms. It wouldn't take very much effort for a vampyre to influence a young and easy mind. Even from a distance it would still be pretty easy. The guardians wouldn't detect any thoughts that weren't that persons own, not until it was to late and the action had already been done. After wards the mind could be wiped just as easily as it had been influenced." Jou explained.

"That could actually be very possible. We can check and see if any of the students have any lingering taint of a vampyre mind on them." Murphy agreed quickly.

"But there was no smell out of the ordinary there. I would have been able to sense one of the students if they were there. I still think it could have been one of the staff." Conner argued.

"Conner let me ask you something. I want you to tell me exactly what it is you smell in the air right this moment. You can even look for traces of power or aura I don't care just tell me what is here." Jou ordered.

Taking a moment, Conner did as he was commanded to. Glancing only once at the blond, unsure of why exactly he was being asked to do this.

"I can smell you, Murphy and Honda. There is the strong smell of 'Dust' tainted blood and the faint smell of rain and wet dirt. I can sense the three of you sitting there just as easily as I can see you." Conner said.

"I sometimes forget that your still young compared to the rest of us. Conner there are times when you are still learning and this is going to be one of them. You didn't even acknowledge Seto's presence across the room, only his blood. You didn't speak of feeling the two guardians walking this hall at all times. Nor did you seem to realize that little Yugi is now standing outside this room and has been trying to eavesdrop for the last few minutes." Jou said paitently.

"What?!"

"Honda go ahead and let the little guy in. I guess I should tell him about everything, or at least most everything. I had wanted more time, but oh well. As for you Conner, you have become to used to whats around you. Your around your students much to often, they aren't to be used for prey, nor do they seem to be a threat, thus you put them to the back of your mind. You may know they are there, but your so used to them, that I don't think anything related to them would alarm you." Jou said, not looking over to his shorter friend as Honda let him inside. Conner needed to be taken care of first.

"This may cause some problems on my end then." Conner admitted.

"I can help you get over that problem if you wish. I developed the same issue when I first started healing. After a while it all kind of runs together and you can't recognize what right in front of you sometimes." Murphy offered.

"Work on it later you two. For now I want something else done. In answer to your second question, the guardians can't be swayed from my side. All the staff here have contracts that bind a portion of themselves to me. They aren't even human any longer to be honest, nor are they vampyres. They were all mortals on the brink of death, but didn't want to be turned, but nor did they wish to die. I gave them as much power as they could hold, but no blood. They live only so long as I do now. They do not feed as they are pretty much nothing more than energy. Each on I gave a different element to, they can control the power I gave to them. But only in order to serve me. They are aware and alive in the most basic of ways, each with their own specific orders. They can speak and do have some free will to do as they wish. But they are nothing more than guardians tied to me through my power and bound to this area. They can't be influenced by anyone not using my power.

If anything happens on the grounds surrounding this inn then I will know of it. If one of them is harmed in anyway I know of it. So the only option is for it to be one of the students." Jou finished.

"Understood, so what are your standing orders?" Conner asked, deciding he had had enough of getting in trouble and would just listen to what the blond told him.

"I want you three to check every student here for any influence that may have been cast on them. Be thorough, but don't let on to what your doing. I don't want anyone outside this room to be alerted to anything that we decide to do. Go now and check those that are still awake, with luck the attacker has not headed of to bed yet." Jou ordered.

He found himself beyond pleased when all three of his guards, left the room at once. Though his smile faded and he felt his heart drop to his stomach when he met Yugi's expectant eyes.

"I think I have been more than patient over the last few months. Waiting for you to tell me exactly what has been going on with you. I have let strange comments and even stranger behavior slide without a word. Not to mention the odd bond between you, Honda, our teacher and his lover. So I think it is now high time you and I have a nice long talk, and tell me what the hell is really going. No hiding behind other problems or misleading words either. I want you tell me everything honestly, and as blunt and clear as possible." Yugi demanded sitting down in the seat across from him, never taking his stubborn violet eyes from Jou's own gold.

Jou sighed in resignation before moving to make himself more comfortable on his couch. It didn't seem like this night was going to be ending anytime soon.

"Blunt and honest, eh? Well then hows this. Yugi, I'm a Vampyre, and yes we have a lot to talk about." Jou stated as blunt as he could for his friend. After all he had asked for it and the look he was getting was quite funny to.

"Jou you had better not be playing a joke on me. Do you know how far fetched this all sounds to me? I mean hell, I am pretty damn open minded, what with my male lover being trapped in a puzzle, that I wear around my neck. Not to mention he looks almost exactly like me. But Vampires? " Yugi asked roughly thirty minutes later.

"It's not Vampire, it is Vampyres. Why the hell does every one make that mistake?" Jou asked.

"Whatever."

"Yug it's me, Jou. I don't lie to me friends, especially not to you. I may withhold a little information now and then about myself. But I have never blatantly lied to you and I am not about to start now. You wanted the truth so I told you." Jou said in a flat voice.

Sometimes he thought the damn novel writers did to good a job. People were always so unwilling to believe they were real after being told.

"Alright then. If you say your a Vampyre then I will believe you. But it wouldn't hurt to give me some sort of visual proof would it? It would definitely make it easier to come to terms with and accept." Yugi said.

"I guess I can do that much." Jou smiled.

"Pup you better hope you don't show him the same way you showed me. Otherwise I will be cutting you off for a month." Growled a tired voice from across the room.

Owari

A.N. Was it alright? I know It took me a while to spit this one out but I hope it was worth the wait. Also if anything was hard to understand or if I messed somethings up in the other chapter when I did the work on them by all means please let me know so I could fix the problem alright. As for the next chapter it is in the works and half completed so I hope to get it posted quicker than this one.


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. Would you look at that, a second update so damn soon. I'm on a roll here. Chapter 19 is also done as well and will be posted today too.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure.

(Previous Chapter)

"Alright then. If you say your a Vampyre then I will believe you. But it wouldn't hurt to give me some sort of visual proof, would it? I mean it would definitely make it that much easier to come to terms with and accept." Yugi said.

"I guess I can do that much." Jou smiled.

"Pup you better hope you don't show him the same way you showed me. Otherwise I will be cutting you off for a month." Growled a tired voice from across the room.

Chapter 18

Jou was unable to prevent the cry of joy that left his lips as he heard the brunette finally speak. Yugi was unfortunately put to the back of his mind for the moment

as he practically flew across the room to Seto's side.

"Seto? Your awake, thank god. How are you feeling? Do you still hurt anywhere? Are you tired? Do you need something to drink? Are you warm enough?" Jou babbled, knowing he was sounding more than a little foolish but not caring at the moment.

"Pup, calm down. I am fine alright, to answer your questions in order. Fine, no pain, very tired, no I don't and yes I am. " Seto said while trying not to laugh at the obviously worried blond male.

Reaching his hand out, Jou let his finger tips trail gently down the still pale side of Seto's face, while at the same time he lowered himself carefully to sit on the bed at the brunette's side. He could feel the tears starting to build and didn't even try to hide them as the first one spilled over and trailed it's way down his face.

"When you turned around and I first saw the knife, then, when you fell. I was so scared that you wouldn't open your eyes again. I don't think I have ever been more terrified of anything in my life as I was at that moment." Jou whispered painfully, as he somehow managed to hold back a sob.

Blue eyes flickered once over to the rooms other occupant and then to the door.

Nodding shortly once, Yugi made to leave the room.

"You guys have a half hour." Were his last words as he left, the door closing gently behind him.

He knew he should ask what had happened while he was out after he had been hurt. But comforting the tearful blond was now his first priority.

"Look at me Jou." Seto commanded in a soft, but firm tone. When wet golden orbs met his, the unhidden pain in them made his breath catch in his throat for a brief moment. He never wanted to see those eyes like that again.

" Jou I don't want you crying over me."

"Well that's just to damn bad. You were hurt because of me. If you had died..."

"Does your Kokoro have to be human? Or is a turned vampyre capable of holding that position as well?" Seto cut in deciding to question the blond later on that comment.

The random question took a moment to sink enough for the confused blond to form an answer.

"Trueborns like myself, pure on both sides, are the only ones unable to be a Kokoro for someone. The power transfer just wouldn't work right. Though the Trueborns of mixed parentage, turned vampyres and mortals can become our bonded." Jou answered, unsure of where this was leading to.

"Then if it upsets you so much to see me hurt like this, turn me. If I am hurt again to the point where I can be saved no other way, then I want you to turn me." Seto said quietly.

Jou found himself utterly speechless for the first time in years, at the brunette's words.

"Turn you? Are you serious?" Jou rasped. He had hoped that at some point it would come to that, but Seto was still so damn young. He couldn't bring himself to bring such darkness the bright soul before him.

"Yes. I had actually been thinking about it since learning about who and what you really are. Or rather since learning you were more than a little interested in me and wanting me to be your bonded." Seto said with a small smile.

"Oh, Seto I..."

"Let me finish pup. I understand that turning a mortal into one of you is a big deal in your world. So I don't want you to think that I am taking this thought lightly in any way. Being your Kokoro literally means till death do us part correct?"

Jou could only nod his head, scared to open his mouth.

"Then I want to give you more than just the life span of a mere mortal like my self. Though I do have some more selfish reasons for this as well." Seto finally said.

"What about Mokuba and Kaiba Corporation? Are you really sure you want to do this?" Jou asked.

"Pup your an idiot sometimes. You weren't nearly as worried about that when informing me about this whole bonding thing I have agreed to. Is there a possibility of me not surviving the change?" Seto questioned.

" Well it isn't exactly known to be pleasant, but it won't kill you." Jou said hesitantly.

"Then what are you so worried about? I can still live a somewhat normal life for a while after wards. At least according to you and the others, the only real difference for the first few years will be a major change in my diet after that it will be the lack of wrinkles I develop. I don't really see what the problem is with any of that to be honest." Seto said softly, truly worried about the pups reaction. He had thought that the blond would be ecstatic about his decision.

"Dammit I don't want you to have to live a life of blood. Your to young for that darkness to touch you." Jou whispered as he finally relented and told the brunette why he seemed so reluctant to turn Seto.

"There is nothing you could do that would be able to taint me further than I am now. My live has been full of blood since the day I was made a Kaiba." Seto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jou you told me the truth about who and what you really are. I think that maybe it is time for me to return the favor... as much as I can anyway. My soul, my hands and my body are all quite heavily tainted Jou." Seto said, finding it hard to meet those concerned golden eyes.

"You could never..."

"I am neither kind or, at times, even a decent human being. I want you to just sit there and listen to everything I am about to say. Because I won't speak of it ever again." Seto interrupted whatever the blond had been going to say. He didn't want the pup to defend him without knowing what he had done first. Jou had been honest with him about everything, the least he could do was let the blond know what he would be getting himself into if they were going to be together.

Jou simply nodded deciding that he could put forth any argument he had after wards. He didn't want Seto to change his mind about opening up to him after all.

"Offering me a blood filled life is something you could never do no matter how hard you tried to. My body is tainted from the rape I suffered through as a young child. My hands are red with the blood I spilt in my revenge of that act. My soul is tormented by the fact that I enjoyed every moment of their painful demise and that I would gladly do it again." Seto murmured, eyes unable to meet Jou's as he spoke.

Now Jou knew him better than anyone, his darkest secret lay in the open between them. There was nothing that Seto could do now but wait for the blonds reaction and hope he would still want him afterwards.

Owari

A.N. Because I love you chapter 19 will be posted today as well.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. Now I don't know the exact time line from when Seto was adopted to when Daddy dearest was put out the window. So you all will have to make do with what I have alright. Or if someone knows the time line let me know and I can change it.

By the way this chapter was damned hard to get out so I hope you all enjoy it alright. If anyone is offended by my view the type of punishment that some people deserve, I'm sorry, but I won't change the chapter content.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure.

Chapter 19

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jou asked calmly.

" Some of it, yes. It started when I was younger, only a year or so after Gozobura adopted myself and Mokuba actually. He and two of his friends decided that I would make a good game for them. A man and a women, they were actually a married couple. Twice a week for several years, his friends came over for _meetings_. Meetings, that my blood covered body was just barley capable of walking away from. On several occasions I was unable to do more than to crawl to my room, before collapsing from the pain. Those nights I was unable to even clean or treat the wounds that I bore both inside and out.

Then one night they mentioned inviting Mokuba to their little gatherings. I couldn't let that happened, so I fought back. Told them not to touch him or I would kill them. At that point I didn't care what they did to me so long as they kept their filthy hands off of him. That night they almost killed me for fighting back. Though at the time I thought they may have decided to listen to me, but several months after that, I witnessed Gozobura sneaking into Mokuba's room. Though he didn't actually touch him, just let him sleep unaware of what was going on. It was the first and last time it happened.

The very next day I shoved that perverted piece of filth out of the window to his own office." Seto said flatly, ignoring the sharply indrawn breath from the blond beside him.

He had a feeling that if he paused in his words now he may not continue.

"That one made the head lines for weeks after wards. Some thinking it may have been suicide, others saying murder. But the sheer amount of enemies made it impossible to find the culprit. No even thought of me. After all I was just a poor orphan that had been taken in and given everything I or my little brother could ever want. I had not motive, nor did I look capable of committing such a violent act. So I was free to do as I wished.

For years after that I was unable to do anything but take over the company and care for Mokuba so I had no time to think about the other two that had tormented me so much. But all that changed a year ago.

I was out with a few other CEO's, during a business dinner and I ran into them. They asked if I would like to join them for some cocktails. I saw red at that point, remembering every little thing they had ever done to me all those years ago. Then they asked me how my dear little brother was doing, that he was invited as well. I lost it then, to be honest I don't even know what I said to them at that point. But I made the decision that they needed to go just like my adoptive father.

A week later, their house was burnt to the ground. It was classified as a gas leak, no survivors and very little of the house salvageable. The couple was located in what appeared to be the bed room, no signs of escape found. Most likely they had been unaware of anything do to the high amount of drugs found in their blood. Said drugs that were located in a one of the many safes found in the remains of the house. Though I happen to know for a fact that those drugs were administrated only after I had been there for about 6 hours. They were perfectly aware of everything I wanted them to feel up until that point and drugged or not, they were still completely aware when that fire started in their bed with them on it." Seto rasped.

"Oh god Seto." Jou whispered.

"I killed them Jou, I murdered each of them. Every time I was in complete control of my actions and fully aware of my surroundings. Hell I enjoyed it when I did it and I would gladly do so again." Seto said.

"People like that deserve to be punished."

"Do you think I don't know that? I know what I did was wrong but I really don't care."

"Not you Seto. Your adopted father and his vile friends. You protected yourself and your brother from something no one should have to experience. You say your tainted and a murderer but I don't see things that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it this way if you hadn't done what you did. More would have suffered at their hands. The law would have done nothing to them, at least no more than a slap on the wrist, say don't do it again. Then they would be free to go. You would be hurt further, so would your little brother and who knows who else may have been hurt in addition. Those people were monsters, monsters that needed to be dealt with in a more permanent way than what the law would do." Jou stated.

"But... I killed them."

"Seto I have killed so many people I have lost count of them. I don't remember their faces or why they had to die. I know that most of them were no more than a job to me, there were a few select ones that I enjoyed ripping apart. Does that make me a monster in your eyes now? Does the fact that I hunt down humans as well as my own kind and tear them to literal shreds, make me less in your eyes?" Jou asked in a hard voice.

"That's differ..."

"If you dare to say that it's different with me I _will_ hit you! You and I have both killed. The reasons may be different and whether we enjoyed it or not doesn't matter in the least. The fact is that we killed in cold blood, more than once, and would do so again. So tell me how it is different for me." Jou growled.

The brunette turned his eyes to the ground, thinking over the blond's words for a moment.

"Look Seto, you did the world a favor in my eyes. Your not tainted, not the way you think and not in my eyes. To me, even with everything that has happened to you, your beautiful." Jou said in a gentler voice. He didn't want Seto to withdraw from him right now. He had to make the other male see himself as Jou did.

"You blame me for none of it?"

"You did nothing wrong. I have been around more years than most have been alive. I have seen true monsters to fear and I have taken down my fair share of them. But Seto one of the things I like so much about you is your strength and your power. It was attracted me to you at the beginning. Your iron will, refusing to back down from anything. Your drive to protect everything you hold dear, using any means necessary. Your inner strength, the very thing that has allowed you to survive the horrors you have thus far. Without any of this we wouldn't be here right now." Jou explained, hoping he was getting through to the stubborn brunette.

" You'll argue with me all night won't you? Until I accept that you won't look differently at me over something like this?"

"Yup. I'm a vampyre Seto. I got a hell of a lot more time than you know to bicker about things. Plenty of time to make you get it through your rather think skull that there is very little you could ever do that would make me even consider turning away from you." Jou laughed.

"Fine I give up. I still want you to turn me if it comes down to it though." Seto said giving into the blond.

"That was what brought this conversation about wasn't it? Very well, but only if your hurt bad enough that nothing else will help. Now enough of this, it was not my intention to fight with you tonight." Jou said, deciding it was time to be rid of the tense atmosphere between them now that Seto had calmed himself.

"Agreed. How about you tell me what I missed while I was out earlier?" Seto asked.

"Let me get Yug first. I don't want him to be standing outside all night in the rain. Cause he will, even though he said only thirty minutes. Besides he is mad enough at me for hiding stuff from him for so long, I don't want to make it worse by not letting him in on all of this mess. He may turn Yami loose on me if I do." Jou grinned.

"The big bad blood sucker is scared of a half-pint spirit huh?"

"Say what you want, but that bastard can throw a damn good punch." Jou said.

"He hit you? Why? When?"

"Shortly after he and and Yugi got together. He seemed to think I was trying to take Yugi away from him. We worked it all out, but not before he landed a nice right hook." Jou grimaced, remembering the flare of pain from that move.

"I'll have to remember that the next time I see him." Seto growled.

"Let it be, it happened two years ago."

"Fine... for now." The brunette sulked.

"I think I'll go get Yug now." Jou laughed as he moved to stand.

"Your forgetting something there pup."

"Oh really?"

"If I have to sit here and be at the mercy of the midget for god only knows how long. I think I should get some sort of incentive to make sure I play nice tonight."

"Do I get to choose it?"

"I suppose."

"Alright then." Jou purred coming close to the brunette and climbing quickly onto the bed. Coming to rest only when he had fully straddled the slender hips of the prone form beneath him.

Leaning forward he stopped his lips only an inch away from Seto's own. Trying not to laugh as he watched the lust flare across blue eyes, he braced himself to move quickly. After what he was about to do he would need all of his considerable speed to get away from the enraged dragon.

"I could give you a lot of things right now you know, and you would enjoy every last on of them I assure you." Jou purred, flicking his tongue briefly over the others lips. Delighting in the brief moan that slipped away from the brunette at the move.

"Or I could tell you that if you promised to be nice tonight, then once everyone is gone and we are alone. I will share my blood with you again." Jou whispered before moving as quick as he could to the other side of the room.

"Get back here!" Seto snarled.

"No. You won't let me go again if I come back."

"That's the god damn point."

"You know if we start anything then one of my four guard dogs will interrupt us... again. I would rather my time with you not be halted again. Plus I would like Murphy to look over you one last time before then as well." Jou admitted.

"Fine, go get the midget." Seto growled. He could see where the blond was coming from, he really could. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Be right back Dragon." Jou said before slipping quickly out the door. If he stayed any longer he wouldn't care about he earlier given reasons.

Owari.

A.N. So was it alright?


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. Number 20, this chapter took much longer than it had any damn right, to get itself done and yes I know the chapter was slow in coming. No helping it right now though, sorry. Number 21 is in the works though.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: So now we are getting somewhere. There shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be some naughty words and plenty of blood I am sure.

Chapter 20

Seto sighed and leaned further back into the bed for a brief moment. He had spoken nothing but the truth to the worried blond about not feeling any real pain. He had simply neglected to mention the sheer exhaustion that coursed through his body right now though.

God damn, but he honestly could not remember a time when he had last felt quite so drained. Not to mention that after spilling several of his very darkest secrets , his exhaustion was just as much mental as it was physical now. If he was to be brutally honest with him self, he supposed he could say it was a good thing that Jou had left when he did. Seto really didn't think he would have been able to keep up for long if the blond had been in a more playful mood. As much as it shamed the brunette to admit it, he would more than likely have passed out on the poor man. Or under him, either position would have been good for him.

Mustering strength he was rather surprised to find he still had, he forced himself up from the comfort of the bed. Uncaring that he was clad only in a pair of lose black sleeping pants, he made his way slowly over to the couches across the room.

He let only the smallest sound of relief pass his lips as he sprawled across the soft furniture.

Tired he may be, but there was no way in hell he was going to talk with anyone, besides his puppy, while still lounging in that damn bed. His pride could only be pushed aside for so long, even for his pretty blond.

"And just who exactly gave you permission to be up and out of that bed?" Came a familiar, amused, voice from the doorway leading to the hallway.

"You ask me that as if I should really care if I have permission or not." Seto said ignoring the brunette that walked in and sat across from his own sprawled form.

"You'll care when Jou comes back in here. He can be a might over protective and possessive at times and tends to over react when it comes any thing of his being harmed." Honda warned, settling into the soft furniture.

"Yes, I do think I figured that much out on my own, thanks. But I am not a pretty little object for him to own. I am neither fragile nor am I unable to take care of myself. That is going to be something he will just have to learn to deal with now won't he?" Seto muttered.

"Yeah, you just go ahead and have fun explaining that to him. Wish I could be there for that one. You two are going to be so much fun to be around after your bonded." Honda laughed already thinking of the entertainment the two would provide.

"Look is there a real reason your here? Or do you just want to see how long you can annoy me before I kill you?" Seto growled out. He was way to damn tired to listen to this idiot mess around all night, not to mention that he was still coming to terms with the fact that he may not make it out of the binding ceremony in one piece. Thus, this wasn't exactly a topic he really wanted to discuss with the brunette even if he had been feeling better. It was still a bit to personal for him to be comfortable discussing it with any one besides Jou.

"Actually this visit is valid I swear. Murphy and Conner are out checking all the students for any Vampyre taint right now. They are a hell of a lot better at that kind of thing than I am. So that means I got the short straw and received the ever so exciting privilege of guard duty for the next several hours." Honda sighed leaning back into the plush couch.

"I refuse to be babysat!" Seto growled, blue eyes flashing angrily. He wasn't a child damn it.

"Hate to deflate that utterly amazing ego of yours, but I ain't here for you pretty boy. Jou is the one that knife was meant for, not you, and he is the most important thing in the world to us. I am here to make sure nothing happens to him. Your on your own." Honda said only half teasing. If something happened to the brunette, they would step in for him as well, Jou would kill them if he or the other two Vampyers let anything happen to Kaiba.

"What do you mean it was meant for him?"

"Oh so he hasn't told you yet? Wonder what you two were getting up to when we left you all alone?"

"Not what your obviously thinking, so drag your mind out of the gutter please. We had other things to talk about first. He went to grab Mouto so he wouldn't make the midget feel left out again by not knowing what was going on this time. He was going to explain about what you all had discovered earlier when he came back from midget hunting." Seto said.

"I like my mind playing in the gutter thank you very much. It's so much more fun there. But I suppose I will have to take your word for it. So what all did you two still need to talk about? I thought he had gone over everything required for the bonding." Honda asked curiously.

"Drop it." Seto snarled, a familiar suffocating darkness beginning to fill him at the thought of another person finding out his past. While he may not regret what he had done, he sure as hell didn't want others to know about his actions. Nor why he had done such horrible things to other people.

"Wow seems like there is something dark hiding in that closet."

"Honda! Get the hell out of here, now." Ordered an angry voice from the doorway leading outside to the still night. At the sound, two brunette heads snapped as one to the furious blond standing just inside. Yugi next him, looking on in confusion, but remaining silent.

"What? But Jou I..."

"You would question a direct order from me?" Jou snarled, walking forward quickly, stopping once in front of the still seated form of his friend. Before Honda had a chance to say a word, Jou had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him off the couch, turned and threw him neatly out of the still open doorway in one fluid movement.

"Jou what are you doing?" Yugi cried, eyes wide with horror.

Seto was silent, happy the prying brunette could no longer continue his questions. The darkness settling only slightly though, he could still feel the negative emotion swirling in thick waves, around his head and heart.

"Yugi this is between me and one of my subordinates, not my friend. Tell me everything you just did wrong. From the time you sat down with him." Jou ordered, not moving from his place. Furious golden eyes still locked on the now kneeling brunette.

"I insinuated that your Kokoro would not be under proper protection, hours after an attack that left him injured. I pressed with inappropriate comments that were very personal in nature, and questions that were obviously making your Kokoro upset and that I had no right to know. Causing a further strain on your already exhausted mate. I also questioned a direct order from my Superior when I had no cause to do so." Honda said in a soft but clear voice. Keeping his head and eyes lowered from the angry blond.

"And why did you have no cause to question my order?"

"Because it caused no conflict with my duties to protect you, Kaiba or Yugi, nor did it contradict any previous orders I had been given by your father to follow. It also placed no one here in any direct path of harm at the time it was issued."

"Correct, now, you can watch over us from outside until I decide otherwise. Close the door and do not move from that spot until your shift is up or I come to you." Jou snapped.

Honda nodded once, quickly, before closing the door, and leaving the three other men alone.

"Jou why did you do that?" Yugi asked walking over and sitting where Honda had been previously.

Ignoring his little friend for the moment, Jou turned suddenly calmer eyes to his dragon. Moving over and leaning over the still prone brunette, Jou placed a soft kiss on pale lips.

"You alright?"

"Better with him gone."

"I will inform Murphy, Connner and Honda to listen to you like they would me. Otherwise you may get that kind of treatment from all three of them sometimes." Jou said.

"I can take care of myself pup."

"I know you can. This will just make things a bit easier for you ." Jou said.

"Whatever." Seto sighed, before reaching out and dragging Jou by his hips onto the couch with him.

Jou laughed and laid down next to the brunette, allowing his dragon to hold him as close as he liked, enjoying the feel of those slender fingers gently stroking his neck and shoulders.

"Hello. I am still here you guys, and wanting an explanation as to what in the hell just happened by the way. Both with Honda and how exactly Kaiba was hurt." Yugi piped up from across them.

Kaiba decided to ignore Mouto for the time being and buried his face in his puppy's hair and inhaling the relaxing scent he found there. Focusing on the blond in his arms and the shadows insides of him beginning to once more settle into place.

Jou smiled at his dragons actions before turning his head to face his smaller friend in order to answer his numerous questions.

"Don't worry to much about Honda. He was over stepping his boundaries a bit to much. They really are my guards as well as my friends, it is how things are done with my kind. He was being rude to Seto and he knew it, yet kept pressing. I am fairly certain it will happen again too, at least it will until he has fully accepted the fact that Kaiba is here to stay." Jou shrugged.

"I see and what about this thing with Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"That's a slightly longer story." Jou sighed, and when Seto said nothing, Jou took that as a sign to give Yugi just a little more information on what was going on with them.

Another hour later found Yugi extremely upset.

"Are you sure your alright Kaiba?" Came the very same question for what had to be the 6th time.

"Damnit Mouto, I am perfectly fine, now stop asking." Seto growled to the small male.

It was apparent that Yugi was not happy to learn just what had happened to Seto earlier in the night.

"Hey Yugi why don't we call it a night? This cranky ass here needs to rest and it has been a very long day. We can talk more tomorrow if you want to." Jou said trying not to laugh at the sight of his dragons rising frustration.

"Fine, but come find me if anything else happens. I will see you both in the morning." Yugi agreed before heading out of the room. He had a lot to think about himself right now anyways. Jou had given him a lot to sort out tonight. Though he would need to remember to ask Jou for that demonstration in the morning. He still hadn't seen anything real Vampyre like yet, it was actually something he was really looking forwards to.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Jou asked several moments after his smaller friend had left the room. He remained where was was though, lying out on the couch with Seto pressed close behind him, arms holding him tightly.

"Says you." Seto muttered.

"Are you really alright?"

"Fine. I just don't like people prying into my personal affairs. Honda was pushing my limits a lot more than he realized when he would not stop asking me about what you and I were talking about." Seto admitted.

"I am sorry you have so much pain to bear. But at least you won't have to do it alone any longer." Jou offered.

"It's not really painful for me Jou. Like I said I don't regret what I did, it made me who I am now, but I do acknowledge that it is something frowned on by others, what I did was wrong I know. What bothers me is people learning of my actions and using it against me in some way. To hurt you or my brother is a good example. I don't want to loose either one of you because of things I did in my past." Seto explained.

"I see. Then from this moment on it no longer matters."

"What?"

"Any thing in the past. It won't exist if that's what you want."

"It's alright Jou. I don't mind sharing with you. I just don't want to do so with anyone else. That's all."

"Good." Jou said, turning in the brunettes hold to look up into beautiful blue eyes. He was glad Seto was willing to share his past with him.

"Now my Dragon, would you like your reward for being so good tonight?" Jou asked.

Seto groaned aloud at the words he was about to say to that invitation.

"Actually... could we wait a little while?" Seto fairl forced himself to ask.

"Later?"

"I am still feeling the effects off blood loss from earlier. I don't think I could do much for very long right now." Wishing he could just kill himself rather than admit to this right now.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Pup, I would love nothing more than to have you under me right now. To have a taste of you or to let you have some of me. But I think I might pass out on you if I tried."

"Alright. Then you can have your fun in the morning. For now lets get your pretty ass back in that bed." Jou said. He was mildly disappointed but Seto's health came first and foremost. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his love even by accident. Just because he couldn't control himself.

As one the two untangled themselves and stood, making their way over to the bed.

"I may have turned somethings down but you damn well better plan on sleeping in this bed with me tonight." Seto said as he curled himself up under the comforter. Inhaling deeply he was pleased to smell his blond on the covers surrounding him.

"You couldn't get rid of me tonight if you tried Seto." Jou laughed as he joined the brunette already drifting off to sleep, not hearing his pup.

"I will not leave your side again." Jou swore, wrapping his arms tightly to his dragon, allowing himself to relax and fall asleep himself.

A.N. There ya go. Not much happened this chapter but, next one will have more as everyone heads back to the city.


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. Holy crap I got this chapter up fast, I even amazed myself at how quick this one came. You all can thank the holiday weekend for it. I had some rare free time to get this up. And as a nice little treat for everyone being so patient with me I think we shall begin this chapter with some yummy lemony goodness. If your not comfortable with that than why the hell have you read 21 chapters into a yaoi fic? Oh and there will be just the tiniest bit of rough play between our dragon and puppy during this chapter, you have been warned, though it really is just a very small amount.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: As always, there shall be some nice pretty boy on boy loving, and it will be glorious. There will be plenty of naughty words and equal amounts of blood to come I am sure.

Chapter 21

When Seto woke the first thing he registered was that it was still fairly dark outside as well as in the room and had began raining once more some time during the night. Even harder than last night, the rain fell, drowning out any sound that may lay beyond the walls sheltering them. The second thing he became aware of was that he had a blond puppy sprawled over the top of him and he had never been more comfortable upon waking. He had not woken from any of his numerous and rather frequent nightmares, through the night even once. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed and rested from a few hours of sleep, even with being injured the day before so severely. At least not since he had become a Kaiba all those years ago.

Smiling softly in the semi dark room, Seto tightened his arms slightly, pulling the smaller male closer to him, enjoying the feel of Jou's warm skin against his own. The sound of the blonds light breathing and the rain drops striking against the roof and window lulling him into a sense of peace he couldn't ever remember feeling before. It was a feeling he didn't want to ever give up.

"Someone seems to be feeling much better this morning." Came a lightly raspy voice, warm breath ghosting over his chest, making him shiver.

"I am better. You and Murphy did a wonderful job yesterday of patching me up." Seto murmured, not wanting to speak to loudly in the soft rainy morning atmosphere currently surrounding them.

"Of course, only the best for the one I love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love." Came the soft response,the uncertainty in Jou's voice easy for them both to hear.

"I didn't think to hear those words quite so soon to be honest. Especially not after that game we all played from yesterday." Seto whispered, looking down at the blond mop hiding Jou's face away from him, as it buried itself into his neck.

"I didn't want to wait any longer. When you were hurt I decided that when you woke up I would tell you. I don't want anything to happen, don't want to run the chance of loosing you and not having you know exactly how I feel. Why shouldn't I tell you anyways? Everyone already knew how I felt about you, if it makes you uncomfortable though..." Jou blushed, still hiding his face away while trying to defend his words.

"Look at me Jou." Seto ordered softly interrupting the other male, using a free hand to tilt that beautiful face up towards him.

"Don't ever apologize or try to defend something like saying you love me . You want to tell me, then tell me. Do you honestly think I would even consider binding myself to you in a way that I might not recover from if I didn't love you as well?" Seto asked, allowing everything he felt for the beautiful blond in his arms, to be reflected in his gentled eyes.

"Dragon..." Jou breathed, relief flooding through him, at knowing his feeling were returned. He didn't know why he had been so incredibly scared that his love would have been one sided. Maybe Murphy and Conner had been justified in calling him an idiot on occasion.

Leaning up several inches, Jou captured Setos lips with his own gently but firmly. Pouring everything he had into the kiss, determined to let Seto feel how affected he was by the brunette's words.

Seto eagerly returned the kiss, realizing that despite how innocent the kiss had been started, he was already feeling himself begin to drown in the feelings the blond stirred within him. He had never known anyone that could make him feel so much at one time. Though at times it annoyed him to no end. It was something he prayed would never end no matter how much time they would be given together.

Pulling back after only a few shorts moments, Jou sat up and straddled the other male beneath him.

"I do believe that between last nights talks and now, there has been enough sap to last us a while Dragon. I think you still have a reward to collect on for being so well behaved last night as well ." Jou purred. The kiss may have started soft and loving on his end, but Seto's reaction to it had set a spark off in Jou as well.

Watching those beautiful blue eyes darken with want, only fanned that spark into a larger flame.

"Your right I do." Seto growled, flipping them so that he pinned Jou to the bed beneath them in one quick movement.

"So the Dragon wants to be in control of things this time does he?" Jou asked, images from last night in the rain flooding his mind. The frighteningly intense desire and aura that had come off of the brunette. The obvious need to control and dominate such a powerful being as Jou. It made him breathless to think Seto might drop into that frame of mind so quickly.

"Don't look at me like that right now pup. I haven't forgotten anything that happened last night either, but now is not the time. Nor was last night to be honest." Seto said, quickly putting an end to the slightly hopeful look in the golden eyes.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"One reason being is that I am still weaker than I would like to admit to right now. The second is that I don't want any interruptions. It's one thing for your friends and everyone else get an eyeful of things at the club or during a game and such. That is acceptable to most people and usually is treated as nothing more than us being... well us I guess. But this will be something completely different Jou. It will be strictly between you and I, no one else, I am much to greedy and selfish to share you. With that greed and selfishness, there is a very good chance of me seriously hurting one of the others if they were to get between you and I. Knowing that you love me and trust me enough to let me do anything I want is a rather addicting thought. If they were to take even the smallest amount of your attention away from me at that time I would lash out very badly. So if you want to play rough I will agree to it. But only if there is absolutely no chance for interruptions and we have a proper recovery time afterwards, for both of us. Understand?" Seto whispered roughly into the blonds ear. Nipping briefly at the soft skin he found there, delighting in the moan it dragged from the other.

"I understand."

""But that doesn't mean you can't have at least a small taste if that's what you want right now." Seto offered.

"Yes." Came the hissed response quickly.

"Brace yourself then." Seto warned, before quickly removing himself from his blond puppy and standing beside the bed.

"What?"

"Don't speak unless I ask you a direct question, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good now, get up onto your hands and knees and grab the head board. Do not let go of it." Seto ordered, feeling a thrill flicker down his spine when Jou did as asked with no hesitation on his part.

Seto felt flames lick at him as he took in the site of Jou kneeling on the bed before him. Body bent at the waist in order to lean forward and grasp tightly to the iron bed frame. What little light there was in the room made the pale skin of his naked torso seem to glow softly. The black silk sleeping pants he had slipped into at some point in the night, riding low on narrow hip and framing his ass nicely for Seto's view.

"Absolutely stunning." Seto purred, reaching over and dragging his nails lightly down the other males spine. A slightly feral gleam lighting his eyes as he watched Jou arch up into his hand.

"Is there any special way to draw blood from you that I need to know?" Seto asked, slipping one hand into the blonds sleeping pants, drawing them down and off in one quick movement. His eyes immediately falling to to the additional skin now available for his personal viewing pleasure. Hand softly caressing, Jou's pale ass.

"No." Jou whispered. There was so much more he could tell the brunette, but he hadn't been asked what would feel the best to him.

"How long do you take to heal wounds that break the skin?" Seto asked, not doing anything further than letting his right hand run across the blonds body. He needed to get these questions out before he really touched the other.

"One hour to one week depending on the injury."

"What about bruises?"

"Two hours."

Having enough information to do what at least a little of what he wanted, Seto slipped his own pants off quickly. Climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind the blond in one smooth move. Pressing himself tightly to the body before him, he let out a small gasp. Jou felt so damn good against his naked skin. Shaking his head, Seto refused to let himself loose control at the moment. It was still much to early for a full session, for both of them.

"With as quick and precise as you answered my questions, it makes me think you have been submissive to someone in the past." Seto growled, leaning down and dragging his tongue up Jou's trembling back. He smiled to himself as the blond said nothing at his words.

Jou trembled as that hot, wet tongue made it's way up his spine. Seto was right, he had played this game in the past a few times. But not in the way the brunette was thinking of.

"So tell me puppy. Who has dared to tame what is mine?"

"Only you."

"I find that hard to believe. Only those that play the game know all the rules. So tell me who else you have been on your knees for... so I can hunt them down." Seto rasped into a soft ear. Biting hard on the sensitive area.

"Ahn... no one. I have never allowed anyone else to dominate me except you. I have played around a little, but always as the dominate one. Like hell I would submit myself to just anyone." Jou panted out, feeling his body heat and tingle as he realized that the brunette had almost broke skin on him, with that first bite.

"That's good to know, but I also told you to tell me who it was with." Seto said, bringing his left hand up to Jou's chest. His fingers briefly toying with the blonds nipples before pulling at the right one harshly. Delighted at the loud cry it brought, and knowing it would leave a red welt behind, Seto smirked.

"..."

"Still wont tell me? Fine I will let it go for now." Seto said. After all he didn't want to push to far at this time.

Bringing his head back down he allowed his lips to trace over the back of the blond's neck, his teeth leaving small crescents as they bit the soft skin. Both of his hands at the front of the blond's body now. Left stroking gently at the sore nipples, his right sliding down until he had a good grasp around Jou's already wet erection.

Moaning loudly, Jou threw his head back,panting as the brunette behind him began stroking him. His head spinning with each kiss placed on his body, waiting for the bite he knew was going to come at one point before this was finished.

"Does this feel good Pup? Do you know how long I have wanted you like this? Every time we fought each other, your friends trying to pull us apart and the other students just watching. All I could think about was you on your knees before me." Seto whispered against damn skin.

"Yes" Jou whimpered a shudder racking his body at the words. To many times could he remember having to go find a place to be alone and get rid of the problem that would almost always develop from the numerous fights that they had.

"Your thinking about it aren't you? Of being in the middle of that crowd, and me telling you to drop to your knees and beg me for what you really want from me."

Hands moving to slender hips and grasping tightly, before pulling back suddenly. Jou's ass pressing hard against Seto's rigid cock. Both boys groaning as pleasure flooded them.

"You feel so good Pup. Do you want more?" Seto panted. Unable to keep his hips from thrusting against the soft body before him. All of his self control aimed at not thrusting _into_ Jou instead of just against. He was so close and he knew Jou wouldn't stop him if he was to go ahead and do it.

"Yes more. Please Dragon give me more." Jou cried. Even without the exchange of blood he could feel himself dangerously close to the edge. A demanding aggressive Seto turned him on much more than was healthy.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Seto demanded, thrusting hard against Jou. His right hand tightening it's grip on Jou's hips momentarily, before releasing his hold. Quickly grabbing Jou's right wrist, he held his grip there, his nails digging in deeply. They both watch for a moment as crimson welled up, then slowly trailed it's way down the blonds arm.

"Make me cum, make me bleed." Jou cried, unable to stand it anymore.

Without a word Seto granted his plea. His left hand moving to stroke Jou roughly. His mouth clamping down and teeth puncturing the skin on his right shoulder, blood filling his mouth quickly. Hip still thrusting as he felt himself building up as well.

A keening sound filled the room as Jou arched and writhed beneath the brunette.

But it was becoming obvious to them both that there was still something that they both wanted and hadn't gotten yet. Well two things really, but one would do for now.

"Is it safe?" Seto grunted, as he pulled back for a moment. Refusing to let his lips leave such soft skin even as he spoke.

"If it is only a small amount, then yes it should be fine." Came the nearly incoherent reply, after the blond had taken a few moments to gather his thoughts long enough to understand the question asked.

"Then do it." Seto commanded, releasing the blond's wrist and bringing his own to rest before Jou's parted lips. His mind already imagining the feral lust filled look on the blonds face at his actions.

There was no hesitation on either males part as sharp fangs slid deep into the brunettes bared wrist. Loud cries wrenched from them both at the sensation of giving and receiving the others blood at the same time. Eyes shut tight and bodies tensing, pleasure bordering on the painful side as they both came one after the other.

As they trembled against each other, their tongues lapped at a few drops of stray blood still lingering on the the bite wounds. Their bodies slowly calming down from the rush they had felt only moments ago.

"No more Seto. Your still recovering and I don't want to hurt you." Jou panted, letting the brunettes wrist fall from his slack lips.

The brunette did no more than grunt as he pulled away from the blond and fell onto the bed next to him.

"I can honestly say that I wouldn't mind going out like that." Seto groaned into his pillow.

"Ha! You and everyone else that has ever been bitten by a vampyre during sex." Jou chuckled as he lay himself down next to his brunette. Cuddling close to the other as Seto turned on his side and pulled him close and placed gentle kisses on the blond.

They both heard the soft knock on the bedroom door when it came after only a few moments.

"Do you think we could pretend that we are still sleeping?" Seto asked, glaring at the door. Why was it that every single time he had the opportunity to have the blond to himself, someone or something interrupted?

"You know we can't. Lucky for us it is still only around 6 am and Murphy is the only one outside right now. He must have been linked himself to me last night so he would know if anything happened." Jou laughed, though made no move to get out of the bed. Instead he simply pulled the covers up around them, making sure nothing below their chest was showing.

"Are you going to let him in? Or did you want to make the injured party get up?"

"No need." Jou said, no sooner finishing the words than the door opened, allowing the silver haired male to enter. A momentary look of confusion on his pale features as he looked around the room, before spotting the couple tangled upon the bed.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that mental thing you guys can do" Seto said, slightly put out that their serene morning was being interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. Now relax and do what Murphy tells you. The sooner you let him check you over the sooner he leaves. We still have a little time before we have to get up and join the rest of the class for the day." Jou smiled, giving the brunette one last kiss before turning to greet the silver haired man as he reached them.

"I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?" Murphy asked as he looked down at the two on the bed. Why he always had to deliver bad news he didn't know. He wasn't sure if he should brace himself to run out of the room or laugh at the two obviously naked men under the sheets. He supposed it was a good thing he had waited to come to them this morning.

He didn't want to ruin their last day here and walk in on the two bond mates having an obviously good morning so far.

Enough of that he had to focus on what he came here for. Pissing off the two males before him.

Owari.

A.N. So has anyone figured who is going to top in the ceremony yet? I keep hearing about everyone wants and hopes for, but no actual guess yet.


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. Holy hell I actually hit a 100 reviews. Thank you guys so much, it didn't really hit me till now just how much some of you really like this story. Anyways here is chapter 22. '**Wanders off in a daze'**

Oh and I tweeked the ending in the last chapter just a tiny bit. You can go back and read it if you would like to, it just didn't work right for me, not for the coming situation anyways.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: I have decided to try and do the warnings by chapter from now on. So this one will have some naughty language, and some fluff between several pretty boys and a very angry dragon and puppy. But other than that I think this one will be pretty tame for the most part.

Chapter 22

"Just how bad is the bad news?" Jou asked from the brunette's arms, not bothering to move from his position as he spoke to his friend.

"Well that depends on the first or second part of it. The first is nothing end of the world type bad news. At least not for you. Kaiba, on the other hand, may be a little... irked."

"Oh, and why is that?" The brunette asked mildly curious about the situation.

"Well you see Mukuba ran away from his body guards and the house last night." Murphy said in a quick rush wanting to get these words out as fast as he could.

"He did what? Where the hell is my phone? Has anyone heard from him?" Seto growled sitting up quickly as he let the blond in his arms go. Uncaring when the bed sheet fell to pool at his waist.

Jou pouted for a moment at the others actions but let it slide. After all it was Mokuba they were discussing, he could share the brunettes attention with the little trouble maker. He was a little worried as well, the kid wasn't usually so rash unless his elder brother was involved.

"That was only part of the bad news. The good news is that he used the contact numbers you gave him to reach Conner last night, calling to give us a heads up on the fact that he had ditched the guys. We are not sure how he did it but using the number you gave him, he got our location and managed to get himself out here last night. He is with Conner right now in the lobby." Murphy said trying to calm the brunette.

"That little shit, what the hell was he thinking?" Seto snarled.

"Calm down Dragon, why don't we get dressed and go down to find out what is going on alright?" Jou soothed, rubbing his hand along a tense back. Well there went their peaceful morning, Jou thought as Murphy left the room to give them some time to get ready. It didn't really dawn on either of the two boys to call the third back and get the rest of the information he had.

" Mokuba you better have a damn good reason for what you did." Demanded a rather irate brunette the moment the black haired child came into site. After dressing the two had followed Murphy down to the inn greeting room entrance. In the 30 minutes it had taken them, Seto's anger and worry had not abated in the slightest. Regardless of Jou's many attempts to calm the angered Dragon in the free moments.

With a quick movement of his head, Jou sent Conner and Murphy from the room. This was none of their business, hell it wasn't really his yet either, but he wasn't going anywhere. If his dragon needed any support he would make sure he was there to give it.

"Seto! I was so worried about you." Mukoba cried trying to fling himself at the older male. Finding himself held away by Seto's own hands grabbing tightly to his shoulders.

"Mokuba, what the hell is going on? Why are you here?" Seto asked the other staring down into worried gray eyes.

"Last night I got this strange call, the person on the other end was laughing saying that you had been hurt. They told me it was an accident but that it was alright that they hurt you, because it would still cause pain to the one they meant to get. The person said they didn't think you would die from the wound they gave you, but there was always a possibility so if I wanted to see my brother one last time alive I should go to him now. They said next time they wouldn't miss. They had decided to play with their target and take away what was most important to him. Since hurting my brother seemed to cause their target the most pain, then that's that what they would do." Mokuba cried, tears spilling from his slate eyes.

Silence fell in the room as the two older males took in the child's words.

Seto felt his legs go week at the thought of the person who had tried to hurt Jou, and had gotten him instead, had contacted his little brother.

Golden eyes narrowed as a thoughtful look entered them. Focusing more intently, on the younger male in the room, than he had been before. Searching for something only he could see it would seem.

Seeing the look from the corner of his own eyes, Seto was unsure just what his puppy was looking for.

"Seto, are you alright? Were you hurt last night?" Mokuba asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Of course not Mokuba. As you can see I am perfectly fine, the only injuries I have right now are the ones from several nights ago and you already knew about those remember." Seto soothed.

"Then why would someone say something like that?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"Maybe it was Sei getting back at us for the other night?" Jou threw in, trying to give the brunette a story to work with.

"Sei?"

"He's the one that hurt me the other night. I hurt him in return and from what I understand Jou took out his own form of revenge on him as well. So not only was he hurt but his pride was pretty dented to. So I imagine he wanted to retaliate in some way." Seto explained.

"So does that mean that his original target was Jou?" Mokuba asked.

"It would seem so." Jou said not sure what Mokubaa was trying to ask.

"Then why did he say he would hurt my brother, that he was most important thing to you?" Moukba asked, eyes lighting up.

"Seto?" Jou asked turning unsure golden orbs to the mildly amused dragon.

"Go ahead I was going to break some of the news to him when we got back anyways." Seto said giving the go ahead to explain some of their relationship to Mokuba.

"Well kiddo it's like this. Your big brother is the most important person in the world to me. If someone did hurt him it would be like ripping my heart out and tearing it to shreds. I couldn't stand to see him hurt." Jou said kneeling next to the small black hair boy.

"When did this happen?"

"I have always cared for Seto, Mokuba."

"But all the fighting and animosity between you two. What about that? I thought you two hated each other." Mokuba said.

"Not on my part. I just followed his lead. It was a way for me to stay near him. Even if I had to be is enemy to do so, I didn't really care how I got his attention so long as I got it." Jou said with a laugh, god he sounded so messed up when he said it out loud like that.

"What about you Seto?" Mokuba turning his curious gray eyes to his brother. He had always thought that the two could be great friends if they just got over their petty arguments.

"It's the same on my end. The fights were fun for me, therapeutic almost at times. But I have always wanted more than that from the pup. I just didn't know how to go about admitting it to him or myself. If I was fighting with him then I had his complete attention during that time. I didn't have to share." Seto explained, lowering his voice as a classmate came into the room.

"Dragon why don't you take Mokuba up to the baths for a while. There will be less eyes and ears up there while you two talk." Jou suggested to the brunette wanting to give the two brothers some privacy for whatever was going to be said.

"Why can't we talk out here?" Mokuba asked the blond.

"Because in about five minutes your going to have a lot more people coming down here to get an early start on the day. While I don't mind the whole world knowing about how I feel for your brother, I think somethings should be first discussed privately." Jou said.

"What about you?" Seto asked.

"I need to go and speak with Conner and Murphy first. I know he didn't tell us everything he came to this morning. We became distracted when he told us about Mokuba. After I am done with him I will come to join you, maybe come up with some breakfast for the three of us." Jou promised.

"Will you be alright?" Seto asked, not wanting to let the blond out of his site after last night's attack. It didn't matter to him the Jou wasn't the one hurt in the first place.

"I will be just fine. I have Honda playing as my shadow right now in addition to my servants here. Plus the upper rooms are well guarded as you know. Everyone here knows who and what you are to me and there are enough similarities between you two not to mention your scent is all over him, so Mokuba will be allowed just about anywhere here. " Jou said.

"Why are you talking like you own the place Jou?" Mokuba asked, interrupting the two.

"Um... yeah that would be part of that private discussion that your brother needs to talk to you about." Jou laughed nervously, his gold eyes meeting blue.

"Sure, put it all on me." Seto growled as he began to pull his little brother with him as he headed out of the main room.

"You know I will explain what you can't. I just figured some of it may be better coming from you first is all." Jou defended.

"You owe me."

"Alright, I will do something special for breakfast."

"That's not enough." Seto said almost pouting.

"Oh yes it will. This won't be something on a normal menu Dragon, it is more to my taste than yours." Jou hinted.

Blue eyes widened after a short moment as the blonds words sunk in.

"That will work." The brunette agreed quickly, least the blond change his mind do something else. He was finding that even the thought of giving or receiving blood from the beautiful vampyre made his pulse race.

"I thought it may. Now you two go, I will be there when I am done with the others." Jou assured as he pushed the two towards the right hall to take. Watching with a smile as they went. The same smile falling from his lips as they went out of sight.

Now to find Murphy and find out what else had happened, and why he could feel the faintest of vampyre taint on the youngest Kaiba.

"Explain. Exactly what didn't you tell me this morning Murphy. Why do I sense a taint on Mokuba?" Jou snapped as he found the two men he was looking for. Sitting in one of the off limit private rooms.

"Calm down Jou-sama. I didn't want to say anything in front of Kaiba so soon after being injured. The knowledge of his little brothers presence here was upsetting enough." Murphy explained quickly trying to calm his friend. It would do none of them any good if the blond became irrational, which he tended to do when angered past a certain point.

"Alright, I can understand that. So tell me whats going on, because the thoughts I am heading towards are not ones I am very happy with." Jou growled.

"Well after going back over everything last night, we still found no one with any signs of having been altered in anyway. We found a familiar scent but couldn't place it, not until Mokuba was in front of us this morning. He told me about the phone call he said he had received last night but... Jou, his memories have been altered. His scent was all around the area the knife had been thrown from. I am fairly sure that he is the one that your attacker used to get inside. " Murphy admitted.

Jou was silent as he stared at the two before him.

"Honda get in here." Jou finally said, cold fury barely contained lacing his voice as he turned to look at the brunette as he came into the room.

"As of now, the three of you are Mokuba's best friends. Until I have hunted this bastard down and ripped him apart you all do not leave that kid alone. Do whatever you have to, to keep him in sight, with or without him knowing your there. I want at least one of you near." Jou ordered, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

"What about you?" Honda asked, willing to risk his friends anger.

"I will be fine. I will stay with one of you three or the guardians while I am here. Seto will be with me most of the time anyways. So I will watch the kid as well. But I don't want either of them left alone for any length of time. Is that understood?" Jou asked, a dangerous look in his golden eyes.

"Yes Jou-sama." The three said, knowing not to even try and argue over this. Jou was one of the most protective people they had ever known and did not tolerate those he cared for being hurt.

Now not only had some asshole tried to hurt him, which would have been forgivable, depending on the reason. God knows he had pissed enough people off in his life so far.

That same asshole had dared to hurt the one person more precious to him than anyone else ever could or would be. To make matters worse the insane party had just sealed their death warrant by using another he cared for to do his dirty work.

The three en in the room shrank back from their friend and lord at his expression.

Golden eyes burned with a flame of such fury and the promise of a painful death, that chills ran down their spines. They very nearly felt sorry for the one that would be on the receiving end of the blonds wrath.

" Good. Now I am going to go and get something for Seto and his little brother to eat, then will be joining them in the upper levels bathing area. The guardians are watching over them for now so work out a schedule, one that is good for you three, then come and join us. Murphy I need you to completely remove the lingering taint on the kid and make sure he never figures out that he hurt Seto so badly." Jou said as he turned and swept out of the room.

As the blond left the three men left in the room all let out a sigh of relief.

"That actually went a hell of a lot better than I thought it was going to." Conner gasped.

"I know, I thought he was going to lose control of himself for a moment there." Honda whimpered, sinking to the floor as his legs gave out.

"Stop whining you two. He gave us a little time to get things sorted out. I suggest we do that now, while we have the opportunity. He won't wait forever for us to join them." Murphy reminded the other two.

Groaning the two younger men agreed and quickly set to work following the blonds orders. They all got the feeling that they were going to be kept very busy over the next few weeks.

Owari

A.N. So what did everyone think? Not expecting little mokuba to be the one that hurt his beloved older brother where you? I actually wanted Yugi to be the one to do the deed, but I just couldn't get it to work the way I wanted it to. Besides I figured that this might hit a little closer to home for all of them, don't you? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.


	23. Chapter 23

A.N. Wow, here is chapter number 23. I am having a hard time believing that this fic has reached it's current length. When I started I had no intention of it being quite this long. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you seem to have the last few. Now a heads up I injured my hand at work recently and have little use of three of the fingers on my left hand. So forgive any spelling mistakes I have made, typing is a bitch right now I tell you. I spell checked everything, but there is always the random handful of words that get through. So if there are a lot of errors please let me know so I can fix them.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: Well let's see, the warnings for this chapter are as follows. Exchanging of some blood (maybe), this is a vamp fic after all. Naughty words making an appearance or two. Pretty boys touching and kissing on one another. A distracted slightly horny Seto of course. No lemon for this chapter though. Sorry to anyone looking forward to one.

Chapter 23

"So tell me Seto, exactly how long have you and Jou been together? Why did Jou act like he owned this place? And why the hell did it seem like your teachers were taking orders form him? You I can see, you order everyone around all the time. But really, Jou?" Mokuba asked, his curious gaze resting on his older brother. He could almost see the waves of nervousness and tension coming from his brothers form.

Seto sighed as he tried to get his thoughts in order, wondering just what exactly he should tell the younger Kaiba. He knew that eventually he would have to tell his little brother everything about Jou and the bond he was entering into, but he figured that some of the more serious stuff could wait till Jou was here to correct anything he may explain incorrectly. Not to mention the fact that he didn't want to deal with the explosion that little fact would bring. Screw that, the pup would damn well be here to share the consequences that would come their way. Mokuba was going to be beyond pissed when they broke that news.

"You don't waste any time do you?Don't you want to enjoy the water for a bit? " Seto asked hopefully. Maybe he could put this off until the pup got here. Then he could just turn it all over to him.

Mokuba pouted from his spot in the warm pool of water. Upon walking into the bathing rooms Mokuba had been stunned at how pretty it was, and had proceeded to annoy his older brother by splashing around noisily for several moments. He had calmed after a short time though before suddenly asking his question.

"I can easily enjoy this place while we talk."

"Your just not going to let it go are you?" The brunette asking, trying to relax in the water himself.

" Seto, you spent the last few years making Jou completely miserable and verbally ripping him apart, for no other reason than that you found it to be a fun pastime. Now all of a sudden you two are together and it seems to be rather serious, if Jou's earlier words and your actions were anything to go by. Not to mention we are in this massive, private, inn on hundreds of acres of land, in a kick ass private bath. All of which Jou is acting like he owns might I add. I was always under the impression that Jou didn't have a whole hell of a lot in the way of material possessions. Not that there is anything wrong with that mind you. But did you really expect me to not ask you a million questions?" Mokuba asked.

"Did I really raise you to be such a smart ass and what have I told you about your language? Fine in answer to your first question, we have officially been together since the night before last. But unofficially things really started happening that day the pup came over to the house last week. In answer to the second question, yes he does own this place. Or at least his family does anyway. The how and why of it are tied into question number three, which he can answer when he gets here." Seto said trying to keep his explanations short and simple. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he tried to force himself to relax. He really didn't want to look at the black haired male before him while he had this discussion. There was a very short list of things that he would feel the need to run away from in the world.

Unfortunately the thought of upsetting his younger brother was somewhere at the top of that very short list.

"Seto, once a few years ago, you said something to me that I have never forgotten. You were way past drunk at the time so I don't think you remember what it was you told me that night. But you told me that there was no one that would be able to survive a long term relationship with you. That you would demand to much from them, demand things they couldn't or wouldn't give for various reasons. That you would never be able to fully trust anyone enough to let your guard down completely, and that you would rather be alone with only the occasional fling than hurt someone like that. To this day I still don't know just what you meant by all that. I know it isn't my business to know either, which is why I have never said anything to you about it before now. But now things to have changed for you. So just what is it that makes Jou so different from the rest of the world? What is it that he has that makes him so worthy of your love? Of your trust? What can he give you that no one else can?" Mokuba asked after a moment of silence.

He almost winced as those words left him. It made him sound like he didn't approve of the relationship between his friend and brother. That was far from the case though, he was thrilled with this development actually, not to mention that he adored Jou already as well. But when Seto had said such a sad thing to him years ago, he had wanted to cry so badly. He had ached so bad at those words, but he knew that he couldn't bring them up or try and change the brunettes mind about things. No, he wasn't upset at all about his brother finally getting together with someone. He was just curious about it. He had never once forgotten those words that Seto had spoke to him just a few years ago.

It had been slowly eating away at him over the last few years. He found that now the Seto was with someone, he simply had to know what it was that Jou had, that no one else could give Seto.

"Mokuba, I want you to listen closely and to try and understand something about Jou and I. While I won't explain what I meant when I said that, I assure you that Jou is_ exactly _ what I want, _and_ can give me everything that I need. I have known that I wanted him for a long time now. Given the chance, I had decided that I would have ignored my own needs, if it meant I could be with him. To be honest that is what I had decided on when this thing with him started. But Jou is... different. I was more than a little surprised to find that I can have everything with him. That nothing will have to be held back between us, because it doesn't need to be. He understands me on a deeper level than anyone else ever has. I can trust him, have already trusted him, with the two darkest parts of myself. Yet he still wants me, still loves me, that means everything in the world to me. " Seto murmured. His mind drifting back to the display of raw power he had seen last night. A faint echo of the desire and the feeling of having so much control over that power ran through him, sending chills down his spine. Oh he could hardly wait to see just what Jou's limits were, both in and out of the bedroom.

Not to mention the heart to heart they had had after he had woken up later that night. Telling Jou about his past had lifted an incredibly heavy weight from him that he hadn't even known was there.

"Seto?"

"Don't worry about me Mokuba. Jou is everything I could ever want or need in a partner. He can give me absolutely everything and still remain as my equal." The brunette assured, trying to steer his mind away from such thoughts. Even though he was not religious in the slightest of ways he was more than willing to get down on his knees and thank every god he could think of for giving him such a gift.

"Alright then, I'll let that drop for now I guess. If he makes you happy then that is all I need to hear. But I want you to make him happy to. I know how you can be at times, I don't want you hurting him for some stupid reason any more than I want him hurting you you understand?" Mokuba asked, eyes locked on amused blue of his brothers own.

"I am pretty sure that I can agree to that Mokuba." Seto smiled.

"Now what was it that Jou was wanting you to tell me? Besides the whole boyfriends thing?" Mokuba asked, deciding not to press to much for now. Brother or not, Seto would clam up on him if he became to invasive about somethings. He had learned the hard way that if Seto didn't want to speak, than even his brotherly privileges went out the window. Last time it had happened, his brother hadn't spoken to him for almost two entire weeks. He did not want a repeat of that, thank you very much.

"Stupid pup, pinning this all on me." Seto growled.

"Well if you don't want my help here then I could leave. Would that suit you better?" Came a familiar, warm voice from behind the brothers.

As one they moved to turn and look behind them. Two sets of eyes, one blue and one gray looking expectantly at the blond only a few steps behind them.

"Ok, now that is just a little on the strange side you two. Just ask the question, don't give me the same damn look like that." Jou laughed coming over and sitting at the edge of the bath between them.

"Just how long were you back there?" Seto asked, trying not to be distracted by the fact that Jou was obviously going to join them in the water. At least he was if the fact that he was wearing only a towel was any indication. A very, very short towel. Seto tried not to blush as he jerked his eyes away from that pale skin on display only a foot away.

The blond chuckled as he slipped into the water with the other two males. He had seen that look in the brunettes eyes no matter how fast he had tried to hide it.

"Long enough to know that I must have been a damn saint in a past life in order to deserve you." Jou replied honestly.

Seto's eyes snapped back up to meet Jou's at those words.

"Hey now, no mushy stuff. There is a minor present you know." Mokuba said quickly. He could already see where this conversation would be headed if he let it go on much longer.

"We can continue this later." Seto said.

"That's fine."

"So Jou I thought you were going to bring us breakfast." Mokuba said missing the flare of lust on his brothers face at those words. Jou on the other hand had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry. Murphy is going to bring something up for us. Conner and Honda are going to find Yugi and then they will all be up here. Since I know that you have questions that your brother here won't answer, and since I still have some stuff to go over with Yugi then I may as well include you so I only have to do it once. Think you can wait about 15 minutes for your answers?" Jou asked, ignoring the heated look Seto was giving him. He wondered how long it was going to take for the brunette to break and make a grab for him.

"No that is fine with me. I am pretty sure I got the most important ones out of the way for now. I do want to say congratulations though. I am happy for both of you." Mokuba offered with a smile. Which turned into a louder laugh as Jou suddenly found two arms wrapped around him as he was pulled quickly back to rest against the brunettes chest.

"What did you do that for? You do know Mokuba is right there?" Jou teased not bothering to move from where he rested. He was right where he wanted to be anyways.

"You were taking to long and yes I know. But he can deal with me holding you, especially since I was so rudely interrupted this morning. Remember what I said about recovery time after wards? That is part of what I meant, I need to be in a lot of contact with you after wards." Seto whispered into Jou's ear. Ignoring the curious look his brother was giving them.

"Oh?"

"Think of it as a way to reassure myself that I didn't go to far, that I didn't hurt you. A much as I want to dominate at times I also need to be able to practically drown you in affection as well for a while after. The more intense things are the more affectionate I will be. I can't help it pup." Seto tried explaining as best he could.

"I don't think I will have a problem with that at all." Jou responded, pushing further back into the embrace. If his dragon wanted to smother him in affection then he would take all he could get.

"Ok tone it down you two. Do I need to be a chaperone here?" Mokuba asked with a slight blush on his face. He didn't know what had been said between the two, but there body language was practically screaming for him to get lost. He had never seen this side of his brother.

"Very well, we'll be good mother. For now." Jou laughed, though the two older males made no move to actually separate from each other. Mokuba just shook his head and tried not to laugh at them. They just looked so cute together.

"So you get a show while I just have to wonder? That is so not fair." Yugi said as he came into the room with the other three males following behind him. Murphy carrying a tray loaded down with food, a tray he quickly placed in the water, allowing it to float about as Yugi, Honda and Conner made to enter the large bath.

"Yug, your such a perv sometimes."

"You have no idea Jou. I would have killed to be a fly on the wall last night when you kicked us all out of your rooms after the game last night. I have absolutely no idea what Kaiba here did to you to get such a response or what you did or said to him. But damn." Yugi laughed stepping into the water, immediately grabbing some of the food, Mokuba was already picking through.

Seto and Jou both found themselves flushing at that comment, not just from the teasing, but from remembering what had happened after everyone had left them.

"Looks I missed some real fun last night." Mokuba said.

"Only a little. Now that everyone is here, why don't you tell Mokuba what you need to then you can give Mouto his demonstration as well." Seto said wanting to hurry and get this over with. On the plus side, with four vampyres in the room with them, it would make things much easier for Mokuba to accept.

"Very well then. Make yourself comfortable everyone." Jou sighed, before starting to explain for a third time in less than 2 weeks just who and what he was.

Owari

A.N. Sorry I know it is a bit short and somewhat slow. But the next chapter will have more action it it and I will be having to make it longer to cover everything I want. Besides my hand feels like it is ready to cut it's self off in order to make me stop typing right now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.


	24. Chapter 24

A.N. So here you all go, chapter 24.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: Well let's see, the warnings for this chapter are as follows. Exchanging of some blood (maybe), this is a vamp fic after all. Naughty words making an appearance or two. Pretty boys touching and kissing on one another. A distracted slightly horny Seto of course. No lemon for this chapter though. Sorry to anyone looking forward to one.

Chapter 24

"So your trying to tell me that the four of you are vampires? Jou, your some form of nobility and that these three serve you? You all do know how unbelievable this all sounds don't you?" Mokuba asked as Jou fell silent in his explanation to the youngest male amongst them all.

"I know it is a little hard to take in Mokuba. But I promise that this is not a lie. And the word is pronounced Vampyers dammit. Why can't anyone understand that." Jou said.

"Big brother do you believe this?" Mokuba just rolled his eyes at the blond before turning to his brother. Like he cared how the word was said. They both sounded the same to him.

"I do."

"If it helps you any Mokuba, I had a hard time dealing with this myself when they told me the same thing last night. I am still coming to terms with it all even now. But Mokuba you have to remember something else as well. Jou may be a joker at times, but he wouldn't lie to us about something this big." Yugi threw in. He understood what was going through the younger boys mind right now, when just last night he had been in the very same position.

"Mokuba, Yug asked me to prove it to him last night but I never got the chance to before we were interrupted. Would it help make things any easier if I was to give you a demonstration as well?" Jou asked. It did hurt that the younger Kaiba was having such a hard time believing his words. But he knew it was to be expected after all.

"That would help immensely. It's not that I don't trust you Jou, I do really. But I mean... vampires? I had always thought they were just fictional beings." Mokuba said, trying to reassure his friend even a little.

"Hm, fictional beings. I think I like that much more than what Seto here said about us the first time. And it's Vampyers" Jou said with a laugh remembering that night once more.

"What did he say?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"I quoted your book 'The Zen of Zombie'(1) to him." Seto said with a light blush forming across his cheeks.

Mokuba blinked as he took in those words, trying hard to recall what had been written in that book. It had been a while since he had picked it up actually. Once it came to him he burst into laughter.

"You didn't!"

"Unfortunately I did. He laughed at me to." Seto sighed. He didn't mind them laughing at him really. He had deserved it after such a stupid thing like that.

"Well us being make believe is what you should think. Can you imagine the problems it would cause to everyone if we became a well know fact? No this way is safer for everyone." Conner cut in. He would have to read that book later to find out what was so funny. But for now they needed to get a move on with this little show and tell.

"So then, what exactly where you thinking of doing as a demonstration for us anyways? I remember Kaiba saying it had better not be the same way you had proved it to him. May I ask what way that was?" Yugi asked with a sly grin.

"You may ask all you want my nosy little friend. But that doesn't mean I will give you any of those details." Jou replied.

Seto smiled as well at the words. He had rather enjoyed the feeling of that tongue on his bared skin that night and even the show of aggression the next morning sent a thrill down his spine. But he would be damned if he let his blond puppy feed from another with him around, unless it was an absolute necessity. He knew Jou understood that as well and was glad he didn't seem to be bothered by that.

"Well let's see here. It is rather hard to demonstrate an individual being a vampyre without the use of blood obviously. But since I am sure that no one here really wants to be fed on in here right now, I should find some other way to do this, right?" Jou asked. A teasing glint flashing in his golden eyes as he glanced over at his dragon.

"Who says I don't want to be fed from?" Seto growled pulling Jou close to him once more. He was still waiting on the treat Jou had promised him earlier that morning with breakfast.

"Hm, I don't think you want your little brother to see that, do you?"

"No, not really." Seto growled after a few moments of silence.

"You have fed from Seto? As in bitten him and drank his blood?" Mokuba asked, not sure exactly how he should feel about that little tid bit of information. The thought of it was both hot and disturbing at the same time. It was made even more disturbing by the fact that he found his brother even remotely hot in any type of intimate way.

"I have, several times now honestly. Is that going to be a problem? Because being in a relationship with him means I will have to drink from him. Even if he would let me go to another, which I know he won't, I don't want blood from anyone else now." Jou asked, unable to keep some of worry out of his voice.

"I don't suppose so. I just don't want to see it alright." Mokuba relented knowing he didn't have much in the way of choices.

Jou had a point, he knew his older brother was a tad on the possessive side, as long as he and the blond were together, Seto would never stand another touching what was his. Call him crazy but he had the feeling Jou would be much the same in that aspect.

"That's fine." Seto said with a blush. He wasn't all that thrilled with the idea of his little brother watching that anyway. It was entirely to easy for he and the blond to get carried away when exchanging blood. Not to mention that he didn't want to even think of what Mokuba would say if he knew that Seto had taken some of the vampyers blood as well. That he had come to crave it like a drug even.

"Hey, you know, I wouldn't mind watching that. Even if Mokuba here does." Yugi said, breaking the brunette from his thoughts.

"Same here. You are both very beautiful together. It would be, or rather it was very... erotic at the club the other night." Murphy added.

"Figures, everyone has gotten a show but me. When we get back I better get to see something at this damn club." Yugi muttered under his breath.

"That's because your both horn dogs and complete perverts. Not everyone has gotten a free show with us Yugi." Jou shot back at them, though he found he not could not hide the grin on his face. Especially not when he saw Seto blush again at Murphy's words. The dance they had shared the other night had definitely been placed on Jou's list of things that the couple needed to have a repeat of. Though maybe next time it could be done in private.

"You of all people should know better than to cast that particular stone Jou. What with you being a Provert(1) and all." Conner snickered at the older as his golden eyes narrowed briefly at the accusation.

"Gang up on me why don't you. Bastards." Jou sulked. Though he did not bother to deny the other mans words. Not when they were spoken in complete truth.

"Alright. Enough you all. Jou show them what you need to so we can get on with things. Remember we still have an inn full of students that will soon be up and searching for their missing teacher. Not to mention that we need to make an appearance ourselves so that everyone one doesn't come looking for us as well." Seto said in exasperation, knowing that the tangent they had gone off on again wouldn't end anytime soon if someone didn't step in now.

He wasn't even going to bother saying that he still wanted some more time alone with Jou this morning as well. The last thing anyone in this group needed was more embarrassing shit to hold over him. He was actually starting to get more than a little annoyed at all the teasing going on regarding himself and his blond puppy.

"Very well." Jou sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment concentrating.

When he opened his eyes Mokuba and Yugi were both met with molten golden eyes with a narrowed slit pupil peering at them. Two glistening white fangs peeked from underneath red lips and claw like hands rose from the water to display the long sharpened nails before them.

"Will this be enough proof for you or would you both want to see even more?" Jou asked in a slightly deeper voice. His words coming clear to everyone, despite the fangs protruding from his lips. His eyes seeming to pull the two youngest boys in and not let go as the two found themselves unable to look away from the sight of the blonds eyes.

"More?" Yugi asked entranced at this new look on his friend. Jou had always been a good looking guy. But now... damn!

"Such as this perhaps?" Jou smirked, before reaching over and grabbing the edge of the stone bath they were all currently in. Three sets of amazed eyes watched in stunned disbelieve as the blond dug those long nails into the solid rock and tore a large chunk of and held it a loft.

"I think that is good enough." Mokuba gasped.

Seto felt a shiver race through him at the blonds actions. So much strength in that slender, deceptive form and it was all his now.

"Good then. Now that that is all settled why don't we all get our self's ready for the day? Since we are all headed back to domino city this afternoon, we can all meet up at the club tonight and talk if you would like." Jou said reverting back to his normal appearance.

"Umm I really hate to be the one to break this to you all, but I am way to underage to get into clubs." Mokuba said snapping out of his daze.

"Usually I would agree with you, Kiddo. But this club is privately owned and no one will bother you there. So long as Seto says it is alright I have no problem what so ever with you coming there tonight." Jou said looking over his shoulder at the brunette.

"Fine with me." Seto said. He knew that Jou would let no harm come to his little brother.

"Besides Mokuba, there are private areas that we will be in that others may not approach. Think of it as VIP rooms if you will." Honda said speaking for the first time since entering the bath with the others.

"Alright, since Seto said it was ok I will go. I am sure once the shock of all this wears off and it really sets in I will have a lot of questions for you all." Mokuba said.

"I will answer what I can. Now then everyone, bath time is over. Honda, take Mokuba and find him some clean cloths and set him up in the room next to my own for now. Conner if you would take care of Yugi for me that would be great. Seto, Murphy and myself will meet you all outside at the main entrance in an hour. " Jou said meeting the eyes of his fellow vampyers, a look in them that demanded obedience form the other three.

Obedience that was quickly given as the three stood quickly and made their way out of the bath.

"Yes Jou-Sama." They answered as one.

"Ok kid let's get going." Honda said gathering the younger boy and leading him out of the room. Mokuba looked back with mild curiosity in his grey eyes but didn't voice his thoughts as he followed after the taller brunette. There would be time for that later.

"See you in a bit Jou." Yugi said waving as he went with Conner.

"Jou should I leave as well?" Murphy asked, he was slightly confused. He had been sure that with the emotions coming of the two bond mates in the water that they would have wanted some time alone.

"Your right I would like some more time alone with Seto. But I think we need to take this free moment to explain to Seto what it is that you three told me before I came here." Jou said, knowing why Murphy was confused.

"Tell me what?"

"Dragon, remember when Muprhy came in this morning. He said he had good and bad news to tell us. Well he didn't get to the really bad news before we went to meet with your little brother downstairs." Jou said, moving off the brunettes lap and turning to face him.

"What's worse than Mokuba taking off and showing up here they way he did?" Seto asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"Well, it's like this. Mokuba has the taint of a vampyre on him." Muprhy said.

"He what?"

"Calm down Dragon. It would seem that the reason that the others hard a hard time pin pointing the scent and finding a taint on anyone, was because it was Mokuba who had been taken over briefly." Jou said softly, knowing that this knowledge was going to be very painful for his dragon. But he could not hide it from him either, it would just make things that much worse.

"That means Mokuba is the one that threw the knife then, doesn't it? I take it he doesn't remember any of that? He wouldn't be this calm if he did." Seto remarked, catching on at once to what Jou was saying.

"No, whoever it is that is doing this, did a remarkable job altering your brothers memories of last night. Even the lingering taint on him now could have been missed, if we hadn't been actively looking at everyone. I will have Murphy remove the lingering taint though, and ensure that he will never remember hurting you. I don't want the kid to have to go through knowing that he could have killed you last night." Jou said.

"Please. He can't know what he did. But..."

"What Seto?" Jou asked even as he knew what was coming.

"What's to stop it from happening again? How did it happen the first time?" Seto asked in a whisper. How had someone gotten close enough to do that to his little brother. He was guarded at all times.

"I won't let it happen again. Murphy is going to put up several defense for Mokuba to help defend this type of thing from happening again. As long as it is alright with you. It won't hurt him, he won't even know it is being done actually. As to how it happened, it is fairly easy to take control of a human. At least when you have someone as skilled as Murphy here it is easy. If he wished to do so, he is strong enough to take control of every student at our school right now." Jou said before falling silent for a moment.

Seto waited for Jou to speak once more, knowing he had something else to say about this entire mess. He didn't have long to wait.

"I know you have complete faith in your body guards and security system. But will you please humor me and let the others help guard you as well? Human minds are easy to manipulate and bend to our will. It would be all to easy for something like this to happen again if you don't have the right kind of help." Jou finally asked.

Jou already knew that even if his dragon said no to his request, he was going to do it anyways. It would just be a little harder to sneak around at times.

Seto remained silent as he looked from Jou to Murphy, the pleading look in both sets of unique colored eyes made it easy to decide.

"I can agree with that, only if you agree to keep your self safe as well." Seto said, not wanting the blond hurt while trying to protect him.

"You don't have to worry about that Kaiba-sama. Myself, Conner and Honda have already come up with a schedule to let one of the three of us be with you, Mokuba or Jou-sama at almost all times. None of you will be left alone. Keeping Jou-sama and those he cares for alive is what we are here for." Murphy said before Jou could even open his mouth.

"Kaiba-sama?" Seto asked. He had been treated very politely by Murphy since the very beginning, he would not deny that in any way. But he had never quite heard that type of respect in the others voice, nor had the title been given to him previously. He wondered what had changed.

"You have made Jou-sama your first priority in all things. Your love for him and desire to protect him from harm has earned my respect. I am in your service now as I am in his. Your word shall be my law, only Jou-sama and his father may speak above you. He has been my friend, companion and lord for many years. I care for him as much as I do for Conner and it makes me happy that he has someone like you to love and protect him. To make him happy." Murphy explained.

"Oh." Seto said dazed for a moment, he hadn't been expecting a vampyre to swear loyalty to him this morning that was for sure. Then blue eyes narrowed as several other words that had just been spoken clarified in his mind.

"Companion?" Seto asked in a near growl.

Murphy and Jou both paled a bit at the look they were receiving.

"Murph, why don't you go take care of Mokuba and give us a few minutes here, alright." Jou said quickly, sliding himself between Seto and his friend. He didn't need his dragon trying to take on a vampyre right now, even Murphy.

The silver haired male made not a sound as he grateful left the room. He did not want to be in that room any longer thank you very much. If he stayed there would be on of two outcomes. Either Seto would be hurt when Murphy eventually had to subdue the brunette. Or Muprhy would be torn apart by Jou for daring to touch the brunette. Neither option appealed to him very much.

No it would be much better to let Jou take care of things right now. He could make amends with Seto later if needed and let Jou yell at him for letting that little fact slip as well. It would be much better that way for all three of them.

"Never again, Your Mine!"

Was the last thing Murphy heard as he closed the door quickly behind him.

Owari.

A.N. There you all go number 24 is done with.


	25. Chapter 25

A.N. So here you all go, chapter 25. I know it took a while to get out, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: Well let's see, the warnings for this chapter are as follows. Exchanging of some blood (maybe), this is a vamp fic after all. Naughty words making an appearance or two. Pretty boys touching and kissing on one another. Not to much in the way of warnings in this chapter to be completely honest. Mostly just progression of the story since everyone knows the basics of what and who Jou really is. Though remember everyone, Mokuba and Yugi still have to learn about the bonding between the pup and dragon, so we still have that to look forward to. Though it should be a few chapter before that happens.

Chapter 25

Jou sighed as he leaned back on the familiar couch in his private room at the club, glad he was alone for the moment. It had been a very long day and a rather exhausting as well. It didn't help any that it was far from over yet. He still had a meeting with his father to attend before the club opened for the night. After all he had to make sure the attack at the inn the other night was brought to the councils attention. Though he was sure that his father had already found out somehow, he always seemed to know what was going in anywhere in Domino.

There was also the matter of having to arrange entrance to the club for Yugi and Mokuba. He was pretty sure they would be at the door the minute it opened for business tonight, if not sooner. The council and his father might argue a bit about having such a young individual in the club but what could they do really. It wasn't like they weren't already allowing minors in as it was. Special case or not, Seto was still a year to young to legally come through the front door, so what were two more minors?

Sitting up Jou sighed, he just wanted to relax for the next day or so. The attack last night and the little heart to heart with Seto had drained him more than he had realized, and this morning's little surprise with Mokuba hadn't made things any better. Nor had calming the overly aggressive and jealous dragon after Murphy had opened his big mouth.

"Jou-sama, I am just reporting in. Both Kaiba's have arrived home safely, Conner has taken over for me and will be escorting them both back here tonight in a few hours. Also your father's messenger gave me a message on my way up here. Your father has requested your meeting be postponed until later tonight. He is attending meeting with the two eldest council members and expects it will be a while before it ends." Murphy said softly from the fire rooms open doorway.

"That's fine. Tell him to summon me whenever the meeting is over. Also let the messenger tell my father I will be having two new guest invited into Element tonight. If there are any problems then he can take it up with me later." Jou said tiredly.

"At once. Might I make a suggestion Jou-sama?" Murphy asked.

"Go ahead."

"The only ones at the club right now are you, me and the front and back door guards. I would recommend that you take this opportunity to release some of the pent up power your holding in. Part of the reason your so tired right now is the amount of control your having to exercise." Murphy said, before turning and disappearing down the stairs. He had no desire to stay in that room right now. He wasn't sure if Jou-sama was still mad at him for what he had let slip in front of Kaiba earlier that morning, but he was in hurry to find out right now. He had been getting icy glares from Kaiba the whole way back to Domino City already.

Jou couldn't help the small smile as he watched Murphy leave. He knew his friend was thinking he was angry at him for making Kaiba upset, and while he was a little annoyed at the damage control he had needed to perform, he wasn't actually mad at the other. He would make a point of setting his friend at ease later when there wasn't so much to do.

For now though it seemed he had some free time for himself. He had about an hour and a half before the club opened, not enough time for the nap he had originally wanted. But there was no reason he couldn't take over the dance floor and the sound system for a while right? Murphy did have a point, his power was building up inside of him at a rapid pace, it would be better to let that energy go some where else.

"You guys are really serious? There is actually a club down here? This whole area looks like it should be marked as condemned and torn down." Mokuba said looking out the car's windows as he, Seto, Yugi and Conner headed towards Element.

"To be fair Mokuba, most of these buildings are actually homes for a lot of the younger turned Vampyers. After all you can't stay living your old life forever if you don't grow old like the people around you do. This is a good way for them to drop off of the radar, so to speak, for several years. Either that or they stay with the one that turned them in order to learn what they need to know. But don't let these buildings fool you, some of them are more elaborate inside than even that big mansion that you live in. We take care of our own, whatever they can't provide for themselves we provide for them until they can survive on their own." Conner explained calmly.

" Ok I suppose I can understand that." Mokuba said as he thought over Conner's words.

"When you say we, who exactly are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Well that depends on a number of things. We have very strict rules when it comes to turning a human into one of us. Both parties must be willing, everything is to be planned out ahead of time and you must receive permission from the council. Usually when someone is turned, then the vampyre who gave shared his or her blood would take care of the new young one. In cases like mine, with someone that was turned against their will, then the council would have taken care of me. Though I was lucky and Murphy and I were already together at that point, and Jou-sama stepped in for us, so I was allowed to be with him instead." Conner said.

"Are people turned often?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe one or two every few years. Any more questions?" Conner asked smiling. It was nice having these two hang on his every word.

"Why was it against your will?" Seto asked speaking up for the first time since getting in the car.

"I was a hunter before I became what I am now. When I learned what Murphy and Jou were I tried to kill them both, many times. I hunted them for years, it took me a long time to learn they were just playing with me. Eventually Murphy and I got together, at the time I had no intention of becoming a vampyre, but one of my rivals for Murphy's attention tried to kill me. The only way to save me was to turn me." Conner said.

"So who was the donor? I take it that Murphy wasn't it?" Seto asked.

"You already know the answer to that Kaiba. If it had just been myself and Murphy there, he would have been the one to do so. But the rules state that in the case of a forced turning,if there is more than one of us present, the the one who has the higher level of power, age or status is to donate their own blood or to let the victim die. Jou-sama was with us at the time. If he had told Murphy to let me die and refused me his blood then Murphy would have had no choice but to obey or be labeled a rogue and hunted down." Conner confessed.

"So is that why you serve him now?"

"Part of it. Not only was he the one to grant me new life, but he allowed me to stay with the man I love. I owe more to him than I could ever repay. But the main reason is that if I ever disobeyed him and went rogue he would have to be the one to take my life. That would cause pain to both him and Murphy and I could never allow that." Conner said sadly.

"Why would he be the one to do it?" Yugi asked.

"He is this area's main hunter. But more than that, it was part of the agreement to let me be with Murphy. The council didn't like the idea of a former hunter being lovers with the Heirs personal servant and head body guard. So I was watched very closely by everyone. The orders where that if I showed even the slightest hint of aggression or willingness to betray my new master I would be killed. The council originally planned for Murphy to be the one to hold that contract, a way for him to prove his loyalty to Jou in case something did happen. Jou took the responsibility out of his hands completely." Conner said.

"What do you mean." Mokuba asked.

"The very minute the High Council handed Murphy my contract, Jou-sama actually took it out of his hands and ripped it up in front of them. Told them that I was his servant. That Jou had been the one to change me and if I rebelled then he would be the one to kill me as well. Murphy had nothing to do with it. He then turned, grabbed myself and Murphy and dragged us from the meeting room. Murphy and I never heard anything further, but we know that Jou-sama was greatly punished for the scene he made that night. He never told us what exactly happened, but we both know it wasn't pleasant. He was gone for almost two weeks and when he finally returned he nearly drained both myself and Murphy he was so hungry. He slept for four days waking only to feed, and one time to curse his father before falling back to sleep." Conner said.

"So that's why your both so loyal to him." Mokuba said.

"I owe everything I am now and everything I have in life to him. I would happily die for Jou-sama. Murphy on the other hand... his loyalty to Jou-sama is scary. I have very little doubt in my mind that if he was made to chose between Jou and myself... I wouldn't be the winner. I know that something happened between them a very long time ago, when they were still children. No one is entirely clear on the events, and neither of them have ever even told me. It is obvious from the few times that I have asked that it is not something they are comfortable discussing, so I stopped pressing them. But what ever it was left a them both emotionally scarred to a frightening extent and as far as Murphy is concerned Jou-sama's word is law. Hell he could tell Murphy to assassinate the entire high council in front of the entire vampyre population and Murphy would do it with a smile on his face." Conner said.

"So they were more than just lovers, I take it your were involved as well." Seto muttered.

"Get over it Kaiba. They have only been together a few times since I was turned and that was around 30 years or so ago. Yes at that time I was with them. It was only a few times though and ended mutually at Jou-sama's choice. You have nothing to fear about Murphy trying to take him away from you. What you should fear is what Murphy would do to you if you ever hurt Jou-sama." Conner snapped.

"So your content knowing that Murphy would leave you with just one word from Jou? " Seto asked, unable to stop the jealousy that was spreading through him.

"Of course not! I love him and trust him not to hurt me. Just as I know he loves me the same way. I can share him with Jou-sama because I know that it's not the same between them and I know Jou-sama would never ask Murphy to do such a thing. I am pretty sure that whatever happened involved one or both of their powers going out of control when they were young. The bond between them was a forced one. Besides the bond your about to forge is going to push everyone else so far out of Jou-sama's life it will be like they don't even exist. All that will matter to him is you and making you happy. You will literally be his reason for living. Myself, Murphy, his friends and family will all be an afterthought. You will become first and foremost in every way with him. Hell you'll be the only one in the entire world that will have any power over the Elements Heir. You have no reason at all to ever be jealous about anyone concerning Jou-sama." Conner growled at the brunette across from him.

Before Seto was able to respond to that, he and Conner heard the two worst possible questions being asked at the same time.

"What Bond, brother?" Mokuba asked turning to face the taller Kaiba.

"What's the Element Heir?" Yugi asked Conner.

Silence reigned in the car as the two older males tried to think up something... anything to say to the two curious faces before them.

"Jou can explain that to you." They both managed at the same time, as they realized the car had stopped at the club. Both quickly managed to get out of the car and headed for the entrance. The two smaller boys following them as quickly as possible, not wanting to get left behind, or lose their chance for answers.

Reaching the entrance Seto and Conner called a silent truce as they went to walk past Candi. They were stopped short by the large man stepping in front of them and leaning against the door.

"Candi, what the hell? Let us in." Conner said in confusion.

"No can do. Orders. Club is closed until further notice, no one goes in or out without permission." Candi said.

"I wondered why there was a line to get in. The last two time there was no one." Seto mused looking at the line of club goers waiting to get in.

"Candi, it's me, Conner. I have authority to come and go as I please and you already know Kaiba. Now let us in." Conner demanded. Jou would be pissed if he found out about this.

"Sorry no can do. I was told not to let anyone in for any reason until informed otherwise." Candi said uncomfortably. It was obvious that he didn't want to be blocking their way right then.

"Why!" Conner snapped.

"Can't tell you because I don't know myself. Orders came from Murphy and he outranks you. Unless he, Jou-sama or a council member tells me otherwise no one comes in." Candi said firmly.

"Then get Murphy or Jou-sama out here." Conner demanded.

"Conner leave poor Candi alone! He is following my orders as he should be. Candi go ahead and let those four in. I could use their help in here right now. But no one else , understand?" Murphy said sticking his head out the door. His face flushed, sweat glistening on his brow and his clothes appearing to be soaked through.

He was doing a rather good impression of a drowned rat, in Seto's opinion.

"Of course sir." Candi said, immediately getting himself out of the way to let the others in. He had never had to tell someone higher up on the literal food chain than himself no. So refusing a higher up and the Heir's mate was more than a little nerve wracking for him.

"Keep everyone else out. If I don't come out to get you in an hour, tell everyone the club will be closed tonight and to get lost. If anyone gives you a hard time just tell them a private party of higher ups booked the place for the night. Oh let Honda and Otogi in if they show up. Jou-sama's personal guard might be a good thing." Murphy said before dragging Conner in behind him as he turned to head back into the dark club. Seto, Mokuba and Yugi trailing silently behind, their confusion plain on their faces.

Upon walking into the clubs main room the group was met with two things, one was the most obnoxious Russian music playing loudly from the speakers surrounding the dance floor. Making the entire group wince from the loud sounds. The second thing made Yugi and Mokuba squeak in surprise. Conner gripped tightly to Murphy's hand with a question in his eyes as he looked at his lover at his side.

Seto on the other hand found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the magnificent vision before him.

Jou stood before them in the center of the room, surrounded by bright flames. Every motion of his hand making the swirling flames bend in the desired direction and design. Some coming to caress along his bare torso, leaving no marks on the pale skin. Others swirling in intricate designs and high walls of intense heat before dying back down, to trace only inches above the polished floor.

To add to the strangeness every available surface seemed to be coated in water. The thin shimmering layer occasionally rising up to extinguish a flame that came to close to scorching the surface of anything in the room. The floor, walls and furniture all had just a small layer to be seen. But above the seemingly oblivious Jou, in the design of two dragons chasing one another, more water made it's way around the room. For every clash of the two playful beings, water droplets would fall and be added to what was already below.

"What's he doing?" Mokuba asked as he regained his ability to speak first.

"Well, this started out as just a way to release some of the pent of energy he had, but he kind of went into a trance. About once a month he needs to release a large amount of power, in order to keep control of it. Otherwise he starts having problems, lot's of problems. Well it had been almost three months now since his last time. So when we got back today I told him to go ahead and get it out of his system. He was stressed and tired and his power just kept building up. Usually it takes about thirty minutes and he's done. I guess his power had been building up quicker then we both knew, because he has been at it for almost 2 hours now and shows no sign of stopping anytime soon." Murphy said in a soft tired voice, as he leaned into Conner.

"Two hours? What the hell Murphy, why haven't you stopped him?" Conner asked wide eyed.

"You think I haven't tried? Why the hell do you think I look half drowned? Every time I try to get near him, I get either a shield of fire thrown up at me or he uses a water whip to just toss me back. He's even had those two little pets of his up there go after me a time or two. I don't think he even knows it's me anymore." Murphy snapped.

"That is just way to cool." Mokuba said in awe of the blond.

"Yeah, who knew Jou could do that." Yugi added.

"As cool as it is. This is dangerous. He is going to burn himself out eventually. When that happens there very well may be a few problem for all of us." Conner said.

"Oh?" Seto asked finally joining the conversation, though he didn't remove his eyes from the blond before him. The little demonstration from the other night had been nothing compared to this.

"Well, if he pushes himself to much he could lose complete control of all of this which would kill him and most likely us as well. He could just as easily pass out, which is what I hope for, which would allow the power in him to simply shut down. By the time he awoke he would be able to restore his control and be fine. He would be incredibly week and very hungry but he would be fine." Murphy said.

"Yeah, but knowing our luck and his stamina it will take some time before that happens and the longer this goes on the more likely we are to have him simply lose control of it all." Conner said.

"What exactly caused him to go into this trance thingy?" Mokuba asked the two older men.

"A lot of things could have triggered it. But in his case I think it maybe have been because his power levels are just getting to high. Vampyres like Jou-sama have a very high level to begin with, as they get older they have a hard time keeping control of it. Eventually it will consume them completely, unless they have thing called a 'Kokoro' to help them keep everything in balance." Murphy explained.

"I thought he said he had at least another year before this became a problem." Seto snarled suddenly turning on the two vampyres at his side. Taking his eye off the blond in front of him for the first time since stepping into the club.

"We all thought he did. He is the only one that could know for sure. I imagine he has been hiding this from us so we don't worry about him. But after seeing this display tonight, I would say he only has about 3 or 4 months left max." Murphy said.

"What's the quickest way to stop him right now?" Seto growled. Stupid puppy, hiding something like that from him. He would be punishing him for this one later.

"There is no real quick or easy way to stop him. You need to get his attention to focus, kinda snap him out of this little trance of his. If we can do that he should be able to come back to himself pretty fast with only a few side effects. But every time I try to get near him he lashes out at me." Murphy said.

Turning to look at the blond once more, Seto thought quietly to himself for a few moments before seeming to make a decision.

"Do you have a knife?" Seto asked removing his trench coat and tossing it to Mokuba.

"What? Why do you need a knife?" Conner asked.

"I do not have to explain myself to you or anyone else. Now do you have one or not?" Seto asked impatiently. The water on the ground made him quickly kick off his shoes and socks, making sure to hand those to Mokuba as well. 394

"You may use mine, if you tell us what your doing stripping down and asking for a weapon." Murphy said, curiosity clear in his voice.

"I thought you all could read minds."

"We can but we are under strict orders not to touch yours unless you say it's all right. Jou-sama says there are things there that are no ones business but your own and that if he finds out we invaded your privacy like that we will be punished accordingly." Conner explained.

"Well if you must know, I am going to get his attention and put a stop to all this." Seto said, his shirt following his coat and shoes.

"By stripping?" Yugi asked.

"Try to keep up. I am stripping because I want to have at least some dry cloths to wear after this." Seto said, taking the knife from Murphy's out stretched hand and turning back to the beautiful blond in the center of the room.

"That still doesn't explain the knife, big brother."

"Not to mention I don't see how you will succeed when I didn't. " Murphy added.

"..." Throwing a quick hot glare at the long haired male, Seto fully turned his back on the group. With one quick move that they almost missed, Seto brought the knife up making a long fairly deep slash from his shoulder to his sternum, before throwing the knife to the floor at his side. Before the blade had even fallen, the tall brunette was striding forward into the wall of flames in front of them with no hesitation.

Enough was enough, he was getting his blond back, then he was going to tech him a lesson about bending the truth when it concerned his own health.

The other four found themselves unable to do anything but watch as Seto went forward, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Owari

A.N. Alright so I hope that was worth the wait. Chapter 26 is going to be put out at the same time as this one. Now for anyone wondering why I haven't been updating, there is a full explanation on my member age. Go read it if you would like to.


	26. Chapter 26

A.N. So here you all go, chapter 26. How's that for quick updating?

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO or any of the boys in it. I just want to play with them all a little bit. That's OK right?

Parings: J/S, Y/YY, H/O, several OC/OC as well.

Warnings: Well let's see, the warnings for this chapter are as follows. Exchanging of some blood (maybe), this is a vamp fic after all. Naughty words making an appearance or two. Pretty boys touching and kissing on one another. Further progression of the story and revelations for the two youngest members in the little group.

Chapter 26

As Seto moved forward into the flames surrounding his love. He found himself strangely calm about the danger he was currently in. He didn't care what Murphy or any of the others said about Jou's current state of mind. He _knew_ the blond wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't sure how he knew or why he was so sure of this. But his instincts were practically screaming at him right now to do this, and he had never gone against his instincts. They had saved himself and Mokuba to many times to count.

Ignoring the burning sensation in his chest from the self inflicted wound, Seto forced himself to focus on the fire. Jou may not hurt him deliberately, but there could still be an accident if he didn't be careful about this.

As the first wall of flames came up before him, he didn't even pause as walked into them. After a few moments of swirling around him, without burning so much as a hair, they died down around his feet, crawling across the floor in step with him.

"Puppy, you know it's me don't you? Have you taken so much that my blood is already that familiar to you?" Seto called softly as he continued. At the moment he didn't care what the other may hear him say or see him do.

The dragons flying above him pausing in flight seemed to be his answer.

"Or can you smell your own blood mixed in with mine? Are you sensing the blood and power you have already marked me with?" Seto continued speaking softly with step he took.

The two water dragons came down from their places in the air landing to rest beside him. The one on the left opening his jaws in a silent roar inches from the brunette.

Seto didn't even give him a glance.

The one to the right immediately swung his tail forward in a vicious arc. Snapping it back quickly as Seto nether flinched nor slowed his step. Silently the two lowered themselves to the floor as Seto passed them both by.

Coming to a stop less than a foot in front of his blond, Seto was silent for a moment as he looked into the empty pools of gold that were his puppies eyes. He decided right then and there that he never wanted to see those eyes so dead again. To him Jou was the embodiment of life and energy. This lifeless look in front of him just seemed so wrong.

"Wake up pup, I know your in there. You've made a mess of things here you know that? Everyone is worried about you and waiting for you." Seto purred. Gathering a bit of his blood on the tips of his finger, he gently traced them along Jou's lips. A smile on his face as he noticed a spark flare briefly in those eyes. A deft pink tongue flickering out to taste the crimson liquid.

"Seto?"

"That's right pup. You going to wake up now? You got to come back to me." Seto said, slowly wrapping his arms around the blond.

"What's going on?" Jou rasped as he seemed slowly waking up.

"Murphy said you went into a trance while using your power."

"Hungry...tired." Jou whimpered leaning his head forward as he caught the scent of Seto's blood.

"You just need to take care of the mess you made. Do that and I will take you up to your fire room and let you have as much as you want. Can you do that." Seto said.

"Let?"

"Yes let. I love you Jou and am very worried at the moment about you. But you will not feed from me by force, besides I think I owe you some sort of punishment for not telling me just how unstable you really were."

"Just a little please?"

"No biting." Seto said in a firm voice. He really didn't want his brother to see him writhing on the ground while Jou drank his blood. It might b e a little more than the kid could handle, Seto decided, as he gathered as much blood as he could from his new wound in his hand. Deciding it was enough for now, he held his hand up, allowing Jou to lap it up as he wished.

The moment he felt that soft tongue on his palm though he started to regret his actions, as his mind flashed back tot the last time he had felt that tongue. Though he noticed that as Jou drank the power around them slowly began to die out. The flames snuffing out and the water collapsing in miniature waterfalls to simply pool on the floor. After several moments all that was left was the still pools on the floor and the too loud music in the back round.

"Hey is he alright?" Yugi called breaking the silence between the two. Turning his head just enough to see the others in the corner of his eye. The brunette gave a short tense nod.

"Murphy, can you or Conner do anything about all this water? I need to get him upstairs for a bit. " Seto called back in a rough voice.

"No problem, neither of us have water ability's, but there is a servant of his fathers that can take care of it in no time." Murphy said, beginning to take a step forward.

"Stay right there. He is not fully himself yet and seems very hungry. I want you both to take care of Mokuba and Yugi for a bit while I take care of the pup. You called me Kaiba-sama earlier, does that mean you will treat my word like Jou's?" Seto asked, pulling his hand away from the blond.

"I do. I do not know about Conner or any of the others though." Murphy said slowly not sure what he was getting at.

"Your the one that matters then. I don't want you letting anyone, unless they out rank you, come upstairs until Jou or myself come down and get you. In the mean time you have permission to explain to my brother and Yugi what exactly I am to Jou." Seto said, before leaning down and picking up his blond. Once he had him in his arms, he strode towards the fire room and made his way up the stairs, not looking even once at the small group he left behind.

"Well that was certainly very interesting." Conner said.

"They will be alright?" Mokuba asked, the worry in his voice clear to them all.

"They should both be fine. But if your brother says that Jou is hungry than it is best to leave them alone. Now come, let's see about getting this all cleaned up and sorted out so we can open the club. After that we can have a Q&A session, since we were just given permission." Murphy sighed.

Of course those two would leave all the hard work to them.

Owari

A.N. I know that this was patheticly short, but the next chapter shall make up for it. I didn't want to get into it and stop half way through with a horrible cliff hanger or anything.


End file.
